A&O: Ragnarök
by TheDarkWolf28
Summary: Humphrey’s demeanor and grief rages upon Jasper after he finds the wolves who killed his mother. Embark on a journey with The United Pack to survive the way of the wolf. The Horde takes no chances, but a mission to invade Jasper Park. War will be declared in Jasper, but who will Prevail? How will this affect Humphrey and Sophia’s Relationship?
1. Prologue

_~"I'd rather die in Honor than live with the Shame I've caused upon us"~_

* * *

**This Story takes place in Jasper Park Canada. Jasper is a place of wonderful creation and nature, and beauty is all over the place. Long before the name, it was a place of danger, sorrow, and _W_****ar.**

**Many packs were led upon starvation, survival, and war against other wolf clans. Many clans fought for glory, honor, and redemption. One war fired up Ragnarok, the final destruction of the Realm of wolves. It was the Jhagör Clan.**

**In the beginning was the Alpha, which was the creation of all living things. In the End came the Omega, which was the Apocalypse of Creation.**

**Over five thousand years before Jasper, Fenrir the wolf God of Norse Mythology had two sons. Hati And Skoll. Hati, who was Portraying the Moon, and Skoll who was portraying the Sun. The two sons were complete opposites and the brothers hated each other very much. The Moon chased the Sun as the Sun chased the Moon, bringing a karmic Cycle known as night and day. Fenrir gave Hati many gifts and sacrifices toward his son as the moon repsresented Wisdom And integrity, making Skoll very angry and jealous. This made Skoll kill his own brother Hati. As soon as Fenrir found out, he was raged and casted Skoll into the abyss of chaos, never heard from and never ever spoken about again.**

**Many ancestors of Hati still existed, but very few. One descendant of Skoll was Ragnos, the chosen son of Skoll to become a peacekeeper toward the two wolves. He was sent to be a prophet of a new creation realm of wolves in his own image, to change them and bring peace together. Thus it never brought peace, only violence and war. Ragnos was a shame to the son of Skoll and the gods, so he abandoned Ragnos, and so Ragnos hated his own father's acts. Ragnos committed crimes and broke laws to dishonor his father. He went full on Berserk to his own people, leaving no trace of life behind. It worked and he was casted out and left his father until he was casted our by his father Fenrir. Skoll seeks revenge to this very day.**

**The wolves among the pack made their own Clan from the wolf God, known as Jhagör, meaning Vengeance in Norse. The wolves did everything to get back what they needed, like tourturing packs, killing animals for sport, and invading wolf packs and taking what they want. The Clan has been around for centuries, and has been a menace to Canada ever since. **

**The Ancestors of Hati reigned Justice and Peace among Canada. They are known as the Hüjstr Clan, meaning Justice in Norse. These two clans have been fighting in war for centuries and no Devine source could stop them. Many win, and many lose but that won't stop these two from getting what they want. **

**One battle sparked Ragnarok, meaning a destruction of the realm of wolves, separation from the two Clans. Fenrir watched from above as his sons were dying in their own blood from their brothers. The menacing and ruthless wolves were being chewed up by other wolves. Cannibalism was a sin to the law and was now given to the wolf pack law, "Thus shall not eat Corpses from your own image." The Clans Jhagör And Hüjstr was given the code name "Jastor" and that translating to Jasper many centuries later. **

**Fenrir couldn't take it anymore, his anger and grief brought shame to the Gods by his sons. He rained fire down the valley, and every wolf in the two clans were extinguished, and gone from existence. The two clans was now a curse upon Fenrir, having his own sons kill each other for Wrath and Envy.**

**The descendants of Hati have been wiped out after Ragnarok, and none exist to this day. But other clans have been adjusting peace and justice, but it didn't last long before they joined the dark side. It will be time for someone to Restore wolf humanity with peace. Jasper isn't at peace as you think it is, Ragnarok is closer than ever and many will need to prepare for the war they've never faced before. **

**Ragnos Son Of Skoll, is one of the survivors of the destruction, and wants to seek revenge for Hati and the Hüjstr Clan. The Baleful Wolf becomes a plague to Jasper, uniting wolves into the Horde and killing innocent animals. The path to reassurance of peace is something he wishes to wipe out. **

**The Legend is still told among many packs. The prophecy remains hidden, Most wolves don't believe it and think it's just a myth. Maybe one day, Fenrir will bring back Ragnarok. Let's just hope not.**

* * *

Nightfall rained upon Jasper. It was a dark, cold evening, and the moon was fully shining reflecting of every source or light. Crows were mocking and cawking, and many were eating the frozen dead carcass of animals. Out in the valley was a little wolf pack, being invaded and attacked. Many wolves were dying, innocent children and mothers being slaughtered in front of them. It was a cruel scene, and even more disturbing to be heard at night.

"Get Them! Don't let ANY escape!" One wolf howled to the pack. They nodded as they captured and killed any wolf who tried to run away. Many screams and howls could be heard, causing commotion and disturbance to other life around them.

As the horrifying commitments continued, a mother and a child watched from afar as the pack was being tore to shreds. Scared for their life, the little wolf clenched the mother tightly as she held her grasp.

"It's okay! It's okay baby, were safe here..." the mother said trying to comfort her little wolf. Tears shed into her little eyes as she couldn't believe was was happening.

"We will be okay, they can't find us here! I promise we will get out of this. Okay I promise!" She cried out to her child looking down at her. She nodded rapidly.

Just then a big branch snapped loudly behind her. Startling both of them.

"Promises don't last very long do they?" The wolf said making the two wolves turn around and scream. The mother got more afraid as she knew she was going to die now. She was struck in the head by a wolf behind her, clenching her child harder as she coughed up blood.

"Go to Hell..." she choked out.

"Not a nice warm welcome dont you think? But the think is sweetie... I'm already in Hell, and your whole pack including you is coming with me also." The wolf pummeled her straight in the nose oozing blood rapidly.

"The thing is dear... I'd rather rule in Hell than serve In Heaven" He finished saying as he beat her repeatedly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She yelled out to the wolf, spitting blood on the big wolf's muzzle. Her scream made her child welp even louder at the sight of her mother's trauma.

"This isn't everything about you sweetheart. Besides, I'm all up for questions later, I just need to... finish the job" the wolf grinned as two more wolves appeared behind him. They grabbed the female wolf and held her down, letting her go free from her child.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH HER! PLEASE I'll do anything!" The mother screamed one last time as they held her paw completely shut.

"I won't hurt her... I'll keep her company, away from all this...ruckus" he said softly looking back at the little girl as he led the way for her in a more quiet place.

The little snowy pure white wolf was too scared and confused to do anything. She took one final look at her mother before she left. She turned around slightly but got bumped roughly by the wolf behind her, commanding her to keep moving forward not looking back. She knew she would die too if she didn't listen to him.

The mother couldn't take it anymore. She trying to speak out and howl but only a muffle could be heard. She kicked the wolf holding her mouth in the groin and made a run from her life.

"COME BACK! You won't get away with this WHOEVER YOU ARE!" She yelled out and it wasn't long before she got tackled flat on the ground by the two big wolves.

"EVERYBODY OF JASPER WILL HEAR THIS! YOU HEAR M-" she didn't finish as the wolf who held her down slit open her throat wide open, leaving her corpse out in the open for the crows to scavenge on.

The little wolf was being followed by a wolf behind her. She was told not to look back and keep moving forward. She took a peak behind her and the big wolf growled menacingly.

"What did I tell you about looking back?!" He said as he was now face to face looking down at her.

"What do you want from me mister, what have we done to bother you?" The wolf said innocently, wanting an honest answer from the unknown wolf. They stopped right where they were next to a cliff edge. He smile smirked at her.

"I like your composure little one. You're a fine young woman. What's your name?"

"..A-Athena"

"Well then Athena. You know... life isn't fair and your Fate is only a weak little crumble of dust. It's what my father told me, and the truth is... many people change, and it's just a matter of whether they DIE before it happens." He says in a soft voice Down to her, walking slowly in circles around her.

"Now look, I'm not gonna kill you little one. But I need you to do me a very important favor.. you stick with us, obey and comply do me and if you don't, I will kill you. Do you understand?" he spit rasply. The little wolf nodded rapidly.

The wolf spoke in a soft but very demanding and straight forward tone that would make any one confess.

"Wait what about my mother?!" She said grabbing his big arm stopping him in his track as he walked past her. The big wolf slowly turned his head down at her.

"You won't need to worry about that anymore..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" She cried and ran to try to tackle the big wolf at the side.

"GET OFF!" He said pushing her roughly down leaving scratches on the side of her neck. She winced in pain and laid on the ground.

The little wolf couldn't believe what just happened. Leaving away and forced from her mother and pack to a totally new area with stranger wolves. She wanted the life every normal wolf deserved, and since one day she will bear a child of her own she realized it's all gone by now. They brought her toward the other wolves.

"Wait.. what about her? Do we kill her too?" Another wolf said, making her shiver in fear.

"No, she's coming with us, we can't leave witnesses" The wolf told him.

"Might as well kill her right now if we can't leave any witnesses!" Said the wolf barking and growling viciously at her. She shrieked and the two wolves laughed sharply.

"Are you DEAF!? Or just simply A FOOL?! She's coming with us, unless you want to cough in her Mother's blood also!" He said coldly faced up with the wolf making him coward in fear back.

"No more games, pity will put shame on your graves if you displease me one more time YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He said loudly digging his claws deep into the dirt. They all gulped loudly and nodded, including the little wolf who was too afraid not to answer.

"Good" he saod scoffling in anger.

The little wolf shivered as the big wolf approached behind her petrifying her. He grinned at her evilly.

"Welcome To Hell..."

The wolves led the way away from the pack bringing the little wolf along with them. The Clan United together, as more wolves joined the horde bringing in more numbers. They all ran up a cliff getting a view of Jasper. The wolf slowly walked up to the ledge looking down at the view of Jasper, gazing at the moon and digging his claws into the stone.

These were no ordinary Wolves. These wolves were built for War and Survival. Thick heavy coats, big broad shoulders standing more than 3 feet tall. They could kill a moose in under seconds, the scars around their body make them more intimidating. The wolves claws and fangs are longer and sharper than an average wolfs', inheirited from their ancestors. The Horde Fears nothing, and has no remorse for Death itself. Just then the most feirce wolf of them all, the cheif steps in the way.

"This place was created by my father, his destiny fades, now it's my turn. Peace and Innocence is pity amongst those who preserve it. We all know fate can be crippled by our own fear, that's why I'm here to pulverize it. One day I will get my revenge and finish what I started." He said to himself looking up in the sky.

"When the Sun sets on the Horizon, a glimpse of anger rises from my spine. My father was the one who brought Fear and Fraility to all of us, he was never proud of me, for the things I've done and deserved. But all that doesn't matter anymore. After many years of Hiding in filthy Burrows, in flesh and bones, and staying away from life. But now, now is my time to prevail." He looked behind him staring at the wolves and the little girl.

"Ragnos? How do you plan to conquer Jasper?" Said Dalgur.

Dalgur the Horrid is a second in command of Ragnos, who is the cheif of the Horde. Dalgur had an all white figure, deep orange, fiery eyes with a bulky appearance. He deeply respects his cheif, listening and obeying every command of his, including the Brutal, terrible acts he doesn't wish to do. But again if he refuses, he wouldn't want to know what happens.

"It's not about Conquering, it's about taking back what's mine" Ragnos Said.

Ragnos Son Of Skoll is a heavily size black wolf, with deep Crimson Red eyes. The most noticeable feature of Ragnos; the scar on his left eye running down from his is the Son of Skoll, who's the son of the Wolf God Fenrir. The has a big scar on his left eye, and many scars on his back, basically built for War. He is the Cheif and leader of the Horde, This Notorious Wolf lives for nothing but Hate, Evil, And Cruelty. Definitely one of the most feared wolves of all of Canada.

"It better be a good plan, we have a whole army behind our backs in case of a misfire!" Said another wolf.

"It doesn't matter if it's a good plan or a bad plan. All that matters is we get the glory and honor we deserved in the first place. Nothing was ever fair for me, and nothing will ever be!" He said as the other horde of wolves around him howled deeply and growled loudly in a nagging way. Some wolves from the invaded pack joined with the horde, they were too afraid to challenge them.

"FOR THE HORDE!" One howled Loudly as others cheered.

"RAGNAROK IS COMING!"

"HAIL FENRIR!"

The little wolf behind Ragnos stood in shook. She sat there as the wolves were laughing and howling their battle Cry. Only the big wolf was sitting at the ledge looking at the view, not smiling or laughing like the others.

"The End is near.."

Athena sat looking at the moon, scared for a big awakening.

* * *

**Please give this story a chance I beg you!****As you can see, this****story will continue with Humphrey and Sophia, but it'll be a way more darker. Story will continue as a sequel to my other story so this should be interesting. This was just the intro of the Story. The Next chapter will come out very soon so be very patient. Thanks!**


	2. A Normal Life

**Present Day Jasper**

* * *

A quiet Slumber rose from his sleep, yawning at the fresh smell of autumn heat in the morning. Blinking several times before getting up from his sleep to get some food in the early morning. He never tends to wake up this early, but the summer heat will leave anyone exhausted. The wolf ready to go hunting, but then stoped dead in his track.

His name was Humphrey. The brave, stoic, caring wolf, mixed between an Omega's personality and an Alpha's Responsibility. He was one of the leaders of the United Pack in Jasper, Canada. Almost 3 more months past since he's been a leader, and autumn is just around the corner of Jasper. The United Pack have become more stronger and united than ever before. No more food to run out in the winter and free from any danger. He turned around to look back at his beautiful family before leaving for the hunt. His mate, Kate was asleep by his other three pups. Sophia, being the oldest and of course, their only adopted daughter. Apollo, the only boy in the family who looks much more like his father. And Finally Gaia, the youngest and most energetic of the three taking similarities from Kate. Gaia has a tan colered fur with blue eyes, while Apollo has grey fur with more orange amber eyes. The pups are already weaned and can walk,

The pack leaders who formed the United Pack, Winston and Tony have peacefully past away. Everybody was saddened and mourned the loss of 2 great cheifs. But The pack has been in good shape for the past three months ever since Humphrey has been leader. Ever since the death of Winston and Tony, Eve thought the pack would crumble and fall out. Eve has been living with Lily and Garth and is currently in good condition. The leadership of Humphrey and Garth United the pack, and grew the pack for a larger population.

Humphrey left the den to join the hunting pack down at the feilds. It was Hutch, Candu, and Garth who was one of the leaders also. They all started to pack up and left early in the morning to go hunting.

Meanwhile in the den, Kate slowly woke up from her sleep. Slowly looking as her two pups were waking up, yawning at the sight of daylight. Kate smiled as her pups cutely yawner and snuggled closer to them.

"Good morning Mommy" Gaia Said softly.

"Morning you two, how was your sleep?" Kate said giving them a little bath with their tongue.

"Where's daddy and Sophia?" Apollo said getting up observing the den with no sight of them.

"Your father's on a hunting trip and Sophia..." Kate said looking around for Sophia. She then realized she does this often and leaves to hang out earlier.

"Teenagers in their prime I suppose.." Kate mumbled.

* * *

_At the hunt..._

The alphas made their kills, it was already close to afternoon and the hunting was finished. They looked at each other proud and exhausted by the hustle they put on.

"Oh boy, took longer than I intended" Humphrey said dropping his kill.

"Yea, what happened to the herd? Did they migrate or something?" Hutch Said.

"They probably got killed off" Candu snickered.

"Let's just get back to the camp. We got a whole pack to feed" Garth commanded.

As the wolves were bringing their kills, hiding their kills in good hidden places, they noticed out in the fields away from the pack something particularly strange.

"Hey guys.." Hutch said calmly with widened eyes.

"Yea? Hutch what's wrong?" Garth says as Hutch stopped at the top of the hill. Garth layed eyes looking down at the feild to what Hutch was looking at. Soon all the wolves stared with widened eyes down at the fields.

The fields were moistened and drouched from the smell of dead animals laying in the field. The feilds has short grass and dunes ran across each hill. Couple deer and elk, some wolves were dead too sitting there eaten alive. The scary thing was that the animals weren't ripped apart and the meat in them remained.

They looked like they've sat there for a couple days or so. As the sun increased the smell making it more unbearable, at least 10 animals were killed and layed on the field, scattered around the feilds.

"What the hell?" Candu mumbled

"Killing for sport is against the law! Who the hell would do such a thing?" Garth Said Angerly.

"We couldn't tell if it's wolves, there's even dead wolves on the field" Humphrey pointed out.

"Maybe some cannibalistic wolves went savage amongst the pack, who knows" Hutch explained

"So They just killed them and let them off in the feilds?" Candu asked confused.

"As of right now, no one is allowed past the border to the United pack, even the other alphas. Not until I figure out who did this kind of thing" Humphrey stated.

They left the gruesome view and headed back home, refusing to talk about it on the way.

Kate stayed in her den with the pups around her, feeding them and babysitting them. Sophia spent her day with her friends until the wolves made it back from their hunting trip.

It was already afternoon as the sun came fully up. The wolves made it back with their kills, enough to feed the entire pack and enough for leftovers. Sophia watched from afar as food arrived and her father arrived.

"Gotta go guys see ya!" She said trailing off as they waved back.

"Hell of a hunt today, expect for that creepy view of those graves of animals" Candu said.

"Seems like these Humans would do anything for food" Hutch replied back.

"Yea, but not leaving it out in the open being decomposed" Garth Chuckled.

"Well they are too much hell bent on taking what's theirs, even if it's not _really _theres. But who knows who it might be." Humphrey said as they laid the kills across waiting for every wolf to get a piece. Humphrey was about to leave until Garth stopped him.

"And That thing we saw earlier, let's just keep it for us okay? Gotta go." Garth says as he ran off with his carcass.

"Alright see ya" Humphrey turns and receives a blowing bear hug from his not so little daughter anymore.

"Hey Dad!" They both toppled down.

"Hi there little girl! Didn't expect that to be honest." Humphrey chuckled getting up.

"Sorry, How was the hunt?" Sophia says eagerly.

"Oh you know, not much happening so far. Let's go eat." He says picking up his food heading to the den.

"Do you think maybe I could come with you sometime for a hunting trip?"

"You'd have to ask your mom about that, I don't want her to hold a grudge" He chuckled.

"Fine and if she lets, Will you?" Sophia asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I'll teach you everything you need to become an Alpha." Humphrey said with the food in his mouth.

"You really are the best dad ever, aren't you?" Sophia said smirking at her father.

"I try my best"

The two wolves made their way up the den. As they entered, they all sat down ready to feast into the kill. The little family continued to eat until they were satisfied, cracking jokes and making each other laugh is an often thing they do.

"I'm gonna go by the lake with a couple of friends see you guys later.." Sophia said sprinting out the den.

"Wait which friends? Alicia?" Humphrey said in a mannered voice, overprotective of her oldest daughter.

Kate looked at Humphrey with soft sternned eyes, telling him not to ruin her day.

"Oh well then never mind...ummm...Have fun I guess" he finished with a smile. Sophia looked back with a smirk before she trailed off. Kate continued to state giggling at Humphrey's actions.

"Oh what's so funny now huh?" Humphrey chuckled getting up on all fours.

"Nothing. Just your little chemistry with your own daughter sparks amusement" She said fanning her paw over her mouth.

"Can we go out and play also?" Gaia and Apollo cooed with pleading eyes.

"Sure, your mother and I got a lot of talking to do" Humphrey said with a grin, giving Kate a clueless expression tilting her head sideways.

"Now go play outside and have fun daddy will be back in a bit" He said nuzzling his pups lightly hitting their bums as they laughed and ran out the den.

Just before the two pups left, Humphrey Gently pounced on his female making her gasp in surprise.

Kate screamed lightly as they both toppled back.

In half a second Humphrey crashed his lips onto hers, getting another gasp and lightly moan after. Making her shiver from the top of her spine, Kate pulled the kiss deeper increasing their lust and satisfication.

"Is this what you mean by having a lot of talking to do?" Kate said giggling at Humphreys response to the pups.

"Maybe, I didn't have anything else in mind. Unless you really do want to _actually _talk" He chuckled.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Kate Giggled pulling his lips to hers. Humphrey gently bit Kate's neck, making her moan in pleasure.

The two lovebirds layed and snuggled in the den, kissing each other here and there. It was almost sunset and they knew their kids needed to come back.

"Maybe we should go get them" Humphrey said getting up from the session, stretching a little as him and Kate left.

Kate and Humphrey sat at the top of the den, having an outlook of the entire pack since the den is at the very top of the hill. From the top they could see the lake and the sun slowly setting at the horizon of the mountains.

Humphrey noticed Sophia with her friends and a male wolf she's currently talking to. He doesn't know this wolf as much so he leans in and ears perk toward them two. Humphrey is very protective of his oldest daughter, and being protective one day she will have a mate and he will know if he's the right one for her. Humphrey noticed how Sophia is really engaged in the conversation, laughing and blushing as he cracks jokes and compliments her, mostly flexing of showing dominance making Humphrey chuckle. Humphrey turns back to Kate.

"I'm not really sure about Sophia hanging out with those boys, I don't really know them" Humphrey said defensively. Kate observes then two and looks back at Humphrey. She finds it kinda cute when he gets overprotective.

"You don't need to be so overprotective Humphrey. You can always get to know them, they aren't as bad as you think trust me" Kate said looking at them two.

"You've seen them around? Sneaking out at night playing in the lake, logsledding after nightfall, fighting each other over the last piece of food, these kids are scoundrels" he said chuckling.

"You used to logsled all the time" Kate said laughing at his statement.

"Definitely not at night all the time, I'm sure I can recognize one of those boys right there. If they do anything to hurt my little Sophia-"

"Okay now you've gotten too far just bring Sophia here and I'll go get Apollo and Gaia" Kate said giggling and getting really annoyed at his actions.

"Yea your right what was I thinking" Humphrey said softly to himself.

"Hey you know It was a really nice day today, we should do this more often" The wolf said with a smile looking at Sophia.

"Yea, Yea we should" Sophia smiled back at him.

"You know I should really go, you can always come at my place, I don't mind having you over, your presence really enlightens me" He said with a wink making Sophia blush.

"Th-Thanks, your a charmer" Sophia said slightly looking away.

"Sorry if that was corny, I will make it up for ya"

"I kinda liked it, it was pretty creative"

"I'll see you later, I guess" He said smirking and trailing off with the other wolves. His friends started teasing him of _getting _a girl now.

"Sophia" Humphrey said from behind, startling Sophia making her gasp.

"Oh dad, Hey. I didn't hear you coming" She said looking back at them, noticing they all left.

"So, who are those boys? Have any eyes out for one of them?" Humphrey said teasing her a little. He noticed she looked away blushing a little.

"W-Well...His name is Hugo. He seems like a really nice wolf" Sophia said softly and tenderly.

"Well, is he a nice wolf?" Humphrey asked protectively.

"Yea he's fine dad. Don't worry he won't do anything" Sophia said giggling.

"How well do you know him?" He asked

"Oh well...not as much. It would be better if I can get to know him better" Sophia Said with a proud sly smile.

"Yea it'd be nice if I get to know him a little more. He doesn't seem familiar around here, who are his parents?" Humphrey said with a Questionable look looking down at his daughter.

"Well dad you see...He's an orphan..so.." Sophia Said with an unpleasant voice. Humphrey takes acknowledge and admits it.

"Ah.. Yea that sucks.. really sucks, I know it's hard to live with that" Humphrey said getting a glimpse of his past, keeping it away from now not wanting to mention it. Sophia now realized something she's never ever asked her father.

"What happened to your parents, dad? Seems like I never really had the chance to hear" Sophia asked, wanting to know more about her father's childhood.

"Now is not the time, baby. We need to get home it's getting pretty dark." Humphrey said avoiding the question heading home with his daughter.

"Maybe just a quick summary, did you at least remember your parents?" Sophia said looking up at her father who stopped in his track.

"Look I know your eager to hear about this stuff, but I'm telling you Now is not the time Okay? Let's get going.." Humphrey said a little more sternly.

"Sorry for bothering" she said innocently.

The two wolves got up the hill and reached the Alpha Den. Kate was already ready for sleep as the two little pups were snoring and getting their bedtime.

"Took you two a while, these two need their sleep pretty bad so I won't bother." Kate said with a yawn.

"Yea, time for bed goodnight Sophia" Humphrey said kissing her head.

"GoodNight dad" Sophia said heading to bed.

Humphrey later next to Kate kissing his pups and falling asleep by Kate.

"These two are already growing so fast, it felt like last week when they could barely walk" Kate said looking at the pups sleeping cutely snuggled by them two.

"Yea, time flies. Faster than you think. Before you realize they will head off away with their own family of theirs." Humphrey said with a sigh.

Humphrey gently kissed Kate's head as she layed her head on his chest.

"Mhmm" Kate purred at the scent of Humphrey by her and soon dozed to bed with him.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Humphrey couldn't forget what Sophia asked Earlier about his life. He never really opened up to Kate either, Kate knows it all but they all refuse to talk about it and bring it up. It's expected for such a tragic thing to happen. He knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

* * *

**Peaceful chapter at the start, things change dramatically from here! New chapter will be ready soon! Like, and leave a follow!**


	3. The Great Awakening

A Snowshoe Hare races across the tumps of the grass. Eating peacefully in the grass in the sunrise, and hopping around the whole place. The warm morning air made it perfect for animals to come out of their burrows. The little sap lives freely and peacefully away from danger. But away from its awareness it was swiped away and caught under a pair of paws held tightly on the ground. Athena stood over it growling viciously as the hare stood in fear trying to escape the grasp. Ragnos stood big behind her, waiting for her to make the kill.

"What are you waiting for, kill it.." Ragnos Said demandingly And rasply.

Athena looked at him and nodded, then looked back at the Hare. She stares at his soft teary blue pair of eyes, not wanting to kill an innocent animal. The Hare shakes vibrantly and shivers, fear for its life.

Athena breathes rapidly at what she was doing, she couldn't possibly do such a thing. Even knowing what her mother would think of her if she saw her doing this. Her heart sank as she stared into the hare's fearful blue eyes. Ragnos couldn't take it anymore and demanded her one last time. She closed her eyes and wished this moment never came.

"Kill it!"

"I-I.."

"DO IT!" He dug his claws deep into the dirt, making Athena shake in fear. Afraid of what will happen if she doesn't, her fear takes over her emotion and if she's the job, biting down at the animal killing it on the spot. The Hare stops the tremoring andmoving immediately and lies dead in the ground. Ragnos smiles evilly and grins at her acts.

She takes a step back looking at her kill, Athena regrets deeply and looks at the delicate little Hare cold dead. Tears flood her eyes, full over misery and shame she brought on herself for doing a thing. Ragnos walks next to her staring at the kill then back at her.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" He says looking down at her, Athena snuffed as she nodded, afraid to take no for an answer. Being forced to kill something wasn't something she intended to do, but she was forced to.

"Answer me, was that hard?"

"..no.."

"No what?"

"No sir, it wasn't hard..."

"You hesitated. Now tell me what took you so long?" Ragnos Said harshly in a deep voice standing close towering over her, The white wolf coward back in fear and hung her head low.

"I.. could never kill such an...innocent creature" Athena said softly avoiding eye contact. Ragnos growled deeply and inhaled through his nose in anger.

He smacked Athena across the face with the back of his paw, sending her flying to the ground. She stood on the ground for a couple seconds, blood trickled down her right side of the face. It took a couple seconds before her vision came back and her hearing. She stood on the ground wincing in pain as Ragnos stood by her.

"Don't let fear get in your way of killing. It's a natural instinct to _kill_, If you're as Naive as you are next time, you will be dead before you get killed."

"Your letting your emotions take over" Ragnos Said as Athena slowly tried to get up. He walked over to her, towering over her face.

"Don't disappoint me again.. or you'll have a lot more to worry about than a bruise is that clear?" He stated.

"Yes sir.."

* * *

**The Nothern Pack, Present Day**

The Horde nomads arcross the Northern Mountains toward the Northern Pack, trailing for their next attack and preparing for war. The Horde was increasing in numbers, and slowly disintegrating every wolf amongst the pack. Ragnos watches from above a cliff all the fear and destruction being spread.

"Finally, I'll have my Vengeance.." Ragnos said staring off into the horizon in the mountains.

Dalgur slowly approaches from behind, watching the chaos slowly happening on a brimming nightfall.

"Wolves closing in far side of the west perimeter, likely heading off to the mountains" Dalgur said to Ragnos.

"Interesting...They'll be dead before the frost even strikes their cold heart" Ragnos grinned.

"Bring me the wolf.." Ragnos commanded as the wolves dragged a crippled white wolf with their teeth.

The wolf coughed up blood and spit out many broken teeth. He tried to stand up but failed miserably, hearing a couple bones crack.

"Miss me old ...friend?" Victor said with a grin looking up to him from the ground.

"Bold of you to show some courtesy around here, after your pack is being torn down."

"My nobility always bring peace and justice, you will never get yours if I may say." Victor said

"I did, the prophet of the Gods sent me on this place, liberated from all of sins."

"You're no prophet. You're a murderer, tyrant, thief, and a narcissistic fool!"

"Honor Among Thieves I'm hoping. You're no different from me." Ragnos Said kicking the wolf in the groin, putting him on the ground. Blood was oozing from his nose.

Victor tried to stand up from the pain. "I'm not a killer, I kill for the sake of my family and for the pack.." He said rasply still whining from pain.

"Your Pack? Hmmm... I can see Victor, you're Pack is as dead even before we came here. Such a waste, nothing but a cruel, shitty wasteland." Ragnos Said.

"We were happy, living freely. And you want war? I'll give you a war you've never had!" Victor spat, spitting blood near him.

Ragnos only smiles as he walks up to the crippled wolf, he looks down at Victor's left paw.

"Is that what happened to your paw.." Ragnos asked pointing to Victors paw.

"What this? No, no This was from Humans. The ones who killed my wife and little girl. Listen Ragnos, they are the real enemy's.. not us!" Victor said weakly.

"Ah.. humans. Those creatures who hunt for the fur, and fight without hands but bullets and blades. Such cowards, the more the soothing as I should say. They aren't the threat, their lack of intelligence proves otherwise." Ragnos scoffled.

"They murder in cold blood as much as you fools!"

"That's because they Fear us. Our real enemies are only inside of us. Anger, Mercy, Fear, Hate."

"And Pain.." Ragnos Said as he stomped on his injured paw hard, hearing bones rupturing.

Victor howled in pain, loudly enough that the birds in the trees flew away. The poor wolf sat their holding his crushed paw on the ground crying.

Dalgur comes back with the message sent around the pack. The Horde surrounds in a huge circle watching the interrogation of the two wolves. Many wolves were on cliffs and sharp ledges watching from down below.

"Ragnos! The pack is deserted, no traces left behind. But we got some wolves to feed off of" Dalgur stayed pointing to the Northern wolves being used as slaves.

"Perfect.." Ragnos grinned.

"You're Testimony will stand against Jasper! And the Gods! You're a shame to everyone, even you're own father." Victor spat. Dalgur kicked the poor wolf in the jaw, telling him to shut up.

"You now nothing about me old man.. your allegation even proves you." Ragnos barked.

"You're days on earth will end, just hope it won't be soon enough.." Victor said spitting more blood from his mouth.

"I've Already Won" Ragnos Said whispering into Victors ear.

"N-no. The wolves of the United pack, their Union remains strong. Nothing can top them." Victor said calmly.

"The United Pack?" Ragnos asked surprised.

"Their alliance is strong, one of the most feared wolf packs in Jasper."

"Never heard of them.. must be a very _fierce _pack."

"Plus, I already sent a couple wolves down the territory, they might be in the United pack." Ragnos said.

"They were United with the western and eastern pack and formed a peace treaty of some kind. Their leaders Garth and Humphrey will abolish the Horde!" Victor said angrily, spitting blood in Ragnos' face.

The wolves continued to kick and torture Victor, laughing and howling. They stopped at Ragnos was about to speak up.

"Where have I heard of this wolf Humphrey before?" Ragnos said curiously.

"You don't remember Ragnos?" Dalgur said behind him, trying to remind him of what happened.

"Lighten me up, I already have too much names to rememer"

"He was the son of Athena, the little Rascal escaped. Now he's a leader of a pack." Dalgur replied.

Ragnos' ears immidently perked up, remembering Athena and his little boy and what they've done to them. He smiles evilly and begins laughing.

"The little Runt that escapes my jaws, runs away, and now.. he's a leader?!" Ragnos and the horde continues to laugh menacingly.

"Is there something funny that I'm missing? He will Come after you and that shouldn't be anymore hilarious." Victor growled, making the wolves laugh.

"Coming after me!? The little Pathetic Runt should've been dead long ago, escaping away in a snowstorm. I doubt he's still alive."

"The Horde is no match for the United pack, surrender now before things get uglier than right now."

"Maybe you should shut the hell up, before your face gets even uglier!" One of the wolves said, making everyone laugh.

"The mother used to be with my pack, and the little runt also. One night, the boy and his mother escape. We hunted them down...but the boy slipped through our fangs. He got what's coming, his mother slept with every wolf the pack! She never even expected bearing a child until she had the boy. I'd like to see him come through, he's not escaping again anytime soon." Ragnos Barked.

"Pup wasn't even planned to be born in the first place. What a waste."

"What the hell did you do to that Poor little Girl?!" Victor spat.

"_I Killed Her..." _Ragnos Said in a demonic voice smiling evilly.

"Killing innocent wolves for Vengeance and War. Oh How they remember you."

"It's called Mercy, and I'm handing that to you."

"You're mistakening mercy with Carnage"

"Soon, the United Pack is coming in my paws, and so will the boy" Ragnos stated.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE A KING!" Victor growled viciously at Ragnos, echoing the voice throughout the forest.

The Horde watches at what just happened. Ragnos slowly turned around to face Victor, he had an uneasy and frightened look on his face. He stares deeply into his eyes and inhales through his nose, his claws started clenching. Victor slowly backs up, until he turns around to see he's still surrounded by the jaws of the other wolves. He definitely regretted what he said.

"Now look, I don't want to kill an elder. It's preferably not my style"

"You kill women and children is what you do you goddamn liar!"

"Ok, Well I'm not doing it. _They're _doing it" He motioned his head to the Horde of wolves barking and growling viscously. Raising their hackles and drooling hungrily. Ragnos smiled as Victors pace became pale and even more and more terrified.

**! CONTENT WARNING !:**

"Get away FROM ME!" Victor screamed as the wolves pounced on him. The wolves smacked him hard in the side of the face and held him tightly while he was on the floor.

One wolf mounted on him, he screamed in fear but couldn't move an inch. The wolf thrusted into him, making him scream in pain. His scream echoed through the woods. He cried to stop and scream loudly, but the wolves held his mouth shut.

They kept on beating and violating the poor wolf, until they figured to leave him for dead on the floor. The wolves left Victor alone after their session.

"Y-you.. will pay..for you're actions.." Victor muttered throwing up a lot of blood.

"All actions have consequences. But this..Is Entertainment." Ragnos grinned evilly.

* * *

**Jasper Park**

The next Morning in Jasper, Humphrey and Garth reached the Border of the United Territory for a discussion. The place had small streams running across the woods, and the dried grass was dead, and the soil became a drought all over the area.

"I'm telling you Humphrey, this pack is just populating like crazy so far." Garth Said as they trailed.

"What do you wanna do? Go to the South and hand them off to those wolves." Humphrey chuckled.

"Are you crazy no one goes past there. Those wolves are isolated, meant to be stayed away from." Garth Said.

"Yea, but there was this one boy my daughter was talking to, I don't really trust him if you ask me."

"You might have to trust your daughter more than if she's hanging out with these boys. I'll tell you my father was the exact same." Garth chuckled.

"We're almost there." Humphrey said as they continued their walk.

"So uhh why did we come this far for?" Garth asked unusually confused.

"I found something here." Humphrey said reaching into the bushes.

"What cha got there?" Garth Said sticking his head up. Humphrey pulled out a dead wolf, hidden in the bushes.

"One of the alphas found this patrolling the border. He said he didn't tell anyone expect me and he won't. I mean look at this, who'd do this?" Humphrey said as they examined the corpse.

"Just like the ones in the field, not eaten out yet." Garth Said with more emphasis.

"Yea, expect we know it's a wolf, it has claw marks here. Look" He pointed to the marks across the side of the wolf and toward the flank.

"You thinking the ones by the field are by the same wolves?" Garth Said.

"Possibly, dont know why they'd come this far. Maybe it's not even from our pack."

"I'm gonna kill them, there's no tolerance for doing such a thing!" Garth Said stomping his feet in the dirt.

"Either way, we're tracking the son of a bitch who did this.." Humphrey Barked.

The two wolves heard noise coming out the bush. Humphrey and Garth quickly hid the body near a bush and got in a defensive stance. As the moving got closer, an old familiar white wolf to Humphrey approached. He remembered this wolf, expect his massive amount of blood all over his body said otherwise.

"V-Victor? Is that really you" Humphrey said surprised and unsure if he clearly remembers.

"You know him?" Asked Garth. Humphrey nodded and turned back to the crippled wolf. He suddenly collapsed.

"Ragnos is coming. He's coming!" Victor said breathing rapidly, shaking his body uncontrollably. He tried to stand up but couldn't. Humphrey and Garth look at each other.

"Who?"

* * *

**Crazy Chapter Huh? I have plenty more chapter planned, I just need to make sure you guys want more. If you're uninterested, let me know. Please leave a follow and a like for more updates to come!**


	4. Wolf Council

The Horde reunited together, bringing some attempted escapees from the North to join their pack. Ragnos scans his crimson red yes across Jasper, looking down at the United Pack. The United pack has mountains and rivers across the borders, stopping anyone who tries to trespass. The Horde slowly creeps behind, getting ready for an invasion of the pack. Then he turns back at the old White Wolf, who they had _fun_ with.

"This is the United Pack?" Ragnos chuckled evilly, laughing at how weak the wolves look.

"Such pity coming from an old wolf." Dalgur mocked. Dalgur approaches behind Ragnos.

"The Horde is ready for an attack Sir." Dalgur added looking back at the wolves.

"No, we don't attack yet. I have something better in mind." Ragnos Said.

"Well, we should've killed the wolf when we had the chance!" Dalgur barked.

"Let them know what's coming for them. This isn't just an invasion now, this is a War" Ragnos grinned.

"Let them be prepared."

* * *

**Back at the United pack**

The old wolf collapsed in front of Garth and Humphrey. They both looked at each other quickly before picking him up, but he couldn't stand.

"What the hell happened to you? Was it the humans again?" Humphrey said wanting answers to whoever did this.

"No. Worse. Much worse!" Victor said hissing in pain as his paw was broken.

"What was it then? Who is Ragnos what does he have to do with this?" Humphrey asked

"He said he knows you Humphrey! You've seen him. You-"

"You have anything to do this this sir!" Garth Growled pulling the dead corpse tossing it down in front by Victors feet. His eyes began widened quickly looking at them two.

"You're not the only one getting gifts." Victor muttered softly.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Getting gifts? Garth Said angrily getting closer to his face, Humphrey stopping and settling him.

"My Pack was getting the same thing. Dead wolves in front of our dens. I'm telling you their coming from The Horde." Victor said fearfully shaking.

"Hey relax relax. The Horde? Does Ragnos have to do with this Horde thing?" Humphrey said calming him down.

"He's the cheif. He's a monster Humphrey I'm telling you. He takes what he wants, kills whoever he wants. He's a plague Humphrey he KILLED MY OWN PACK." Victor screamed crying.

"How come I never heard about him? The whole pack would've known by now." Humphrey asked unsure what Victor is telling him.

"He remained hidden for a while, away from life. He formed a Legion of powerful wolves. Ragnos Son of Skoll is bringing back Rangarok!" Victor said speaking wisdom. Humphrey sort of drew off Victor and wondered for a while.

"Were you apart of his pack?" Garth Said trying to know more about this.

"Listen, whoever you are, Didn't you hear me? They took EVERYTHING FROM ME! I WAS EVEN GOT RAPED, NOW THEY ARE TAKING OVER JASPER!" Victor said yelling in Garth's face as he backed up quickly.

"Ok Victor it's okay. Relax rel-"

"I CAN'T RELAX. THEY'RE COMING AFTER YOUR PACK NOW!" Victor screamed weeping louder.

"Look Victor, relax. We will bring you to our pack. You remember Kate?" Humphrey said. He just simply nodded.

"She will take care of you. And trust me the thing about Ragnos. I'll handle it myself." Humphrey said soothing him.

"You can't take him on your own, But Thank you Humphrey." Victor said as A couple other alphas came and took him to the Pack.

"Poor Old guy. He's been through a lot. How do you know him?" Garth asked as the wolves carried Victor to the pack.

"I met him close to the Northern Mountains. Where I lived and raised Sophia." Humphrey said.

"He said his pack got attacked, invaded. And this Ragnar wolf is looking for you?" Garth Said unsure of what he heard from Victor.

"Ragnos. I never heard the name. But he's the real deal, Garth. You heared Victor he said he is looking to take over Jasper." Humphrey said.

"You sure you don't know him. I mean I don't think Victor is lying, I feel bad for the things he's been through" Garth Said feeling sympathy for him.

"That Wolf And his "horde" is gonna pay for all this" Humphrey said angrily.

"He has an army" Garth added.

"So do we.."

"You mean we're gonna declare War?"

"You have a better Idea?" Humphrey said loosing his patience.

"Whole pack needs to know about this. Order and line them all together for a council meeting at Dawn, we will talk there. Right now let's just get back." Garth Said.

"Hey Hey Garth." Humphrey said getting his attention. Garth stopped and faced him.

"Do you think he's right?"

"About what?"

"Bringing back Ragnarok. I thought that was only in the Legends. I've heard that from somewhere." Humphrey said trying to bring his memory back.

"We will know more later, right now let's just get back to the pack." Garth Said leading the way.

"I'm losing my mind here. We can deal with everything at the United Wolf Council" Humphrey said as they both walked towards the woods catching up with them.

The alphas carry Victor to the Alpha Den. There were many wolves around, looking confused to who this wolf is, noticing that he is limping with one foreleg. Wolves slowly gathered watching from their dens to the newcomer. Eventually Kate showed up, recognizing a familiar and dispaired face of the wolf.

Kate gasped as she recognized the face, she jumped down from the rock and made her way to Victor.

"Victor? Is that you?" Kate said making sure it was him. She noticed his paw was crippled, even worse now. He looked up and smiled at Kate.

"Yes. Yes it's me, wow you look even more beautiful then last time." Victor said smiling at Kate as she blushed.

"Thanks Victor, your comments always seem to flatter me. Other then that, what has happened to you." Kate said with a worried look.

"Oh Kate. There's a lot going on, right now I need some rest and food." Victor muttered.

"Alright, bring him to the Alpha Den" Kate motioned the Alphas as they helped carry him. After that Sophia stepped by Kate, noticing the wolf.

"Mom, Who was that?" she asked.

"That is Victor, he's from the Northern Pack. I met him on my way to the Northern Mountains, on a search for your father after he left" Kate said as she nodded in understandment.

"Why is he hurt? What brings him here?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know yet, about to find out." Kate said.

"Was it the humans? I'm afraid so..." Sophia Said looking down into the woods.

"Look, honey we will know more later. Just wait till your father returns then we can talk." Kate said softly looking at her daughter as she nodded.

"Talk about what?" Humphrey said approaching from behind, startling them both.

"Oh hey there" Kate said nuzzling Humphrey.

"Hey dad!" Sophia Said kissing her father on the cheek.

"How are you guys?" Humphrey asked.

"What on earth happened to Victor, Humphrey?" Kate said worried about the poor old wolf.

"He's really hurt. We don't have time to discuss, A wolf council will be held by the bluff rocks down next to the Rocks down at the cliff" Humphrey said seriously.

"Well how did It happen?" Sophia asked wanting to know more.

"You don't really need to know right now. Let's go in the den, I'll grab the pups just bring Sophia in the den." Humphrey said kissing them as he left.

"Never heard him sound so serious in a long time." Sophia Said, making Kate giggle.

"Well let's go in the Alpha Den. You're staying with lily and the pups while we go." Kate said.

"Wait so I'm not going to the council?"

"No, your staying here..."

"But mom-"

"Please Sophia, this is an Alpha meeting. Not Most of the pack will be here, but Your better off safe here in case of an attack." Kate said sternly.

"Okay" She sighed.

"Hey Sophia" Hugo said approaching from behind s bush. Sophia looked at her mother and Kate nodded to give them some privacy and left.

"I gotta go Sophia, I'll give you a minute" Her mom said smiling.

"Hey Hugo!" Sophia Said cutely smiling. Sophia approaches him facing him.

"Sorry for bothering" Hugo chuckled nervously

"No no no it's nothing really" Sophia said giggling.

"Good, I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out after the whole "council" thing I heard going on?" He said.

"I uh.. I don't know. I gotta stay and watch the pups as my parents leave." Sophia Said looking away softly.

"Yea, the beautiful older sister has to babysit huh?" He chuckled. Sophia lightly blushed at his comment.

"Story of my life I guess" she giggled.

"As you probably heard, this new wolf just approached out of nowhere." Said Hugo.

"And what's this council thing about, have you heard?" Sophia asked wanting to no more.

"Apparently I heard from the alphas that another wolf pack is wanting our territory or something like that. So they're trying to settle things at the council." Hugo said. Then Sophia remembered the wolf who got attacked.

"Are you going?" She asked Hugo.

"Yea, my friends are gonna go. I really wanted you to come but that's..kinda unfortunate" He sighed. Sophia looked at the den and saw lily motioning her to come in.

"I-I gotta go, we can hang out some other time maybe?" Sophia Said shyly blushing.

"Definitely!" He chuckled.

"Alright then. See ya!" Sophia said trailing off. She made her way home to the Alpha Den where lily and Eve sat down.

"Hey guys!" Sophia waved, it was only Eve, Lily, and her two siblings.

"How ya been sweetie? Caught up on things today?" Eve said in a caring tone.

"Things have been great lately."

"Especially with that boy?" Eve said.

"Yea, I'm just really tired, when are they coming back?" Sophia Said looking out the den.

"I don't know, maybe towards nightfall." Lily said.

"And what happened to the other wolf. And my parents?" Sophia asked looking around for him.

"He's at the council, they took him for Testimony. Your parents are taking over at Council." Lily said.

"Must be very serious"

"Oh yes..it's very serious" Eve said with wide eyes.

* * *

**Wolf Council**

The Alpha Wolf Council was held down by A cliff, surrounding wolves around each ledge. In the middle was a large stone, where Humphrey, Garth, Kate, Victor and other top Alphas sat. The crowd was filling up, forming wolves into a large crowd around the large stone. The United pack was ordered to form a defensive tactic behind the crowd, Incase of an attack. There were wolves shouting from the top of the cliff edges, not knowing what the Council was for.

"A lot more showed up then I expected." Garth Said approaching the precipice behind Humphrey.

"Even Sophia's _friend _shows up Humphrey. Look." Kate motioned to the group of teen wolves including Hugo down by the crowd.

"Yea I see, This Council better be worth a hearing" He chuckled. Humphrey decided to start his speech.

"OK EVERYBODY, SETTLE DOWN!" Humphrey shouted. Getting all their attention and silence.

"As we all Heard, The United Pack is standing ground at trouble. We are ordered to stay within pack boundaries, no one past the territories, even our greatest alphas." Humphrey spoke.

"Including past the feild with the dead wolves?.." Candu asked getting hit in the shoulder lightly. This made everyone look as each other confused.

"Look what you did now" Hutch barked at him.

"Shit. I forgot."

"Humphrey what's he talking about?" Kate said, surprised her own mate didn't tell her. Humphrey sighed before he spoke. But Garth stepped in his way.

"A couple days ago, our hunting group spotted an unfamiliar scene in the western plains. Several animals, including wolves, not sure from our pack or not washed up dead on the feilds uneaten. We remained this a secret until Victor has encountered the same thing in his pack." Garth Said. Humphrey nodded at him before he was about to speak again.

"How come you never told me Humphrey? Why are you hiding this from me?" Kate said seriously.

"I'm not hiding it Kate, I just didn't want you and the pack to worry about this thing. But now I think we should." Humphrey said to her.

"The Pack is at stake. The wolf doing this is Ragnos. The chief of the Horde. According to Victor, he has been traumatized by these wolves, and his pack has vanished before him." Humphrey said.

"But right now is not a time to mourn. It's a time we take Action, and fight back to what's about to come upon us." Victor spoke out loud standing up, and then sitting back down coughing.

"Fight back? You mean like a War!?" One spoke I the crowd, getting negative feedback from the leaders.

"You heard what happened to the Northern wolves. If we come prepared, every Alpha should be ready for a fight in return. This is about defending our land" Humphrey said.

"We've never even heard of the Horde until now, where have they been hiding?" One spoke in the crowd, getting a couple applauses.

"They were preparing." Victor Said

"Preparing for what? War?"

"Their bringing back Ragnarok" He muttered. Every wolf looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Ragnarok? I thought those were in the tales?"

"It never happened before," many people shouted back at Victor.

"What IS Ragnarok!?" One yelled afraid.

"Hey Hey settle Down! We don't know for sure... we just need to prepare for an attack of it happens. If we do this, we do it together. For the United Pack!" Humphrey howled as the other wolves joined in and yelled their battle cry.

Just then A loud, deep menacing howl came from the woods just nearby where the council was held. It became silent, every wolf faced the woods who see who it was. Woods were foggy, just as the howl stopped, noise escaped from it. Beneath the white fog came a dark black wolf. Humphrey and the others squinted so recognized who it was. The black wolf escaped the white fog and opened its glowing crimson red eyes.

The most terrifying feature of this unknown Wolf. The big scar running down the bottom of his ear through his left eye. He looked like he's been through Hell, and he came out thirsty for blood.

The Black wolf walked really slow. Hanging his head lower than his broad shoulders, eyes up staring at the Wolves on the big stone. Many wolves in the crowd were puzzled, and tended on this uninvited guest. The wolves backed up in fear and made a pathway towards the leaders as he walked slowly to them. The wolves noticed how much bigger he was from upclose, his thick coat making him look more broad and hunky. His tight black furred muscles flexing within each little step, definitely a lot stronger than Garth's and Humphrey's. Everybody looks at him carefully, knowing he could be real danger.

Kate walked toward Humphrey. Humphrey squinted at this newcomer and looked towards Kate. He saw the fear and confusion in Kate's eyes. Garth stood proud above the rock and so did Humphrey. The wolf stopped and looked up with his red eyes toward Humphrey.

"_So this is the boy.." _he muttered while grinning, almost barely audible to the wolves around him.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked him, unsure by what he's doing here.

"Oh nothing nothing, I beg your pardon..._your majesty_" He chuckled at his own comment.

"As if there is a reason you approach this evening with such fidelity?" Humphrey asked him again. The wolf chuckled sadistically to himself.

"No reason at all. Just a little chance to bargain about your...Pack Tactics. After what I heard you agreed on preparing for a war?" he said, still keeping his eyes on him.

Humphrey shivered a little before he turned back to Victor. "Is this him?" He asked Victor.

"Yes, that's him..." He said soflty. Humphrey swallowed before turning back to Him.

"I hear you must be Ragnos, Son Of Skull. And your hear to take my pack and Summon Ragnarok?" Humphrey said as some of the alphas laughed along. This made Ragnos chuckled.

"I see my reputation spreads across Jasper. There's a lot more that I'll do than just conquer Jasper, did the weedy white wolf tell you that?" He said motioning to Victor.

"I heard you killed every wolf in his pack.." Humphrey stated.

"No..some of them joined the Horde" Ragnos rasply said.

"I suppose you've heard about the dead animals and wolves lying around the feilds. Do you have anything to do with it?" Humphrey asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"As to say I'm a witness and being testified? I have wolves spying everywhere, maybe some of them are in your pack. You just don't know.." Ragnos Said looking at the crowd scanning at every wolf.

"The animals are meant to be eaten! Not killed for your achievement!" Said a little wolf. Humphrey noticed the wolf and saw that it was Hugo, Sophia's friend. Ragnos stared at the little wolf and grinned.

He walked closer to him and laughed.

"Such bravery coming from you little guy. You're parents didn't reward you enough. You're lucky to be alive, because In most packs, the runt gets Eaten!" He spat at Hugo, making him back up away from him.

"Don't speak to the boy like that!" Humphrey barked at Ragnos. He admired that Hugo stood up for himself and the pack, he did have a lot of heart and courage in him.

"You're teaching these young wolves lies. Lies, Lies! They don't know what it's like to live out there! Hiding in flesh and bones in the winter! I doubt their ready when winter comes, food will be scarce enough for the entire pack."

"They are being taught the wolf's way of survival. Not your way of Murdering life around them! You do know it's against Pack Law to kill for sport. Not to mention _eating_ other wolves.." Humphrey said angrily.

"Laws are meant to be broken. You can't expect everyone to follow the Law, as if your the one to talk."

"I vouch for the Pack Law, without them our pack would be worthless" Humphrey said proudly. Ragnos just laughed at his comment. This made Humphrey more aggravated.

"Oh the Hypocrisy. You vouch for the laws? I must say...you're the Omega who married an Alpha, and wasn't that against Pack Law?" He chuckled laughing at his foolishness.

"You will keep quiet! Speaking Evil against Pack leader will result in Execution amongst the pack!" Humphrey barked in his defense.

"Since when is speaking the truth Evil? Everyone in Jasper knows you married a whore, just a desperate little boy who was too weak to find another!" Ragnos spit back. Kate gasped and hissed at his comment, making the crowd gasp also. Humphrey could not take it anymore, after what he called his wife.

"That's it! One more evil word coming out of your mouth will, you will be put away!" Humphrey said stomping on the stone angrily, defending his wife from all this.

"Oh I didn't come here to challenge the Leader.." he said in defense, not afraid of his intimidation.

"In that case. You take on the pack" Humphrey smiled as a mob of alphas approached in front of Ragnos, making him back away. The alphas growled and barked at Ragnos, he still didn't turn his back from them.

"You must know im not the type to negotiate. For your instance as I take on the Pack, you take on _The Horde_!" Ragnos said grinning evilly as behind the foggy woods the horde approached with their deep menacing eyes glowing from the fog.

The alphas backed away cowardly as the Horde approached them. The crowd separating behind the giant rock the leaders where staying on. It was now separated into two groups, the Horde and the United Pack. The Horde approached staying behind Ragnos, growling deeply back at the scared alphas. The Alphas noticed the Horde was filled with more Giant, Brutal cold blooded Hostile wolves, a lot larger than the United packs wolves. The most frightening thing was the Horde easily doubled in size of the United Pack's.

"Where's your pack when you need them?" Ragnos chuckled as the Horde was still growling at the United Pack.

"The Horde outnumbers your pack! They ask for their Hostility, But since you asked for yours, I won't budge one bit!" He grinned, as the Horde still intimidated Humphrey and the pack.

Humphrey looked at Garth. He could see the fear in his eyes, and Humphrey knows he never gets scared easily, but this is entirely different. Humphrey looks back at Kate, the worried expression on her face tells him to talk some sense back and not retaliate.

"Humphrey stop this. You know what you're getting into please! Don't make this worse than it already looks.." Kate said softly and gently to her husband. He Sighs and nods at her in acceptance.

"Okay, you want to negotiate? Fine we will talk, just settle down now" Humphrey said peacefully to the Horde.

"You learned to what it's like to be intimidated. The fear in your eyes explain otherwise. And you know you can't escape your own fears, it's locked up in a iron chain in your heart. That's how I know you" He said back.

"Oh I must tell you, you certainly don't know me.." Humphrey said back.

"Oh In fact, I know more about you than you know about me. I see you've become a strong, heroic Pedestal in the United Pack. Just don't forget where you came from...and what will your mother think of you, Humphrey?" Ragnos grinned.

Humphrey stopped dead in his track. His memory traces back to his childhood with his mother. And tracing back the chaos to what happened before he lived in the Western Pack. He shook his head several times to get that memory out of his head completely, he knows its time to move away from that.

"Humphrey stop it! He's trying to get into your head!" Garth Said as him and Kate held in tight to him.

"Humphrey, I know you're stronger than this!" Kate said to him, he calmed down and breathed rapidly.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Humphrey shouted to him, making him laugh.

"I know everything."

"CURSE YOU! AND YOUR WOLVES!" Humphrey barked in anger to Ragnos.

"You're losing your mind, Humphrey. You aren't ready to face me and forget everything. Just like how you ran away from your pack!" He said.

"How do you know about that?" Humphrey asked surprised he knew he abandoned his home once that time.

"Trust me, like I said. I know and see everything. Even your little hospitality, when you found a frozen pup in the Northern Mountains. And what happened to their parents?" He said making Humphrey freeze where he was. Kate looked up to Humphrey to see his face.

"Humphrey what's he talking about?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Even your own mate doesn't know about her daughters real parents! You must be ashamed.." Ragnos Said still mocking Humphrey as he was clenching his head, still reminding his past.

"You must be Prepared to what's about to come!" Garth Said defending Humphrey as he was still shaking his head and as Kate was holding him tight.

"Yes I am. I've heard you're little pep talk about the War that's coming. I must warn you, this isn't anything you and your pack is prepared for. It's easy to ask for peace when you already lost the war! You must surrender now or your pack will be a hell lot in more trouble than it already is now" Ragnos barked back.

"NEVER! The United pack stands tall and proud. We don't coward back away, this war will will send you away from Ragnarok! You will never obtain it!" Humphrey spitted back.

"Okay, If this is a game to you Humphrey, then let's play. The Horde will hang around here for a while until you finally _Declare_ your war. I must give you time to prepare, Ragnarok isn't fully awaken yet."

"Our wolves show more heart and courage then your cruel, hideous wolves will ever be. We are derived away from evil, and we will always be. I warn you, you wouldn't enjoy this" Humphrey stated.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this a lot more than striking fear in your pack." Ragnos Said as they were slowly turning around leaving back into the woods.

"This won't be the last time we meet. You're in for a rude awakening!" Humphrey yelled as the Horde including Ragnos started walking into the woods, not facing away from them.

"You've already awaken us. But don't worry, we'll be outside the territory, waiting for your next move. And this battle will be one hell of a fight, I'll give you time for prep you have my word. And remember, when Ragnarok comes, it'll be the end of you!"

"I'm sure it will, knowing you spent your whole life trying to take everything to make something happen and knowing you'll still fail!" Humphrey said getting a loud howl and deep growls from the United pack. The Horde returned in their dominance spitting back at them. This was the only time that made Ragnos enraged.

"I'm not like every other wolf you've faced. I strived my whole life to get the Glory I deserved! My father was a Demi-God, brother of Hati. He saw me as a worthless little wolf, bringing the fear and anger down amongst me. Since he was banished, he looked down at me, Knowing I won't accomplish anything. But I seeked otherwise, being the fallen prophet I took vengeance in my own arms, taking what's meant to be mine. It sure took a long time, but look where I ended up. And this one, this one's for me!" He barked sadistically.

"So be it.." Humphrey said to himself.

"Just remember Humphrey. You've escaped once, and you won't escape again this time. I know every move you take." Ragnos Said as Dalgur howled a deep echoing howl, disappearing into the woods.

Humphrey sighed in relief as he left their sight. Kate walked to him to comfort him, after mentioning his mother. The crowd gathered back in front of the rock to where Humphrey was about to speak.

"We must be prepared to a War we've never faced. I need every Male wolf in the pack to start their training, we don't have much time." Humphrey said.

"We don't have much time. We better invade them before things get worse!" One yelled as many others agreed.

"No! We cannot do that, stay put until I figure things out. It's better to play smarter than stronger."

"You've seen the size of those wolves? They completely tower us! Plus they are greater in number!" One yelled as they booed toward Humphrey.

"We will increase in number also, if we can united with the Southern Pack we will advance forward towards Ragnos." Humphrey said.

"Southern Pack! They are nothing but savages!"

"It was a suggestion. As of right now, we stay out of this until we are furthered to proceed with our army." Garth Said.

"What will Winston and Tony think about this!? You even said we don't back away from a fight!" One yelled angrily as they booed.

"Winston and Tony didn't have to face this sort of thing! This is what Ragnos wants us to think, it's not better to attack, we are better than that! He's driving your heads towards Fear, just like he did to mine! Don't let him control you because we are stronger than that!" Humphrey shouted at the angry mob. They finally backed out and agreed to his wise words.

"Again I'm at fault, I underestimated Ragnos' power and knowledge. So I apologize. But he will be back, and this time, it'll be in our arms for the pack!" Humphrey said as the crowd applauded and howled.

"You heard him, Ragnos and the Horde will be out in the outer side of the territory, spying and watching us. We must not attack them, because that's what they want! I order you to stay close within your homes, away from the pack boundaries and territory, that includes our alphas." Garth Said.

"We are the United Pack, just because we don't fight back doesn't make us fear them. We must keep the pack in control, foods will be taken out of our hidden areas and given to the pack if that's what we have to do." Kate said stepping up her place in leadership, getting more applauses and howls.

"What happens if they come and attack us?" One asked from the crowd.

"They won't... they are smarter than that. That will cost them extra and they will rethink about what they've done. Just stay close to your dens, the alphas will be protecting and looking out for the pack. I figure that's it for tonight's Wolf Council, goodnight Everyone!" Humphrey said as he finished his speech and everyone left Of to their dens.

Humphrey walked toward Kate and hugged her tightly. She accepted the embrace and giggled. Kate feels bad for Humphrey, having a wolf bring him through this mess, she knows it won't stop until Humphrey leads to War, making Kate even more sad.

"Are you Okay Humphrey?" Kate asked in a caring tone, licking his ear.

"It's just been a rough night, after all this I figure it's time to head back home." Humphrey said to her yawning.

"Yea, those wolves sure messed with the wrong wolf" Kate said giggling, making him chuckle.

"Yea, and I definitely messed with that wolf also." He said.

"But Humphrey. You know you're better than him, after everything-"

"I know I know...it's just that I've been running my whole life away from this wolf."

"And now it's time for me to stop running and fight back." He said.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Follow and like this story for more updates coming soon!**


	5. The Legend of Hati and Skoll

Kate and Humphrey were walking back to their dens after their interrogation with the Horde. Victor was sent to the Alpha Den by other alphas, where he'll be spending the night. The evening when the council ended, every wolf in the pack was exhausted from all the fear and gossip spreading. It became more suspicious to the whole pack as the Horde was hanging around at night stalking every move of them. Sure the United Pack didn't like the idea as they tried to fight back. Humphrey in the other hand has better ideas, being more smarter to avoid them and isolate them. The Alphas just needed to make sure that there was enough food around for the whole pack so they don't have to look outside from the pack Territory. Kate and Humphrey were quietly walking back to their home. Humphrey got exhausted from today and needed a place to rest. Kate did feel bad for him, having the same wolf traumatize his life and coming back for more. She knows Humphrey is the Alpha and Omega who will bring Jasper back at peace, it haunts her at the idea of leaving for War. As they approached the den, Kate remembered what she heard from the wolf.

"Humphrey...Honey what did he mean by, you remembering Sophia's parents?" Kate asked him soflty. Humphrey just stopped and turned to his mate.

"Look I can't tell you right now, maybe later Kate. We're almost at the den" Humphrey said, Kate just became more inpatient.

"No. You're hiding something from me."

"Well you called my bluff.." He chuckled, making Kate more irritated.

"Humphrey please. Tell me what happened I'm only asking nicely." Kate said getting more annoyed of his actions. She just knows his Omega side is kicking in, despite being one of the leaders.

Humphrey saw the emotion in her eyes. He looks down to the ground then back at her eyes. Sophia is her daughter, and she needs to know what happened also. He took a deep breathe before responding.

"I didn't want Sophia to know..." Humphrey said.

"Know what?"

"Her parents... were most likely killed from those wolves.." Humphrey said gazing into her eyes.

Kate took a step back and realized Humphrey wasn't even telling her half of what happened.

"And you never told me?!" Kate said stomping the ground, making Humphrey take a step back.

"Kate, Kate.. relax. I never personally met him." Humphrey said in a caring tone.

"That wolf explained otherwise!" Kate said glaring her teeth at her mate.

"He's just lying, honey! I am telling the truth, I mean you trust me right?" Humphrey said making Kate give her the look.

"I would've trust you _more _if you told me the day I just met you back!" Kate said angrily.

"It'll take me forever to tell you, I was just afraid how you'd respond!" Humphrey said defending his ground.

"It took me almost THREE MONTHS to find my true love! I don't want to lose the same hope I had back then." Kate said admitting the truth. Humphrey got closer to her and held his head over her, making her lean into his chest.

"I love you don't want you to ignore me Humphrey. You need to tell me, don't make me worry, I've worried too much. Ever since my father died and you became leader, you know that responsibility is s big aspect you'll need." Kate said in a soothing tone.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry.." Humphrey said saddened.

Kate looked up to his eyes and kissed him.

"After everything you've done for me, I feel like I'm not giving you enough credit. I feel like I was just protecting myself instead of you"

"You were protecting me. But this is about Sophia, Humphrey. She needs you in her life, and you need her." Kate said delicately.

"I felt like I was trying to help, but I only made things worse"

"No baby. I understand you have a lot going Through right now. You can make up for it later." Kate said smiling seductively licking his cheek. Humphrey smiled but then faded for about a second later.

"Everything could change you know. I mean a lot changed before Winston's death." Humphrey said as Kate layed her head on his chest.

"And with the log-boarding incident I-"

"Kate. Don't. Not right now please.. a lot has changed since then." Humphrey said avoiding the log-boarding incident.

"So what happened then?" Kate said looking up to him.

"Sophia's parents were dead when I found them. They had claw marks and many bite and scratches around their body, looked like it's been dead for days. And this poor pup layed barely alive in a burrow, freezing to death. I don't know what I would've done without Her. Her laying their in the cold reminded of me when I left, escaping from my-" Humphrey said tearing a little.

"We don't have to go there" Kate said clenching hm tightly.

"I know I know, let's just get back home." Humphrey said nuzzling her side of the head.

"Yea"

"Hey hold on.." Humphrey said stopping dead on the track. Kate stopped and turned toward him.

"When does Sophia hear of this?" He asked.

"Right now its for us, she's got a lot going on right now." Kate said leading the way.

"Okay"

The two wolves made their way back in their Den. They found Victor telling stories to Sophia, Gaia, and Apollo in the den. Making them laugh out loud, making Kate and Humphrey laugh a little too.

"You know I'm gonna enjoy your company even more if your jokes don't entertain me enough!" Humphrey joked.

"Good to hear that. You two never told me you have two more little pups" Victor said as he stared at the two pups play fighting.

"Well we've never thought to see you for a visit, and given the time you'll be staying here for a while" Kate said with a smile.

You three, from now on your staying closer to our den. There's some events going on that are dangerous to go past the valley." Humphrey said to his pups.

"So we can't go to the feilds anymore?" Sophia pouted.

"Not until we are clear of danger, dear" Kate told her daughter.

"Well What Story were you telling them?" Humphrey said as he laid down on the den floor.

"Well, just a little story of how young me adapted into living like a wolf" He said with a smile.

"Can you tell the story of Hati and Skoll?" Sophia Said with a pleading smile.

Victor was taken back by her offer and looked to her parents, as they had the same expression. Humphrey just tilted his head to the side and shrugged. Kate glares and gives her the look.

"What? Hugo told me about it" Sophia said.

"And who is this Hugo? Your boyfriend?" Victor said with a grin, making Sophia blush.

"N-no, not really.." Sophia said hiding her face with her fluffy tail.

"Can we hear it too?" Apollo asked with cute pleading eyes. Victor simply nodded as the pups rushed to their mother.

"The Legend of Hati and Skoll has been told around for Centuries. Mostly in many wolf packs across the world." Victor stated.

"How come I've never heard of it until now?" Sophia asked.

"Well, Jasper Park seemed frowned upon returning its name again. After hearing Ragnarok will rise up its days again." Victor said.

"What's Ragnarok?" Sophia Said as the two other wolves wanted to eagerly know.

"Look what you did now Victor" Humphrey chuckled

Making Kate also giggle. Victor clears his throat before speaking.

"In the Beginning toward Time and Creation, Fenrir has two sons made from dust in the realm of wolves in his image. Hati and Skoll. Hati resembles rhe moon, sparking in nightfall, while Skoll resembles the sun, bringing daylight to Earth. The two wolves had a continuous cycle, the sun chasing the moon, and the night chasing the day thus creating day and night."

"Their disloyalty was at peak, making them Hate each other. And their father Fenrir wasn't too happy about it."

"And what did he do?" Sophia Said eagerly leaning in.

"As it turns out, Skoll killed Hati. And Skoll was banished from the realm of Wolves. This made Skoll very angry, wanting to seek Vengeance" Victor said.

"How do we still have night and day?" Sophia asked looking for an answer.

"Fenrir brought a prophet, The Son Of Skoll. He was destined to live at peace and away from war. Thus, never obeying and destroying everything in its path. The wicked, gritty, sinful wolf commands all of evil reigned down from his Father."

"And who is this wolf?" Gaia asked.

"His name doesn't matter right now. I've told you too plenty." Victor said, knowing he said a little too much to the young wolves.

"Time to go to bed it's really late out" Kate said getting up.

"Wait Wait, is that it? Is that how it ends?" Sophia Asked confused.

"That's not half of the story. But that's as much as you need to hear." Victor said to her.

"And no happy ending?" Apollo said saddened.

"It ended terribly bad, but the legacy isn't finished." Victor said looking at Humphrey.

"And what does "Ragnarok" have to do with any of this?" Sophia asked him, still confused.

"You will learn soon. Soon you won't have to worry about these stories people think are made up." Victor said.

"The prophecy of Ragnarok is debatable, we don't know if it's true.." Humphrey spoke out.

"It's more of an end of an era, per se. After all the Sun ate the moon when Ragnarok Happened" Victor answered back.

"Does it still exist?" Sophia cooed shrugging his shoulder, making Victor chuckle at her eagerness.

"W-well, If.."

"No Sophia it doesn't exist... Look whoever told you this story is just some made up prophecy. You need to get to sleep it's getting late. Also, if you're going out don't leave home without our permission." Humphrey said sternly.

"But Victor didn't finish the story.. What happens with Ragnarok? Does it end-"

"Sophia get to bed" Kate called out.

"Looks like you've told her _plenty_" Humphrey said to him.

"Sorry, I got carried away. With her enthusiasm how could I let it slide" Victor said as Humphrey let out a chuckle.

"Well you two. It's getting late and I say it's time to sleep" Kate said sleeping laying down by her kids.

"Well Goodnight you guys, cute little family I should say.." Victor said.

Humphrey smiled and nodded back and droved to bed. Victor sat their looking at the precious little family. It reminds him of his family, back when he had his wife and child and his paw wasn't broken. It all haunts him back from those early days till now. The humans that hunted them is something he wasn't to seek redemption for.

All laying Of aside of his mind, he decided to go back to bed. He yawned as he snores away.

* * *

**Beyond the Pack Territory**

A large black Hawk soared through the dead tundras of the night. Passing by dead trees, winter was just around the corner, ready to strike the heart of Life. The black hawk soared in circles highly above the United Pack. It was Very late at Midnight, all the wolves fell asleep as the Hawk stalked looking for prey. It soared rapidly throughout the Territory, landing just across the Border where the Horde camped. The Hawk landed on a branch ready to inform his cheif.

"Freynor. You came back early, so please enlighten me.."

"All clear Sir. No sign of wolves this time of night.." The Black Hawk informed his leader.

"Perfect.. now we wait.." Ragnos grinned.

"Wait for what sir?" Dalgur questioned.

"We wait for the fun to Begin.."

The wolves layed on the dirt of the tall thick trees above them. With the thick white fog around them even at night, it made the entire scene more creepy. The Hawk gave a distinctive Hoarse screech in the nightly atmosphere, flying away from the wolves. They just layed their, watching the moon rest it's place under the sun. Their eyes were glowing in the foggy woods, silently stalking and watching every move. Just like every wolf, they howl at the full moon that flowed above them. The only difference was...

_The wolves don't sleep at Night.._


	6. The Misfortune

The next cold morning, was a silent night to remember. The breeze hits off Jasper, bringing a more chilly weather than usually. Since the United pack has to prepare its wolves for War, Ragnos and his Horde have something else in mind.

Ragnos and his Clan get up early, from their "Sleep", wakening beneath the foggy woods. The Horde spots a group of animals ahead of the plains, a small herd of caribou and Bison. Up ahead was the Northern Mountains, the Frozen area no one dares to trespass to. Ragnos walked up to the top of the cliff looking down at the herd. Dalgur follows behind him.

"Something in your mind, Sir?" Dalgur approaches.

"Yes. If the pack doesn't want war I won't give them war _yet. _I'll do everything to keep their heads towards us. You see that herd ahead in the feilds? If we force them to the Northern Mountains, there won't be food the whole winter for their pack. Ragnos said with a evil grin.

A large Black Hawk screeched into the Morning Horizon above the mountains. He landed down just in front of the Horde, Bowing down at his cheif. The Hawk caught some prey in its four inch Talons, chewing it apart piece by piece.

"Give me good news Freynor. Or you'll be chews up like the possum your eating.." Ragnos growled deeply. The Hawk looked up at the wolf with his menacing golden eyes.

"No animal or Herd is past the Northern Mountains. When Winter arrives they will be trapped, you need to move on with your plan if you want to make it count."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. In less then a week they will already run out of food. Then they'll know what hit them.."

"Well that's the last herd seen before Hibernation occurs. Better enclose on them.." Freynor said lifting his wings preparing to fly away.

"Where will you be going?" Ragnos asked him.

"I'll stalk them by day and Hunt them by night. If you ever need me just howl.."

"Better not Seize anymore pups.." he chuckled.

"Will Do Sir.." Freynor nodded as he flew away.

"Let's get this done...Let them know what struck them.." Dalgur growled.

Ragnos and his wolves sneak down the mountain, still very early in the morning. The wolves approach behind the herd staying hidden in the very tall grass. It's still very hard to see the mountains ahead since the thick fog covered everything.

The wolves ambushed the herd, barking and growling at the herd. One tried to jump over the wolves and leave the other direction, but the wolves stood on their hind legs blocking its path and forcing it the other direction. The wolves chased the herd until they were towards the Northern Mountains. Ragnos smiles at this, knowing they won't have food for the whole winter.

"There. That's wasn't too hard. Now we wait for them to starve. Hope they know what hit them already" He said rasply.

"What about food for us sir? We will also starve to death!" One shouted at him. Ragnos turned and angrily flared at him.

"No food for them means they are food to us! There's a Ying to every Yang..!" Ragnos Said as he heabutted him straight in the snout sending him to the tree nearby. Blood starts oozing from his nose in an instant.

"Now that their food is gone, we can finish what we started. If they want blood, I'll give them blood! He said sadistically.

"We already ambushed one of their wolves at Midnight, we will do it again right?" One asked

"Not at Day. They didn't even noticed one of their alphas is missing." He chuckled.

"So we will need a smarter plan"

"We're gonna Invade their Pack?" One asked from the Horde.

"No you fool! There's no...invading. We're gonna go to War, and I'm gonna enjoy it!" Ragnos spat.

* * *

**Later that Morning**

In the United Pack, Humphrey woke up early to do his morning hunting routine with the other alphas. Humphrey walked out of the den and encountered Garth. He had a sort of worried, feared look on his face. Humphrey got concerned and walked closer to him.

"Hey man, something wrong?" Humphrey said to Garth.

"Just noticed, one of our Alphas was missing on today's hunt. He wasn't even found in his own den." Garth Said, making Humphrey Widen his eyes.

"You Sure you looked around everywhere, even past the feilds?" Humphrey asked Garth.

"You said we aren't allowed to go past there since..." Garth Said as they both stared at each other getting the clue together.

"Could it be-"

"No! That son of a bitch had nothing to do with us! He said he was staying out the territory!" Humphrey said angrily.

"Yea Humphrey. He was totally gonna listen. Now our alphas went on the hunt today, what's gonna happen to them?" Garth Said worryingly.

"They can take care of themselves. It's gonna be alright." Humphrey said trying to calm him down.

"That Bastard has a whole army beside him! Plus their Horde is even growing in size, becoming more barbaric and ruthless they need to be stopped with now. On the other side our alphas? They are not alright!" Garth Said shouting at Humphrey.

Just as Humphrey and Garth were bewildered on what happened the other night, the Alphas came back from hunting. This time only they returned with no food. Humphrey and Garth ran up to the Hunting group.

"What the hell?" Humphrey started.

"You aren't gonna believe it. But there's no more food left at the valley.." Hutch informed his leaders. Garth took a step back and shouted to himself angrily.

"God dammit.." Humphrey stomped the floor.

"What about the dead animals in the feilds?" Garth Said trying to work something out.

"They've decomposed, unless you want a couple maggots in your teeth." Candu snickered.

"Right now is no place for joking around. You realize If our pack doesn't have adequate food then we're all gonna starve." Humphrey said.

"We always have food in the hidden spots just in case.." One alpha said.

"That'd be good..._For bout a week" _ Garth informed

"That's not enough for us.. Winter is coming very soon and that's when the real trouble begins." Humphrey said.

"I have an Idea. We can track where the Herd went. They couldn't have gone far, hope not past the Northern Mountains." Hutch stated.

"There's one problem though Hutch.." Garth told him.

"What is it?" Hutch asked.

"Ragnos has this planned all along?" He said.

"Yea you hear that guys? The wolf who's gonna bring back _Ragnarok _and all that Bullshit is ready for us!" Candu said as the others laughed. Garth got angry and stood up to his face.

"Our Pack is in danger. And you're gonna joke about this thinking it's a game?! Shame on you, and your pals." Garth Said in a demanding tone.

"The pack needs to be informed. I'll let them know of all this.." Humphrey said preparing walking back to his den.

"Does Victor know about this?" Hutch asked.

"I dont know, he's in the pack healers den. He's already getting better we just need him out of this from now on" Garth said.

"What if he knows more than we do?"

"Did we have this sort of talk yesterday?" One asked.

"This is different. This time we're preparing to fight back" Humphrey said as he sprinted away into the Alpha Den.

"You heard him, get to your dens." Garth ordered as they trailed off.

At was already noon. The pack was told to meet toward the alpha den. Many wolves started panicking and being afraid of what's happening. Humphrey knew he had to declare war, he'd better do it for the sake of the pack, and for his own family. Humphrey stood at the edge of the rock looking down at the gathering pack, ready to give his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As of right now, there aren't any animals and herds on our Territory, meaning we'd have to eat off of the food in the Hidden areas." Humphrey said as the pack looked at each other confused.

"Another thing to mention. No one is allowed past the feilds. I encourage everyone to stay close to your dens, it'll be safer and won't keep us worriying."

"Those wolves are messing with us! We should've killed them when we got the chance!" One wolf yelled in the crowd.

"We wouldn't have stood a chance! We will find food as soon as possible I just need you to stay calm." Humphrey said back to them.

"They've taken some of our wolves! Know one knows what they did with them!" One cried out.

"We're gonna die with these wolves in our tails! And where are you gonna find the food if we can't go past the Territory?" Another wolf yelled back.

"Me and Garth are heading to the Southern pack with the other alphas, were asking for help and uniting to help defeat Ragnos." Humphrey said as the alphas looked at each other's confused. And even Garth was confused, not remembering discussing about this. Garth slowly walked up and whispered to Humphrey.

"Humphrey are you crazy? We'd be better off without them? You know how Aren rules?! He is the same as Ragnos if you ask me"

"You don't know that. People like to assume false gossips. I'm taking your hand with this one, please I need your help Garth." Humphrey said with emotion, making Garth nod.

"Okay, were bringing the Southern Pack in our Alliance!" Garth Said as the crowd gasped.

"You're gonna get yourself killed! We will be put to more resctrictions if that happens! Just like what happened to the omegas while log-boar-"

"ENOUGH! Leave the past in the past! You don't talk about that stuff if we already got things to worry about! Stay in your dens until we sort this out. Good day." Humphrey said walking back to his den. The wolves sort of complained and scoffled and walked away. Kate walked up to Humphrey.

"Hey are you alright baby?" Kate said nuzzling the side of his shoulder.

"These wolves won't listen. I can't put our pack at risk in such a case. They don't understand what I have to go through right now..." Humphrey sighed as Kate looked up to him.

"We will find a way. Maybe it doesn't involve in a war. Or bringing the Southern Pack over here" Kate said softly, not wanting her husband to leave and fight.

"Either path leads to Ragnos. I won't risk loosing my own family." Humphrey said as Kate slowly soothes him.

"And what about Ragnos and his pack on our tails?" Kate said.

"Don't worry, our alphas are on patrol. If anything I know they won't attack. He won't hurt you I promise." Humphrey said kissing her cheek, making Kate giggle.

"Are you Sure? I mean the pups, they might-"

"Kate. He won't come here without me. He knows that. I certainly know that." Humphrey said calming her down soothing her with his fluffy tail. Kate slightly moaned.

"So what are you doing right now?" Kate asked eagerly, knowing he's very busy.

"I'm going down to the South to look for help from Aren." Humphrey told Kate as she gasped.

"Aren? Son of Ereth? That wolf is known for cannabalistic actions! Humphrey, you don't know what-"

"Kate. People like to assume he's dangerous. Word spreads around Jasper very quick, and everyone assumes that from their point of view. If he's crazy we won't need him. But if he isn't?" Humphrey said and Kate sighed.

"Okay, but be careful. When are you coming back?" Kate said as she nuzzled the side of his shoulder.

"Right now, I have to leave quickly so we can arrange our War Tactics.." he Said and this made Kate very sad.

"When will we get to spend some time together Humphrey? It's been a while, the kids have been busy, you have been very busy.." Kate said looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I know it's been a while. But I promise, I will make up for it. You know I'm doing this for the pack, and for our whole family.."

"That's the Alpha responsible.." Kate giggled.

"And this is the Omega you married.." he chuckled as he kissed her nose making Kate giggle.

"I love you" Humphrey Said as he sprinted off leading the Alphas to the South.

"Same to you Omega"

Humphrey ran out the den looking to see the Alphas ordered up ready for a move on. There were about 20 alphas ready to leave, and many stayed back just in case of an attack. Humphrey was looking ahead only and didn't see a wolf come out the corner so he slightly bumped into the wolf.

"Woah! Sorry bout...that" Humphreys tone changed as he saw Hugo in front of him.

"Sorry bout that Sir. I wasn't looking where I was going..." he said getting up.

"You're okay, sorry I should've been the one looking.." Humphrey chuckled as he smiled back.

"So you must be Hugo?" Humphrey said squinting down at him.

"Yea that's me. I was just looking fo-"

"Yea Sophia isn't here, and you better get home. You too fellas." Humphrey said to his group of friends as nicely as possible, but he's just really tired of him around Sophia.

"Dad? What's going on.." Sophia Said approaching behind him.

"Oh nothing, your friends were just getting ready to go home." Humphrey said as innocent as possible.

"I was gonna hang out with Hugo for a while, and where are you going?" Sophia asked him.

"Going to the Southern Pack. I better leave right now, come here." Humphrey said as he kissed her head and trotted off.

"Love you too"

"And you better bring her home! If she stays out late I will-"

"Okay dad! Bye" Sophia said giggling.

Humphrey grunted in frustration to what this boy was doing to her daughter. Garth and the other alphas were ready to leave.

"You sure are protective. A little over but I won't judge."

"That boy is gonna take over my reputation soon just watch." Humphrey jokes to Garth making him laugh.

The two leaders got in the front of the Alphas, ready to lead the way. Humphrey howled, loud and deep ready for a move on. The wolves created dust on the trails as they left, on their way to the Southern Pack. The pack joined in the howl and applauded for them. Even Sophia and Hugo were appluading.

"There goes my dad!" Sophia Said as they left.

"I wish I was there...Leading the pack" Hugo chuckled.

"You will one day. I promise." Sophia said shyly, staring into his bright green eyes

* * *

**Hey guys so Shorter chapter today and I really apologize but next time it'll be even longer so stay tuned!**


	7. The Encounter

The United pack traveled their way down to the South. Bringing almost all their Alphas, they left several home to defend and attack from the Horde. As they voyaged down the the south, all of life seemed to fade away, bringing more of a desert vibe instead of a forest. It was dry, and a spark of heat flamed the area down the valley. No one knows how these wolves managed to life down here, but this gave Humphrey a second thought of what he was doing. They entered the warm drought, still foggy early in the morning and cracks from the ground escaped from the humid air. As the wolves made their way forward through the fog, they noticed many piles of bones and scrap left on the ground. The wolves felt a eerie vibe around them, making them very uncomfortable.

"This just freaks me out. Who could possibly live in this shithole" Garth chuckled as Humphrey could hear the disgust in his voice.

"No one has reached into the Southern pack this far, we can always hope to find something.." Humphrey said as They continued to travel down the foggy dry land with bones all around them.

"Why didn't we just send one wolf as a messenger and have him explain the rest to us?" Candu complained.

"How would we know if he would've returned?" Hutch asked back.

No one has really heard of been near the Southern Pack. Rumors spread quickly around Jasper, hearing they are savages and cannibals. Although no one in the United pack has seen them, the scraps of bones tell otherwise. Their leader Aren has come to visit a couple councils, and tried to Bargain with Winston about sharing land to one another. Nobody budged in agreement, making him feel left out from the rest. And to that day he never showed his face again. They usually remain isolated and alone not to be interferes with. When it comes to a pack war fighting for land, no pack ever goes near them. Back when the Western and the Eastern pack were rivals, the Southerners stayed away from every conflict. They tend to lurk in the shadows, only attacking when their chances come.

As the Group gets closer, they notice a wide dry land, the feild was moist and foggy while the trees were cut down leaving huge logs everywhere.

"Where are they?" Hutch asked confused.

"They probably died off" Candu blurted out.

"Yea there's bones all around this place. We wasted out time." One barked loudly.

"It's probably not theirs. We don't know if these wolves are hostile or not. Maybe they feed off wolves, who knows.." Hutch replied back.

"What the hell is up with wolves eating other wolves lately? I'm getting Sick of this shit!" Another alpha growled.

"Hold on. Let's just get closer see what we can find" Humphrey said as he led the way down the feilds, getting closer to the dead logs and cut down trees.

"What the Hell happened here?"

* * *

**Back at the United Pack**

Kate was out with the Pups walking along the sunny meadows. Her pups were running and playing around with each other, rolling around and hopping in the green grass. The pups were smelling and rolling around in the flowers, chasing butterflies on a bright afternoon. This made Kate giggle, reminding them of Sophia when she was a little pup. Speaking of Sophia she has been avoiding Her mother these past couple days. Always been hanging out with her friends and Hugo. Kate didn't really mind Sophia hanging out with him, but now it's been a little too much.

As Kate watched her pups in front of her playing around, her mind slowly drifted to Humphrey. He's been very busy this past couple days, most likely preparing a pack for War. This made Kate extremely sad, having her true love leave for a Pack War. Ever since this wolf came into his life it devestated humohrey emotionally and physically. Kate doesn't want to imagine having him leave and never returning, she always hopes there's a smarter and safer way to play the game. But there's no such thing. A War is a War.

Kate's mind slipped away from daydreaming as she heard her youngest pup calling after her. Kate's eyes widened as she noticed she got left behind in her track. "Are you coming Mommy?" Gaia yelled to her. Kate giggled at her own actions, Definitely one her pups won't forget.

"Yea I'm on my way. Sorry bout that honey!" Kate said catching up with her pups.

Kate made her way up the hill where her pups were playing at. She got even more surprised as how much she'd been daydreaming. As she made it to the top she saw out in the distance an unfamiliar figure. It was Ragnos, and his gang looking deeply into them. They hung next to the woods watching her from afar, feeling a little more suspense in her blood. Kate saw them smile and she began to get nervous, not wanting to make things any worse.

She quickly got up and motioned her pups to leave.

"Come on. Let's go home.." Kate gulped.

"But we just-"

"Please NOW!

The pups nodded and left the opposite side of the hill with their mother. They made their way home to the den and refused to talk about it. This made Kate really wonder if Humphrey really wasn't right about them not coming into our territory. Sophia was in the den noticing the scared and confused look on her mother's face.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Sophia cooed, leaning on her.

"Yea everything's fine honey. Just promise me you won't leave anywhere far from the den, including past the lake?"

"But that's where my friends hang.." Sophia drowned but her mother gave her the look.

"Ok. Fine I'll stay in here.."

Hugo was hanging out with his alpha friends by the lake, talking about everything that's been happening so far recently. His head was filling with thoughts about him and Sophia. Again he was also daydreaming just at the sight of her, beautiful grown young female Alpha. Light grey fur with her tinted sky blue eyes. Her cute little smile was what made him melt, it's what makes him feel happiness and joy again.

Hugo wasn't an ordinary boy when he was growing up. Raised in the Eastern pack, he would always come home just to get beat up by his abusive father. A mother passing away at an early age wasn't easy, that's what made his father lose hope. He would avoid returning home some time, afraid to see his father. But when he did eventually, he wouldn't leave for weeks with his injuries. His father passed away last winter, made him sad but not depressed. Eventually when the packs United, he started hanging out with a group of teenage alphas. Together they'd get into trouble, stealing food and messing around with other wolves; usually starting fights for no reason. Hugo realized he didn't like doing that, he needed Sophia back to make him feel the joy he always needed in his life. His thoughts flooded over his head as water was splashed on him.

"What's your problem man?" Hugo barked, shaking his fur leaving the lake as his friends laughed at him.

"Come on man we're just playin around. Besides quit daydreaming about that girl of yours" his friend Jake chuckled, as his other friends snickered. Hugo quietly growled, in annoyance. Hugo knows Jake's a total Joker, being one of his friends and all is good but sometimes he sure is an asshole.

"She's not my girlfriend..."

"Sometimes you're too much on yourself, you gotta let yourself feel _the _aroma" Jake chuckled as his lackeys laughed along.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut If for ya!" Hugo barked back angrily.

"Ok if you wanna leave you can let us know. Have fun on kissing that girl of yours bet that tongue has been everywhere, if you know what I mean." He mocked Hugo as every wolf gets hyped and laughs.

"I'm tired of this shit! You wanna play? Come on bring it on.." Hugo said getting into his offensive stance.

"Yea sure Romeo, I wouldn't wanna challenge you. You know we're just busting balls, Besides we missed hanging out with you. I mean we'll all have to leave very soon..."

"Leave where?"

"You didn't here? The pack is scouting us wolves in their front lines, we'd all be going to War eventually." His other friend stepped up explaining.

"And when is that happening?"

"Soon. We'll need to know if the Pack comes back from the South. I mean we all gotta be prepared, leaving our loved ones and all that."

"You here that Romeo? You'll have to leave your girl very soon. Just get the chance and fuck her while you still can!" Jake said irritating Hugo, making the wolves around going even wilder.

"That's it!" Hugo pounced on Jake harshly putting him down.

"Finally a challenge!" Jake grinned escaping Hugo's pin.

Hugo And Jake got into a nasty Brawl, pouncing and biting each other. Jake escaped Hugo's grapple and went straight for the neck. In a bad position, Hugo twisted his whole body slamming Jake hard on the floor with a loud thud.

"Okay okay I'm done. We good?" Jake sighed in defeat.

"Depends. You still wanna be an asshole?"

Just before Jake could answer a loud snap of a branch can be heard from the bushes behind Hugo. Leaving the bushes was the same black wolf they saw from the council, he crept slowly toward Hugo and his friends. Hugo got off Jake and stared at the Black Wolf.

"Scream. And your friends die.." He growled rasply. The teens backed up slowly except for Hugo who stood there shaking.

"What are you shaking for? Don't be afraid" He said deeply approaching inchest closer, towering over the little wolf.

"You're not allowed to be up here sir. This is Pack Territory! Our pack!" Hugo Barked at the big wolf defending his ground. He chuckled evilly and stared down at him.

"This isn't your pack anymore. If you listened to the leader, you boys aren't allowed to be up here. And you know what happens to wolves if they cross our territory?" Ragnos asked him as he started shaking a little, making him back up a little.

"I'm not afraid of you.." his voice shaked.

"I didn't ask if you were. You think you can fight a war with Bravery?"

"I'll do anything to fight in a war!" Hugo Barked up to him, but Ragnos didn't move an inch.

"You won't stand a chance, acting all courageous to win a pack leaders daughter. What will her father think of you?" Ragnos said making him growl.

"You leave her out of this!" Hugo Bared his sharp teeth. Ragnos sighed.

"You see that waterfall past the lake over there.. there's a hidden passage inside there. It'd be a nice for a date. Bring her, best time of place to not get caught is Night. Be ready, I know you got a killer Instinct inside you boy." he smirked. Hugo looked past the waterfall where he motioned to. He thought for a moment, as soon as he turned he was gone in a blink of an eye. He also noticed his friends were gone, ran away like a bunch of cowards.

"Great..." he scoffled. He ran away from the lake toward the Pack. Ragnos only watched from the distance grinning at him.

* * *

**Southern Pack**

The United wolves continued walking down the foggy plains, fallen trees, huge logs and an unbearable smell from dead flesh. Continuously walking over skeletons, they thought they weren't gonna get any farther than this point. Some other wolves thought they were wasting their time, having no point to bring wolves into their pack. They tried howling, calling out for someone to answer. But no one did, it was silent and cicadas were shrieking inside logs. But up ahead beneath the fog was an old wolf, leaning on a rock. Humphrey and Garth looked at each other before waking closer to him. He noticed his scars everywhere on his body. Only his light brown sillouhette can be seen from the brown fog ahead.

"What the hell?" Garth Said shocked.

"Sir, are you alright?" Humphrey questioned him as they got closer to him. From upclose he can be seem shaking and tremoring continuously. He started mumbling words quietly to himself, shaking in fear. The wolves were confused to what was happening to this wolf.

"H-he, He's h-here...H-he's..." he Tremors. Humphrey walks by to pick up the wolf, he noticed he was frozen cold. He looked back at Garth and at the wolf.

"What do we do Humphrey?" Hutch asked. Humphrey wasn't sure what to do, this poor wolf was lying here shaking in fear and no food or water was around them at all.

"H-he, k-killed...Them.." he muffled softly as Humphreys ears immediately perked.

"Who killed who? Who?" Humphrey said close to his face, wanting answers as the wolf was continuously shaking.

"R-ra.." he stuttered.

"Ragnos?" Garth answered interrupting him. As he heard the name he shook his head several times at Garth.

"That's not possible...how could he come that Far?" Humohrey told him in disbelief.

"He did tell you he's everywhere.." Garth admitted to him. Humphrey nodded as he remembered what he told him.

"True...but what did he want with the Southerners?"

"He's a psychopath Humphrey. He kills every single life in his path. You know it's only up to us now to stop him." Hutch said.

"How many wolves does this guy have?! HUH?" One growled digging his claws in the dirt.

"But we're easily tripled in size of our wolves compared to theirs! Not to mention we're surrounded by them" Candu shouted.

"We need to get back to the pack. Who knows what Ragnos is doing right now.." Garth Said as the wolves were leaving.

"Wait wait. What about him?" Humphrey said motioning to the tremoring wolf. Garth sighed before answering back.

"There's nothing we can do...he's already frozen in his place. We need to get a move on."

Humphrey looked back at the wolf, tremoring in fear. He's been in a war trauma most likely, haunting him from the decimation of his own pack. Hunphryeblooked down in sorrow, unable to save this poor wolf from what happened. Now it's too late. He walked closer to the wolf, who stopped shaking and began breathing rapidly.

"Sorry pal...I'll give Ragnos something to fear." Humphrey Said to the wolf, who was now frozen dead in his place. He shut his eyes closed, and walked away from the feilds returning home.

* * *

**United Pack**

Kate was outside of the Alpha Den, waiting for Sophia to return home. It was already nightfall and was getting pretty late, making Kate more Anxious. The pups were already asleep now Kate just needed to make sure Sophia got home safely. This made her wonder if she really should trust her hanging out with those boys daily. They don't seem much trouble but staying very late at night isn't how Kate raised her.

It's been about five minutes and Sophia still hasn't returned. Kate couldn't handle it and walked down from the den into the woods. Kate heard a sudden noise in the distance. She quickly got closer to the sound of commotion and saw it was Sophia and her group of friends laughing and talking on a huge log. Kate noticed Hugo was the only male there along with three other girls. Kate got more angry at Hugo dealing with Sophia's business these past weeks. She hid in the bushes sort of stalking them and hearing to what they were talking about. Kate inhales in anger and walked toward them.

"Okay, Truth or Dare Sophia?" One of her friends asked.

"Ummm...Truth.." Sophia replied Shyly.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Hugo!" All the girls giggled as Sophia blushed with red cheeks. Kate gasped at this and decided to end it before things turn more dirtier.

"Okay, that's enough everybody back to your dens!" Kate said not keeping an eye of Sophia.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Sophia shouted back, embarrassed having her mother ruin her night.

"Haven't you heard what your father told you?! Its way past your curfew! It's too dangerous to be out here, especially with those wolves!"

"But Hugo was he-"

"Oh I Don't care! You're staying in the den tommorow till your Father returns! He will not be happy" Kate shouted at her daughter. Sophia looked at her friends leaving including Hugo, then back at her mother.

"Thanks a lot! You embarrassed me in front of my Friends!" Sophia yelled to her mother.

"You aren't getting any closer to Hugo from now on, you understand me?" Kate asked her. Sophia only made a friend face and pouted.

"He's not a bad wolf! If you'd know him he's-"

"I dont trust him. It's more dangerous now to be out at night, and he still doesn't listen to what your father said. Now he's making you listen to him, you know you're better than that!" Kate bursted out.

"Ever since I've met-"

"Please go to the Den, we'll talk about this with your Father." Kate sighed. Sophia growled under her breath and walked away.

Kate was really disappointed in her daughter acting like this. Ever since that boy came by her she's been manipulated by him. Hanging out past sunset, going past pack Borders, and given she's a pack leaders daughter she should be more held accountable.

"Please Humphrey I need you here...With me" Kate sighed looking down at the ground walking slowly.

"What a mistake for him to Leave..." a deep demonic voice answered behind Kate. Kate's eyes widened at the voice knowing who it belongs too. She slowly turned around to look at the wolf, standing on top of the huge log looking down at her.

Kate became terrified and barked back at him.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?!" Kate growled that him.

"I can't. After all you truly are a beautiful wolf.." he chuckled.

"You and your pack is sick! They've rotten to the core, you think you can say and commit this sort of stuff and expect to run away?"

"Your Pack is no different from mine. We can easily kill your pack to shreds right now if we want to. Everybody thinks we're merciless and ruthless, just be glad your pack isn't dying. Well, maybe it is in a few weeks due to all the scare food, you will starve before winter arrives."

"I know you won't attack without us fighting back! You're too afraid of what will happen!" Kate barked.

"And what will? Your heroic Husband saves the day like he always does? Well what if he's dead right now?" Ragnos Said rasply, making Kate gasp.

"I know he isn't... and be glad he isn't.." Kate smirked back to him.

"You're pretty optimistic if I should point out. You do know I have wolves all around the Southern Pack right now?" Ragnos asked, making Kate open her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh yes, he's fallen right into my trap! There's no help needed with the Southerners. He asked for a War, and a deal is a deal."

"Leave the games aside...you aren't winning this anytime soon!" Kate said walking toward her den.

"And you are? Looks like you aren't winning your daughters heart back anytime soon. Such a shame to have a disobedient Daughter of a leader. Also knowing, you aren't her real parents.." Ragnos grinned evilly. Kate stopped in her track and angrily turned back at him.

"You leave her out of this! That's none of your business, I won't Hesisate to Kill you! You are sure tempting me!" Kate growled at him viscously. He only chuckled at Kate.

"I would love to see you try. The daughter of Winston, a great Alpha warrior of the Western pack. Everybody knows you, you are heard all around Jasper. They also know you are the easiest wolf to Seduce, taken from a weak Omega!" Ragnos grinned licking his lips hungrily at her.

"How dare you think of me like that! Looks like lying isn't your best trick out there. You will pay for every single thing you did to Humphrey!"

"I don't owe you anything. If I'm the one asking, he should show me some gratitude. This was what I always wanted."

"You always wanted a War?!" Kate asked confused.

"_I want Him dead. And you and your pack is next.."_

"I don't want to see your face ever again!

"Do me one favor would you? Have your daughter stay inside her den for the rest of the day tommorow. Not that she doesn't know already, but because it's _Safer_" Ragnos said sadistically.

"I'm not taking favors from you! She understands her responsibility!"

"Does She now? I don't mean to waste your time, but soon your whole pack will starve to death. That's not if I simply kill you right now.." He growls as Kate slightly yelps.

"I'll see you around. This won't be the last time you see me.." Ragnos grinned as he turned around the big log and headed into the woods.

Kate sighed to herself, breathing rapidly catching some air. She quietly walked to her den, looking at Sophia and her pups who had fallen asleep. It's been a rough day for her, and Sophia has been a major pain with Hugo, and as a mother Kate tries to put a stop to it. Kate doesn't want to end her friendship and Social life, but Sophia needs to understand when enough is enough, and who it's with.


	8. A way back

The United Pack made it's way back home very early in the morning. It was a silent walk, no commotions or conversations between every wolf after what they just experienced. The morning was chilly, and the sun slowly started to make its way up the horizon. Humphrey in the other hand didn't know what to say, feeling bad on leaving a poor wolf all alone. But Garth was right, bringing him here won't make him any better. Humphrey is worried on what might of been happening back at home, knowing the Horde is just outside the border. It's also making him more worried that Sophia might be with those boy hanging out around night, well knowing the danger of it. Humphrey led the way into the Border where they met the pack, they were still sleeping obviously since it was very early in the morning. It was quiet, more quiet than usual. That's really strange, not noticing any birds chirping around the area but only a large black Hawk screeching in the sky. The wolves made their way back home, first bringing in more food from the Southern area and the hiding area where they store them. It'll be enough to feed for about two weeks.

"Anything you wanna talk about Humphrey? You know, Privately?" Garth asked caring for his friend.

"I'm fine, just get back home take a day off." Humphrey smiles as he nodded and left home.

The wolves made their way home, first bringing more food they found on the way to have enough for the whole pack. Humphrey made his way into the Alpha den where he saw His wife and pups sleeping. He only smiled as he came closer to brushed the side of his two pups and kissed them, making them yawn. He then walked over to Sophia and kissed her on the forehead, making her smile lightly. Humphrey sat and snuggled beside Kate wrapping his arms around her thin body. Kate slightly moaned as she felt her touch, then her eyes widened at what she noticed. She turned her head around quickly only to notice her husband smiling at her. Kate sighed in relief and turned her body around facing him, she dug her head in his chest snuggling closer to him.

"Oh I missed you.." She purred.

"Missed you too dear.." Humphrey said in a calm, masculine voice. He kissed her forehead making Kate giggle.

"Finally I could spend some time with you.." Kate said softly in his ear.

"I missed this, sorry for being busty lately." Humphrey yawned, squeezing her tighter to him. Kate moaned at his touch.

"You don't need to be sorry. You're doing it for the pack, thats my hero.." She purred kissing his neck.

"How where the Pups? And Sophia? Suppose those boys finally had enough being by her.." Humphrey said looking at Sophia sleeping peacefully.

"The pups are great. Just been chasing them slightly around the den to make them eat but you know, their little minds don't think enough.." Kate giggled, making Humphrey chuckle.

"And Sophia...she's kinda grounded for the whole day from what happened yesterday.." Kate said gazing into his bright blue eyes. Humphrey looked back at an instant with ears perked up.

"Grounded? Why what did she do?" Humphrey asked confused slightly getting up looking down at Kate.

"I caught her around at night with her friends...and you know that boy.." She said, making Humphrey growl under his breath.

"God damn those boys can't leave her alone for one day.." Humphrey shouted in a whisper, not wanting to wake them up.

"Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they'll leave her alone.." Kate said softly, calming him down.

"I don't think she fully understood what I said, I said at night no one is allowed out their dens! And yet here she goes. Typical Teenagers.." Humphrey barked slightly.

"Well they are teenagers, they won't really listen until you _actually _do something.."

"Yea true. I'll have a talk with Sophia later in the day. Right now I'm comfy with you right now" he sighed, laying down on top of her. Humphrey gently kissed her, caressing her body in the making. Kate moaned and kissed him back. She felt amazing, yet at the same time wanting to point out what Humphrey needs to know also.

"I also Encountered him yesterday Humphrey.." Kate said softly as Humphrey stuck his head up staring into her honey eyes. Humphrey knew who Kate was referring to, this made him worried slightly.

"What happened?" He said, putting his paw on her right cheek. Humphrey had a bad feeling, fearing for his wife's confrontment with a psychopathic wolf.

"I was with the pups and I saw him with his wolves down past the meadows. And when I crashed Sophia's and her friends night, he came toward me."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No. After I told Sophia to go home he approached me in a reluctantly manner. Also threatening me and telling me your husband won't get home. Also talking about How he's gonna...kill you." Kate gulped at the last part. Putting her paw over his hand on her cheek staring into his eyes.

"Did he leave after that?"

"Yes, hopefully the last time I will see him."

"I should've never left, I'm so sorry.." Humphrey said hugging her tight, making Kate hug even tighter. He gently pecked his lips on hers, making her smile brightly.

"It's okay you left for a reason. Also, how was the trip, did you bring the wolves here?" Kate asked as Humphrey's smile faded away instantly.

Humphrey was only nodding no, Kate grew an intrigued look on her face.

"What happened?"

"They vanished. Ragnos wiped out the Pack comepletely, this wolf is everywhere. Now it's up to us to stop them.."

"Oh god.." Kate shivered clenching Him even tighter digging her head in his chest.

"It's okay" Humphrey said kissing her forehead holding her tightly.

"He might've had this planned all along. This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to take a stand.." she said softly.

"And I will.."

"Right now let's just enjoy our time together, can we?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Of course my love.." Humphrey smiled widely back at her, they enjoyed the rest of their morning cuddling under the beaming rising sun.

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

I woke up from my sleep, just sat under a stump behind the tree for the night. Can't go back to my place my friends are sure angry over what happened yesterday. As soon as Sophia's mother came, those guys just left me there. What mad me angry was the fact they can't get over it, so I didn't really want to go visit them anymore. I just couldn't get my mind off Sophia, she is truly the most wonderful, beautiful, and amazing wolf I've ever seen. Just the sight of her makes my heart and eyes melt, her soft light grey skin with her beautiful sky blue eyes. Her cherry Smile is enough to make someone's day. And her laugh, oh please don't get me started. That girly giggle is one of the best things about her, other than her perfect appearance of course. I just wish her parents would give me their word, they don't seem to like me very much. I've been wanting to introduce myself couple times, but that just scares me. What if they don't like me? What if they don't accept me?

Ever since my dad died, I've been living with my friends this whole time. What we've been doing for the past months have been crazy. We use to pull pranks a lot in our old packs but now since the pack United things have changed. And ever since I met Sophia I don't want to live like that anymore, I feel like it's time to start a new life again. But that's way in the future and Its certain it's not gonna happen. Us teenage wolves are most likely getting deployed from now to next week into War. Yes it freaks me out, but you gotta do what you gotta do. And who knows, maybe this might be my last time I'll hang out with Sophia ever again.

As I turned the corner from a huge rock In front of me were the my friends, including Jake. They all had eyes toward me, looking rather strange. Jake steppes up towards me and lightly growled.

"How was the night?" He answered plainly.

"What do you mean? You were there.." I told him back, referring the night into the woods.

"No I meant how was your night in the den with her. You slept with her didn't ya?" Jake chuckled slightly. I'm not surprised he would ask a question like this.

"I didn't sleep with her, Jake. I fell asleep behind a tree for the whole night.." I said as they all started laughing. They mostly laughed intentionally just to make me pissed.

"You ruined your chance of gettin' laid, Hugo!" Jake snickered. This clown clearly didn't get an ass whoppin' when he was younger. Jake is just so immature it irritates me.

"I'm not like that! Besides I've got more important stuff to do than hanging with you assholes.." I said plainly, enough of their shit.

"Like what? You don't do shit without us, other than licking her all day" Jake bursted our laughing, as other wolves were rolling on the floor. I was now fuming, my ears were turning red.

"Funny you should say that. Cuz all you guys do is sit by the lake jerkin' each other off. I'll be doing what's right for me, and my pack. Just face it, you aren't the type of wolves to sacrifice your own life for the pack!"

"Yea whatever, you know what? You can leave us alone and stay with your dream girl cuz that's all you do now. If you need her more than us, We don't need you anymore! So get the hell outta here!" He barked back, thinking I was afraid.

"Oh I certainly will then!"

"Fine. It'll for sure the the last time you see her. You're not coming back down from those mountains.." Jake said motioning to the Northern Mountains. The war is held up at the very peak, getting their is as difficult as actually fighting in the war. It scared me knowing some of us might not return back home, to see our loved ones again. But I'll do anything for the pack, to apperently put an end to Ragnarok.

"Oh and Hugo?" Jake pointed out, getting my attention.

"You might wanna keep that Girl close to ya...she might be the easiest wolf to get into trouble around here.." Jake said licking his lips. This angered me, it made me more cautious and protective towards her.

"If you dare touch her-"

"See ya soon bud" He blurted out with his friends walking the opposite way into the forest. I growled under my breath deeply. I didn't need them. Now I'm all alone, those wolves sure left me now all I need is Sophia.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Sophia woke up from her sleep, bright in daylight. Blinking several times before wide awaken, in front of her was her father. She looked back at her siblings and her mother, still asleep. She doesn't usually wake up this early but now that her dad is here she can't escape it. Sophia most likely predicted a long session of talking nonstop about the consequences. In fact she probably knows her father will ground her even more.

"Morning?" Sophia Said with a tilted head looking at her father. Humphrey just stared and smiled down at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty.." he complimented, making his daughter giggle.

"Hey dad, I missed you" Sophia said hugging him tightly.

"Missed you do dear" Humphrey said softly accepting the hug. After the hug between the two got a little quieter. Of course Sophia not wanting to bring up what happened last night. She sat down as Humphrey scooched over next to her.

"So, your mother told me.." Humphrey said eyeballing her. Sophia looked away fast staring into the ground, fidgeting with her paws. She took a deep breath before looking up to her father.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Woah relax baby it's okay.." Humphrey said soothing his daughter down from freaking out.

"You do know it's dangerous that time of night to be out there all alone. Especially right now.." He said sternly. She just simply nodded.

"When am I gonna meet This wolf Hugo?" He questioned her. She became silent for a moment before speaking.

"You did meet him. You just left to go to your hunting trip.."

"I'm not trying to ruin your social life or anything but promise me this, watch out who you talk to" Humphrey told her as she nodded.

"Hugo's a really nice guy. He just has hard things happening right now, especially at home.." Sophia said softly, making Humphrey nod. This boy reminded Humphrey of himself, an orphan who just wants to have fun, and there's nothing wrong with having fun. He realizes he's been a little too hard on him.

"I remember doing the same thing you were doing with your friends. Hanging out late at night, laughing and having a good time." Humphrey said remembering the fun he had in his Omega days.

"Never knew you were the partying type.." She giggled.

"Your mother wasn't fond of it. The omegas used to party all night. All the alphas hated us but we cared less." He chuckled.

"You went from being a party clown to a pack leader. Those moments live by fast" Sophia giggled.

"It had its moments.." Humphrey chuckled. His laugh faded as his memory came quickly to a disaster.

"It all happened so fast. Enjoying my life with my only friends. My Omega pals..." He said softly. Sophia looked up to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know you miss them...I'm sorry for what happened dad" She said nuzzling the side of his shoulder.

"It happened so quick. Ever since I came back and took leadership, I forgot who I was..." Humphrey said looking at the ground tearing a little.

"Well now you won't lose the ones you love anymore. We'll be with you" Sophia softly replied holding his paw with hers.

"The reason, baby I'm telling you this is...those moments you enjoy always have a turning point. And if you don't realize that sooner, it turns your whole life around.." Humphrey said down to her as she nodded.

"You wanna go for a walk dad? Just me and you. I know it's been a while but I'd love one.." She said smiling to him, getting his thoughts out of his head.

"Of course my princess!" Humphrey replies licking her ear as she giggles. The two wolves head out the den and enjoy their peaceful walk in the bright afternoon of Jasper.

The rest of the afternoon the two wolves go out for a walk. Of course they first ate before they left so they don't get hungry on the walk. Humphrey continued telling stories to his daughter, making her laugh uncontrollably. Humphrey chuckled at her, she's still the same energetic little wolf he always had.

"So you and mom have any other stories you haven't told me yet?" Sophia Said with sly look.

"Maybe..." Humphrey chuckled. The walk became awkwardly silent for a moment until Humphrey spoke up again.

"Honey look, if you wanna hang out or anything, please tell your mother and I. Don't get us all worrying or anything. But right now isn't the best time to hang out. These wolves are out the border ready for anything that comes their way." He informed his daughter.

"But they won't reach us all the way here would they?"

"They did. Many wolves in our pack encountered them. As of right now, you're not going anywhere at night and so is those friends of yours.." He said as she nodded.

"What's going on lately? With these other wolves involved?" Sophia asked worryingly, unaware of what's happening lately around the pack.

"There's nothing you need to worry about, honey. Garth and I got the whole pack under control." He said smiling, feeling a little guilt for lying. Sophia smiles back as they decided to head back home from the walk.

Walk became silent again, only sound that can be heard was the birds chirping on the bright green trees. Humphrey looked down at his little daughter, well not so little anymore. He just looked at her, admiring her beauty and personality. To him she was growing up so fast, kind of made him sad she's not his little girl anymore. Humphrey, still surprised on how big she was getting. Sophia was only less than a foot shorter from her father, since she still isn't an adult yet. Sophia slowly looked up to him and blushed slightly, only making him chuckle.

"You're a very gorgeous young wolf, you know?" Humphrey smiled, teasing her and making her blush on purpose.

"Should I be flattered or Thankful?" She replied slyly with a cheery smile.

"A bit of both.." Humphrey chuckled, making her giggle.

"Well thanks dad.." Sophia said softly lying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Just at that moment came Hugo beneath the bushes stopping in front of them. He turned around and gasped at the sight of Sophia with her father. Sophia also gasped but at an instant almost smiled. Humphrey gave him an uneasy look and walked slowly face to face with him. Hugo gulped quietly as he slowly tried to back up.

"You Okay?" Humphrey asked him.

"Yea, yea I'm okay. S-Sorry for interrupting.."

"Sophia can you give us a moment please" Humphrey said not turning back to her, just looking at Hugo. Sophia nodded as she gave them two some privacy. Hugo shuddered at what's happening and became more anxious.

"What brings you here this morning?" Humphrey asked looking down to him.

"I just got into an argument with some friends of mine. So I spent the night behind a tree..."

"You don't have any other place to spend the night?"

"No, ever since my dad died I've been living with them. Now I can't go back anymore.." Hugo replied. Humphrey sort of broke into character and felt intrigued to know more.

"Well I like what you did a couple days ago at the council. You got heart kid.." Humphrey chuckled down to him, making him smile.

"I just came here to tell you if you're ready.." Humphrey asked him. He got confused and tilted his head.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for deployment.." Humphrey said softly, not wanting him to feel scared.

"I got nothing left to lose. I won't let my pack down" Hugo smirked at Humphrey. Humphrey can see bravery in this young boy, He felt guilty about raising his gaurd so high up on a young wolf.

"We need more wolves like you kid. You better be ready to Serve your pack, even if it's the last thing you do.."

"I'll be honored" He smiles, standing up big and proud on all fours.

"Now go back there and enjoy your time with my daughter. Just don't go anywhere past the lake by sunset. I'm sure those wolves aren't here anymore, I haven't seen them in a while. IfI don't see her back by Sunset, were gonna have problems so be very careful. I'm counting on you" Humphrey said sternly.

"Yes sir" Hugo nodded and went to catch up to Sophia.

Humphrey felt like Sophia needed someone to guide her way into a social lifestyle, so he trusts Hugo to stay with Sophia. He doesn't want to be the strict dad who doesn't let his pups do anything, he feels like they need the freedom he had as a pup. Humphrey slowly walked back to his den, bringing in more food for the pups and Kate. Humphrey took a day off and sat in the den, playing with his little pups and staying by his lover. Humphrey told Kate about the whole thing, knowing she's okay with it at the moment. He decided he really needed one day for rest, before he takes things in his own hands.

Hugo And Sophia walked along the path, enjoying the scenery of the beautiful forest. Now and then the two wolves will eventually gaze at one another, both blushing when making eye contact. Sophia quickly admires his athletic build. Since he's almost an adult he's definitely got something to look at. Hugo does exactly the same thing, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face from time to time. Not to mention he quickly looks back to scan her wonderful figure, very slender body with slim thick wide hips accentuating her whole body, that definitely would make any wolf go crazy. The walk was quiet and peaceful, only the waterfall can be heard from far away.

"What did he talk to you about?" Sophia ssked looking up to him.

"Oh you know, just about bringing you home earlier so we don't bite tails at one another" He chuckled as they shared a laugh.

"And about me ready to leave soon..." he said more seriously. Sophia nodded as she wondered off, thinking about what will happen with the pack.

"We just better hope we're ready. I know we're stronger then them.." Sophia said confidently.

"I don't know Sophia, have you seen those wolves?" Hugo shrugged.

"They're as worse as humans. Those wolves shred packs meat by meat, and take whatever they want from them. They're very dangerous wolves, makes me sick" He said to her.

"There's one thing we have that they don't have though" Sophia Said looking into his bright green eyes.

"And what's that?"

"They don't have heart and love. That's what they're afraid of. They chose to become sick and barbaric, because deep inside they're afraid of themselves" she said softly. Hugo continued to gaze into her wonderful eyes. He simply nodded and smiled back at her, making her blush.

"I got nothing else to lose anymore. My friends left me, my parents passed away. Now it's just me, fighting my hardest battle that's yet to come.." He said softly looking into the ground. Hugo truly feels bad for leaving his friends, knowing they were the only one there for him.

"Hey Hey look at me. It's okay, we'll go through this together.." Sophia Said holding his paw looking into his eyes. He looked back at her and smiled.

Hugo's truly blessed to have a beautiful, smart, and caring wolf around him. Without Sophia right now he might've been dead by now, the Horde would've had a hold on him. He decided to enjoy his time with her and show her the place he wanted to visit.

"Follow me. I got something to show you." Hugo said to her leading the way. Sophia followed behind his steps.

"Any more other Surprises?" Sophia laughed as they both headed to the waterfall. "Yep, plenty more!" He said as they reached the waterfall. The two wolves reached the waterfall. It was already mid afternoon, the lake was empty only a couple deer bathing from afar. Hugo led the way closer to the waterfall as they treaded in the shallow water. The lake was shallow all the way out, making it easier to cross the lake and not swim across. The waterfall ahead was huge, connecting to the lake and a nearby river.

"So this is the place. It's quite beautiful.." Sophia cooed behind him. Hugo quickly looked back at her and fell in his dream land. Sophia's fur was reflecting off the roaring waterfall, creating a bright rainbow all across her fur. Hugo gazed at the beautiful angel, dropping his jaw in amazement.

"Umm Hugo?" She asked confused, making Hugo wake up back in reality. He quickly shrugging off in embarrassment looking away shyly.

"Oh um, s-Sorry. It's not really the place. It's really just _inside _the waterfall" he smirked. "Inside..?" Sophia asked surprised, a little more anxious.

"Relax Sophia. No one ever found this place but me. It'll be safe I promise" Hugo said in a caring tone with an adoring smile. She smiled back and followed his lead into the waterfall cave, going through the waterfall. They both shrieked as they got wet, Hugo smiled as he shook himself off, revealing his tight muscles under his wet coat. Sophia states for a while, slightly panting at the sight. He splashed water on her slightly, getting a soft growl from Sophia as he chuckled.

"This place is really huge! How did we never find this?" Sophia Said in wonder.

"Come with me, I'll show you the way" Hugo said gazing into her bright sky blue eyes. Her eyes were crystal clear, as it became more dilated the reflection of the water made it shinier. Hugo had the happiest look on his face, he wanted her so bad.

The two wolves walked deeper into the cave, staying close to one another from nearby danger.


	9. The Problem

**_Hey guys I'm back. Now that it's summer vacation I might be updating more frequently. I can't hold that promise but I'll do the best I can. Enjoy this CRAZY chapter!_**

* * *

Sophia and Hugo were walking together into the cave, exploring the beauty of shiny crystals and some rare earth minerals. They were amazed at the wonderful shapes and sizes of every crystal, of many many colors. They stayed close to one another, both brushing the side of one's fur. Hugo had a happy smile on his face, he loved the scent and touch of her soft fur. Sophia felt protected and cared for when it comes to being toward Hugo, she loved being around his musky scent. The two wolves peacefully walked down the dark cave, while the shiny crystals reflected off the beaming light from the outside, it was like a once in a lifetime view. Hugo noticed the fur on Sophia's chest became brighter, more like a topaz color. He looked off the distance to see a bright crystal beaming off of her fur, making her appear like an angel. Hugo gazed at her with wide eyes she slightly blushed to him.

"How did you even find this place, Hugo? It's absolutely amazing!" Sophia said in wonder, still admiring the cave.

"Found it a while ago. Didn't tell anyone about this place expect you, I wanted it to be special for you" Hugo said with a smile, wagging his tail.

"It is very special, thank you" Sophia said gazing into his bright green eyes. They layed eyes on each other for a couple seconds before turning around, then it became an awkward silent.

At that moment, a swarm of fireflies came inside cave, lighting up the place in many colors. They were both amazed, staring at the wonder and looking at each other at the same time. The cave became bright enough to see the passageway back to the entrance of the cave. Hugo never thought this would happen, but he's glad it came at the right moment. For the past couple days may have been rough for him, first he lost his childhood friends and then an actual place to sleep. He's still slowly getting over the breakup with his pals, but he realized he'd be better off without them, it's been putting him in a bad place escecially during this time right now. Sophia in the other hand never seen such a thing in her life, the beauty from the crystals and the beaming fireflies lit up the place perfectly. The shallow water beneath their feet became bright blue, making it very clear to see through.

"This is better than I imagined it to be" Hugo smiles widely, amazed st the wonderful sights.

"I never seen anything more beautiful" Sophia awed in wonder. He chuckled at her astonished face, looking dreamily at her.

The swarm of fireflies flew away out of sight to the top of the cave, making it very dark to see now. Sophia lightly gasped and dug her head into Hugo's chest, making her feel protected. It was now pitch dark, the two wolves stood very close to each other not sure what to do next.

Eventually some light crept in from the heights of the cavern walls, shining off of the tall cave wall behind then. Before Hugo could say something, he noticed something out in the walls of the cave. Sophia noticed what he was staring at, and she looked also. They both slowly walked toward the opposite side of the cave looking at the wall. It was rock art of some kind, most likely made from humans. They were amazed at the art, they both examined the figures of wolves shown across the cave wall.

"Look at this.." Hugo said mesmerizingly.

"What do you think it's for?" Sophia asked looking up to him.

"I don't know, it's pretty though" he shrugged.

He walked closer and looked up the wall to see what surprised him the most. Before he could say something, Hugo very well remembered who it was. His eyes opened widely and his fur stood upward. Sophia noticed and quickly rushed over to his side, holding her paw with his.

"Hugo!" She quickly held onto him, he looked like he was about to faint. He put her paw on the side of his cheek, looking down to him. He looked up and smiled, then quickly his ears perked up.

"Sophia. Look up. That's him" he pointed out to the top of the cave wall. Sophia looked up and finally saw what Hugo caught also.

"Oh my god.." She said under her breath, barely audible. The wall had writing and a figure of what appears likely to be Ragnos, his dark hide with deep red eyes. The writing read "_Ragnarok will soon __seek its Path"._

"How is this possible? There's no way he could've done this.." Hugo said surprisingly, mostly afraid. Sophia stood next to Hugo realizing something big.

"The prophecy..." she muttered, though Hugo didn't catch that.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning his ears closer.

"This was the prophecy Victor was telling me about. No wonder he didn't want to tell me" Sophia said.

"And he's the one behind all this" Hugo motioned to the black wolf on the cave wall, as if it was like staring into their soul with its devil eyes.

"Who is this wolf?" Sophia asked confused. The sight of the wolf sure was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

"His name is Ragnos. He's the one after your father, and he's coming to spark Ragnarok" Hugo said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He said this when he arrived at wolf council. He came with his horde and gave his little speech on taking our pack and bringing Ragnarok. Yes, everyone laughed and no one believed in him. Now I feel like he's planned this the whole time. We got to tell the pack" Hugo said as he started walking back out the cave.

"Wait, So this is the descendant of Hati and Skoll?" Sophia asked, catching up to him.

"He's the son of Skoll. His father banished him from the realm of wolves, now he's ready to seek redemption against his own kind"

"What's gonna happen with my dad?" Sophia asked, worryingly.

"I don't know, I'm not really sure I should be talking about this sorry Sophia" Hugo said impatiently, wanting to change the topic. He has so many thoughts going through his head right now he just needs a place to rest.

"Ok I understand. Sorry for bothering" Sophia cooed to him, looking away. Hugo looked back at her and smiled. They were both caught at a trance, Hugo was staring into her bright blue eyes and she looked into his deep green eyes as well.

"Can we head back? I think we've seen enough.." Hugo said unsure of her response. She simply nodded and smiled, wagging her tail a bit.

The walk became a little silent the way out the cave. Mostly from what they saw earlier, there's no way anyone could've believed them. This made Hugo realize what this wolf truly had stored inside of him. Since Hugo was with Sophia, he decided to spend his day with her. He finally spoke up to start a conversation from the awkward long walk.

"Have anything fun in mind?" He asked with a smile, changing the subject.

"Not at the moment. How bout you?" she asked him tilting her head up to him.

In an instant, Hugo splashed a dump of water into her fur making her shriek. Now she was soaking wet and looked to see Hugo sprinting out the cave until he made it outside again. Sophia ran out to chase him with a hungry look on her face, she wants him really bad.

"Oh, you're gonna get it soo bad!" Sophia said to herself, biting her lip seductively.

As Hugo ran outside from the cave he stopped to catch his breath, he got a little wet from being beneath the waterfall, where the cave was. As he looked back, Sophia pounded into him full force, making him fall back repeatedly with her. They rolled together in the shallow water until they stopped, Sophia stood on top while he was at the bottom. Hugo seamlessly tried to get up, but she held him down tightly not letting go of her grasp. He was surprised of her strength, although it clearly does not show it in her.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" He chuckled.

"It runs in the family." She smirked down at him.

Hugo looked up at her beautiful face while being pinned on the ground by her. He started to slowly pant under his breath, not wanting to seem like a freak. Sophia felt warmer and leaned in close to his face. Hugo tensed up a little, nervous for his life. Sophia gently kissed the side of his face, and smiled widely with her blue eyes down to him. Hugo groaned under his breath gently, staring up at her beautiful figure. His paws were extremely tempted to go up her thin waist, grasping her hips. He decided to play it cool and let it slide.

"You could've had a little more than that if you played by the rules" She said with a smirk.

"What rules? There are no rules girl" he chuckled back to her, making her giggle. Sophia got off him and looked at Hugo. Sophia finished drying herself, still wet from the Humongous splash Hugo did. Hugo tried not to stare at her wet figure, her wet fur hugged her entire body, showing her body and legs more aesthetically. Shen she finished she looked back up to Hugo.

"You know, I'm gonna miss being around you Hugo. I always have so much fun being around you, it's just that this might be the last time we will do something like this" Sophia said softly, a little more seriously with a hint of sadness that Hugo noticed on her face.

"What do you mean?" He said leaning closer to the side looking down at her. She looked up to him softly tearing, he knew what she meant.

"Hey Hey Sophia don't get started on that. Right now let's just enjoy the time of our lives." He said with a caring smile as she also shared one.

"Thank you Hugo" Sophia said with a meaningful cheery smile.

"Your welcome" He smiled back at her. They continued their walk out the den, starting conversations here and there. Even catching each other glancing at one another.

"I suppose you're a little busy today, and might have some catching up to do with your pals" Sophia said with a sad discreet voice.

"No not really actually." He said, making her smile again lightly, wagging her tail again.

"They're no longer my friends. We're not together anymore" He sighed looking away. Sophia's smile faded at an instant and walked closer to him, brushing the side of his shoulder.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked sympathetically. Hugo knows he couldn't lie to her, so he told the truth.

"Yea everything's fine. They realized I don't do most of the things they do anymore, which made them feel left out. I told them I'm not the wolf I was, and I decided to change. However, they took it too far and now here I am left without a den to sleep in" Hugo said sadly. Sophia was shooked, and looked into his eyes. All she could see was pain and sadness.

"Oh god.." Sophia sighed softly.

"I don't need them anymore, I got more important things to focus on. One of them is being with you.." Hugo said looking into her soft blue eyes smiling a bit. Sophia blushed lightly, flattered at his comment.

"That's sweet Hugo, Thank You. You know-" Sophia stared and then stopped in her track as Hugo did the same.

"You're welcomes to stay with our den, with me.." she smiled tenderlessly, slightly biting her bottom lip.

"Thanks for the offer Sophia. It's okay, I don't want to be a burden." Hugo smiles, respectfully refusing the offer.

"Please Hugo, you are welcomed. I'll do anything for you to be happy..." Sophia said timidly. This made Hugo's heart melt, he was glad to have her. He slightly teared up and pulled her into a warm embrace. Sophia giggles under his neck, looking up to him smiling widely, she was the happiest she ever was.

"I appreciate that, Sophia. Thank you" Hugo said gently caressing the side of her face. She smiled widely as her heart began to pound hard. Hugo went for the kiss and leaned down to her, holding her tightly. Sophia closed her eyes and savored the moment.

A large snap of a branch scared them both, breaking the kiss and looking to see who it was. Hugo was frustrated, who could possibly be ruining his day with the girl of his dreams, in-fact almost kissing her?

Then he finally saw who it was, and glared at them angrily for ruining their moment together. It was Jake and his lackeys, laughing and snickering at what they just witnessed. Jakes obnoxious laugh made Hugo more tensed up, and annoyed. Since he was with Sophia he didn't want things to get over hand, unless they pushed it too far.

"Sophia stay behind me..." Hugo ordered gently to her, she nodded and stood closely behind him, brushing the side of him.

"What's the holdup? I was enjoying the show here, weren't we fellas?" he snickered, making his friends laugh.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?" Hugo sighed, wanting him to leave badly.

"I didn't come here for you, I can here for her" He said with a mischievous smile. The wolves started walking around Hugo and Sophia, Sophia hugged onto the side of Hugo tighter, digging her head on the side of his shoulder.

"You leave her out of this.." Hugo barked angrily. The wolves surrounded them closer, circling around with hunger in their eyes. Hugo decided to step up and confront Jake face to face.

"Are you deaf? I said leave, or you'll have to walk back home with a broken paw!" Hugo barked in Jake's face.

"I ain't listening to a Homeless orphan. Believe me, you aren't worth my time so back off!" He shouted back, spitting in Hugo's face. The wolves started to assault and cat call on Sophia, which made Hugo furious.

"Damn girl, let me get a peice of that!" One said drooling, touching her hind legs with his tail. Sophia shrieks And backs away fearfully.

"I'll chew them meat right off ya tonight!" Another said. Sophia hides her face and tries to cover herself from the exposure, cowarding in fear.

Hugo rushes and claws the wolf's face, leaving a big scar. The other wolves look at Hugo with anger, seeing their old friend betraying them and hurting one of their members isn't a delight for them. Jake rushes in front of Hugo staring into his face, the other wolves growl menacingly at them. Sophia stays behind Hugo, very close to him feared for her life.

"Leave me alone..." Hugo sighed.

"Or what? I'll leave you're pathetic worthless ass if you give her to us" Jake offered.

"Never.." he Said in an instant, protecting his girl. Jake grinned evilly and leaned to smack Hugo. Hugo dodges the attack and quickly counters, grabbing his neck with a very strong grip in his jaws. He looks back to see defensiveness Sophia cornered to a tree. One of the wolves smack Sophia in the face, then attempting to mount her. Hugo let's go of the grip on Jake's neck and rushes toward Sophia. He smashes the wolf's head on a tree, knocking him out instantly, and claws the other wolf's face. He looks at Sophia dearly and worriedly. She was bleeding from the side of her face. He helped her up and nuzzled the side of her face.

"Oh Sophia, I'm sorry!" He held her tightly. She nuzzled his neck and moaned lightly, mostly in pain. Hugo held onto her waist tighter this time, feeling more adrenaline and confidence in himself. He looks at her and smiles, then let's her go and walks toward Jake and the other wolf.

It was Jake left with another wolf. He had a hungry angry expression on his face. Looking at his old best friend turning against him. Hugo squares across from him in his defensive stance.

"I don't want to do this..." Hugo said firmly. Hugo always had the upper advantage, since he was bigger and stronger than Jake. But it was two against one so it was different.

"You chose your path, old friend. Now I'll-" Jake started then ruffling in the bushes were heard from afar. The very loud snapping of the branches indicated that it was an large adult wolf. The sounds got closer and closer. Sophia could only assume and hope it was her father.

Jake and the wolf took off at an instant, knowing the alphas heard the commotion from afar and didn't want to deal with any trouble. Hugo smiles at them cowardly running away, feeling proud there is help coming. He walked to the sound of the bushes coming, now hearing it close it seems like it didn't slow down and sounded like it was going full speed.

Before Hugo could hear the sounds getting closer, a very large wolf rushes onto Hugo knocking him down hard with his muscular shoulder. Hugo didn't notice who the wolf was since he was knocked unconscious, and layed on the floor bleeding from his snout.

"HUGO!" Sophia screams at Hugo's unconscious body laying on the floor. Tears swelled up her eyes immediately and as she noticed the large wolf, it sent shivers down her spine at an instant and backed away immensely. Ragnos looks at her fearful state, and walks calmly toward her.

"He's not waking up any time soon." He chuckled to himself. Sophia's heart was beating fast and she started to sob. She's never been more afraid then ever, looking at the sight of this large black wolf would make anyone run.

"Don't be afraid..." He grinned evilly at her, as he scratches the side of his chest with his claws. Sophia tried to speak up but couldn't say a single word. He leans his head towering her shivering body.

"_This is the part where you run.." _he growled in a demonic voice.

Sophia took off at an instant, running for her life screaming for help. She didn't know where she was heading, she didn't care as long as he was out of her sight. Sophia's tears flew off her cheeks, zooming past bushes and thick branches.

The thumping sound coming from behind her made her heart beat even faster. She didn't bother to look back anytime soon, as far she knows he's literally an inch behind her tail. Ragnos was surprised at the little wolf's speed and stamina, be lundged his head forward biting her tail, Sophia shrieked in pain loudly and ran faster than ever. Ragnos managed to catch little pieces of fur on his tail. Sophia was effortless and stood no chance against this wolf, and she thought she was going to die. Without Hugo being here to gaurd her she felt weak and useless. Sophia takes a look back to see the wolf following loosely behind her. She started to get tired now, and her exhaustion and her tired legs couldn't keep up anytime longer. The deep and ferocious growls escaping the wolf's mouth wasn't like any ordinary wolf, which got louder and louder.

Up ahead was a large oak tree with large thick roots sticking out of the ground, perfect for a hiding place. She jumped forward plunging into the thick roots hiding from the wolf, though she could still see him. Ragnos lured himself forward standing in front of Sophia, only the roots were blocking his path. He barked and started clawing and biting off the roots and branches with his mouth and claws, aggressively making his way to her ( **Kind of like the Thanator attack in Avatar**).

Ragnos swipes the large thick roots from left to right, sticking his head into one of the burrows biting toward Sophia. Sophia crawls fearsomely away from the Ragnos as he's pulling off the thick branches and roots with his large teeth and sharp claws. Ragnos reaches in with his claws, grabbing her from the tail, Sophia shrieked as she digs her claws in the dirt being dragged out. He loses his grip of her tails and she slides back down into the hole. Sophia is now on her back crawling up and out of the roots. Ragnos runs around the tree clawing every single branch leaving her trapped inside. Then he catches eye to eye with her and grins with his wide sharp teeth.

"_You can't hide or run now, little girl_" He grins, reaching his large arm into the burrow. Sophia backs away, but not fast enough as he leaves claw marks on the side of her chest. She howls in pain, loud enough the birds far away escape the branches.

Ragnos ripped the branches from the root with all his might, cornering Sophia leaving her trapped. Now they were feet away from with other, this time with no branches blocking in front of him. Sophia hurled into a ball, ready to accept her death. Ragnos reaches his claws in ready to pounce, then a loud thud was heard. She looks out to see Ragnos on the ground wrestling with another fairly big grey wolf. It was her father. She was relieved, but now mostly afraid for her father's life.

The two wolves got into a nasty brawl, similar to a bull fight. They stood up on their hind legs and Ragnos head butted Humphrey hard with the top of his head. Humphrey stood up quickly and got in front of his daughter, protecting her. Ragnos stood large and tall, trying to intimidate him although it didn't work.

"Lay another paw on her and kill you for good!" Humphrey barked loudly at him.

"I would _love _to see you try. You'll get another chance soon, I'm coming for ya boy.." Ragnos spat.

"You better hope that day never comes..." Humphrey growled deeply staring into his crimson red eyes. Ragnos laughed sadistically.

"You know your daughter is a lot like you. Strong, brave little girl. But a shame toward your pack!"

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Humphrey barked, as Sophia shivered slightly hugging the side of her father. Ragnos only snickered at his comment.

"The Great Alpha of the Western Pack. Strong, brave, noble. But also a liar!" Ragnos spat, making Humphrey growl deeply.

"I think It's time you tell her what really happened to her _real _parents. Last winter was when it happened. Everything you told was a lie, wasn't it?" Ragnos barked back. Sophia looked up to her father with hurtful eyes.

"Dad, whats he talking about?" Sophia asked confused.

"Stay out of this, dear. He's-"

"Oh little girl. How well do you know your own father? Keeping many lies from you, you don't know half of it. Can you believe this Alpha was once an Omega?" he grinned evilly, making Sophia wanting to know the truth.

"Wh-wha-" Sophia stuttered at what she just heard.

"I'll stick around, Ragnarok is closer than ever. Prepare for an End to your pack!" He said deeply as he turned to the bushes and vanished. Sophia looked at her father, Humphrey was avoiding eye contact walking home in the opposite direction.

"Dad, plea-"

"Don't."

"Listen to me.."

"You disobeyed me!" Humphrey shouted at his daughter, for the first time ever. This made Sophia back up at her own father's actions. Sophia slowly walked behind her father, looking down to the ground.

"Sophia!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned her head to see Hugo, limping his way up to her. Sophia gasped and rushed toward him, helping him stand up straight. Hugo howled in pain slightly and looked at her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He said with hurtful tearing eyes. Sophia saw the pain in his eyes and felt sorrow for him. She leaned to hug him then someone got in her way. Humphrey stood tall, slightly bumping into Hugo making him tip back on his haunches. He whined in pain and held his head down.

"I trusted you. This is all your fault!" Humphrey barked at his face.

"Sir I-"

"Never get near my daughter ever again. If I see you with her again, you will be exiled, you understand me?" Humphrey demanded strictly.

He nodded down and looked back at Sophia, with tears falling down his face. Sophia's eyes teared as well, it was the last time they'll be this close again.

"Get out of my sight. NOW!" Humphrey growled at him ruthlessly. Hugo backed up immediently and ran deep into the woods. Sophia looked at him running into the bushes, she knows he has nowhere to stay now and thinks it's all her fault now.

"Let's go.." Humphrey demanded sternly. Sophia looked down, tears filled her face and obeyed her father's command. This wasn't how she thought her father would act.

The walk home was silent. Very silent the only sound heard was the water creek in the distance. It was now past sunset, and it was getting dark really quickly outside. Humphrey didn't speak or even look back at her. Sophia decided to stand up and reason with her father.

"Aren't you gonna yell are me? Aren't you..angry?" She asked him softly. Took Humphrey several seconds before he finally answered.

"I'm not angry. I'm just..."

"Disappointed.." He finished. Sophia looked down,feeling embarrassed to have her father be ashamed of her. Then he stopped dead in his track and faced her.

"To have my own daughter disobey me. Your mother is crying in the den right now, worried sick because you aren't eligible to be responsible! Imagine if you were to die tonight and I wasn't here to save you. What would've happened?" Humphrey told her, making Sophia tear at her own actions.

"I'm sorry..." she dug her ears low.

I told you those boys were bad news, Especially Hugo!"

"This wasn't his fault dad. I swear-"

"I told him clearly to bring you home before sunset. No way you aren't seeing that rat ever again!" Humphrey said bluntly. Sophia opened her mouth wide, not sure if she's hearing the right words from her own father.

"How could you say such a thing!? You know what dad, you're not much better because you always keep secrets from me! Tell me the truth about my real parents then, I've had enough of hearing lies coming out of your mouth!" Sophia shouted back to her father. Humphrey glared at her daughter, it was the first time she yelled back to her own father.

"What ever he Said was not tru-".

"Nothing you tell me is true either! Just tell me what happened? Why are you not telling me things? If I would've known who this wolf was this wouldn't have happened!" Sophia spit back angrily.

"Sophia please..." Humphrey sighed.

"And why are we going to war with them!? Why can't there not be a war!?"

"You don't understan-"

"SEE!? That's the problem. You aren't telling me things! I would've been responsible if I'd known. So Tell me! Why does he know more about you than I KNOW ABOUT YOU!" Sophia interrupted again yelling back to her own father.

"Sophia.." Humphrey sighed. Turning his back to her continuing walking home.

"Tell me, TELL ME!" Sophia barked at him. She started to get extremely impatient and wasted no time.

"BECUASE WITHOUT HIM, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Humphrey turned and barked into her face, making her take many steps back fearfully. Her mouth opened wide, and she squinted her eyes to him as tears poured down her soft cheeks. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her own father's mouth.

"I knew it. This whole thing was because of me. Ever since this wolf showed up, he's been changing you. You aren't even half the Dad you were when I first met you. The loving caring father turned his back, telling lies and hiding the truth!" Sophia said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey look I'm sorr-"

"Don't get started on that! You really aren't sorry! I know what you're trully afraid of. You're afraid to really open up to us, and tell us who you really are and where you came from" Sophia said softly, weeping slightly. Humphrey's eyes teared up as well, he does realize his mistakes and realizes he's not any better. He bows his head down on the first floor ashamed to look at her own daughter.

"All I want, is to get my father back.." Sophia weeped, now starting to actually bawl tears. She held her paws touching her face wiping her soft tears down her face. This broke Humphrey's heart. Seeing his own daughter cry wasn't something he loved seeing. And it made him cry also, as she had a devastated look on her face. Humphrey leans closer to embrace his daughter but she jerks back, making Humphrey take a step back.

"Please go! You _aren't my real father_!" She looked into his sky blue tearing eyes, before sprinting away.

"SOPHIA!" Humphrey yelled running after her. Then stopped to realize there was no point. He lied in the cold dirt, crying deeply. She was right, Humphrey was afraid of openning up to his own daughter. Everything started from the beginning, and has led to this very day. He regrets everything, and wants his daughter back.

It was already night, the moon was already out and every wolf in the pack was already in their dens. Watching the crying wolf from afar was Ragnos. He grinned evilly and laughed sadistically.

"Time to show us who you _really are_, Humphrey..." he smiled widely with his sharp fangs sticking out. He dashed deep into the dark forest, away from the light in its place.

* * *

**Things only get better from here! Please leave a follow and a fav so you can get any more updates on this story! As of right now I'll see ya later! :)**


	10. Nothing To Lose

**Hey guys I'm back! Enjoy reading this Chapter!**

* * *

Hugo's POV

The night was still. No sound reached the forest from the darkest depths in the trees. The crickets were fast asleep, and sky howled deeply. The only sound I heard was the shivering of the freezing air, and the loud thumping of my heartbeat. I layed on a cold, frozen hard log for the night, thinking of how badly things turned out today. My chances were ruined with the girl of my dreams, my friends turned on me, and a psychopathic wolf is trying to take over our Territory. And now her father hates me, and would never accept who I am, because of the stuff he assumes of me. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. There's nothing left for me anymore, everyone who I ever loved is gone. Sophia was the only one there for me, I guess some things aren't meant to be.

I could feel the darkness closing in on me. The freezing air and the thick, hard ground had me up all night. Now knowing how I wouldn't end up fighting for the Pack was the worst part, and the only thing left for me to be who I am is all gone. I kept thinking about Sophia, her beautiful face, amazing laugh and adoring personality is beyond perfection. It put a little smile on my face thinking about her, but it faded in an instant knowing I'll never be with her again. Thoughts flooded away from my head as I heard a snap of a branch behind me. I stood up imminently and crouched down in defeat. I looked up to see a dark grey wolf, a little shorter than normal, but a lot bulkier in size. He was one of the alphas of the pack, his name was Hutch I believe.

"S-Sorry..I.I'll leave" I barely spoke out as I began to run into the dark woods.

"Hey Hey Wait up.." he called back as I stopped in my track. I turned around to see him coming by my side sitting on all fours.

"What are you doing out here at night all alone?" He asked. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know him very much so I just told him everything he needed to know.

"I-I'm just trying to find a place to stay...for the night.." I said looking down in dispair.

"Where are your parents at?" Hutch told me.

"They're dead.."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know I'm also an orphan. I never knew both my parents, it was Winston who brought me to this place. There's nothing you need to worry about I'm sure you'll be alright" He said trying to bring my mood up. I tried not to cry again, and weeped softly.

"There's nothing left for me here. My only friends have abandoned me, I lost the girl of my dreams, and now I won't be able to join the packs alliance." I dugged my head in the ground.

"Who said you won't join the alliance?" He asked surprised.

"Humphrey did. I fell in love with his Daughter and he refused to accept me. He probably thought I was a round up trash rat like another one of those rabid wolves..." I held my head down at the dirt floor, I heard him coming up to me sitting down by my side.

"I'll tell you what. What I saw a few days back at the council told me otherwise. You got heart kid, your bravery and loyalty will be needed with us. I can never be more honored to have you by my side." Hutch said with a smile, bumping the side of my shoulder with his slightly. I felt a positive vibe within him, it actually made me smile back.

"Thanks sir" I answered back politely.

"No need to call me sir. It's Hugo isn't it?" He said unsure. I simply nodded.

"Our Pack needs wolves like you. I'll give you in on it so I have to know you're good enough." He said more sternly. I nodded to him.

"So what happened between you and Sophia?" He asked, I was shooked on how he knew who it was.

"How did you know I was with Sophia?"

"Well it's quite obvious, you were around her the whole time. No wonder her own dad had second thoughts.." he chuckled.

"Okay Okay I'll give you that one. Well what happened was Ragnos ruined out date and tried to kill Sophia, and Humphrey came in the nick of time and backed him away. I tried to explain to him that he ruined our date but he wouldn't budge and blamed everything on me." I explained to hutch.

"Ouch. You gotta let him now you'll give your whole life down to Sophia..." He said looking down at me.

"I'll do anything to win her back, she's all I have left..."

"That's the spirit. You gotta now when to stick up and stand your ground. Don't listen to what he's saying becuase that's not making you who you are. You are a strong, young, faithful soldier, he's gonna see that." He chuckled.

"I'm Hutch by the way.." He blurted out.

"I know who you are, you're one of the better wolves to talk to around here ya know that?" I smirked.

"It's always good to bring joy around here, since we're running out of food and leaving anytime soon. It might not be the end of us after all!" He chuckled making me laugh. Hutch and I talked the whole night and made jokes entertaining each other. He offered a night at his place to I respectfully accepted. Hutch has been the only person I've felt more connected to apart from Sophia. The next day he asked about my earlier life so I decided to tell him everything.

"So Hugo, how did you end up in the Western Pack?" Hutch asked me.

"I was born in the Eastern Pack. I lived with my Dad, though I never admired it.." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well.. how do you say it. He was..a little, you know..." I tried to figure out the right words coming out of my mouth to describe it.

"Abusive?" Hutch Said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded softly.

"I'm sorry if I asked. What about your mother?" He told me.

"She passed when I was a little pup. My dad never got over her death, so he was always relentless, and angry. Sometimes I was afraid to come home because of him, so I would stay at my friends den." I explained to him.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yea. He used to hurt me so bad, I couldn't turn on my back to sleep properly. Sometimes I wasn't aloud to leave the den for a while..." I said resting my head on the floor.

"Don't worry kid. He's not with you anymore. Why did you bother calling him "dad"?" Hutch asked curiously.

"I was used to calling him dad. But after a while I started calling him by his real name. Bruce." Hugo said cringing to the sound of him saying that name.

"You mind telling me more about him?" Hutch asked curiously.

"No not at all." I said as he got closer to me and sat down right by me, ears perked up.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hugo's POV

I was running back home through the thick shrubs and bushes, making my way across logs over rivers. It was almost sunset, and the alphas came back from the hunting trip ready to bring out the food to everybody. I lived in a small den not too far from the pack camp, just me and My father. My mother passed when I was only a pup, I didn't remember a thing at all, but I have this weird feeling that I should.

As I got to the den, I looked to see Bruce calmly laying on the dirt with a mulish look on his face. I walked up to him, smiling brightly trying to bring his mood up. He looks at me for a second, then growls under his breath turning his back facing the den wall. My smile faded instantly when he turned, so I peeked my way slowly toward him again. His body thumpled on the floor hard, resting his head in exhaustion.

"Dad?" I whispered close to his ear. He turned and stared at me with his orange eye looking right at me.

"Leave me alone..." He snarled rasply, turning his head away going back to his sleep. I leaned in to nudge his shoulder.

"What's wrong dad? Let's go out and pla-"

"BACK OFF!" Bruce Barked as he smacked me across the den floor. I coughed up blood coming up my nose and ran to the back of the den wall feared for my life. He got up and looked at me.

"You know son, you're a failure. I never enjoyed being around you. No one does, you're just a worthless Runt with no friends and no life. I'm truly sorry it has to be this way, why should I believe in you? You have no hope in life, matter of fact you're gonna end up dead by the time you leave this den!" He spat in my face leaning in.

I began breathing rapidly, I felt tears stream down my face also. The wolf who I looked up to my whole life has shattered in a million pieces.

"You are not my son. Get out of my Face!" He barked in my ear striking me in the back of my head, I screamed and sprinted out the den with tears streaming down my face. I felt myself bleeding from the back of the head.

I stayed out by the log where I usually hang out, not to far away from the den. It was past sunset and the sun was going down any minute, meaning it'll get dark very soon which scared me even more. I tried to cry myself to sleep, but it was no use. I know my father acts strict sometimes, but this has been the only time he physically attacked me. It hurt me, deep inside makes me say I didn't deserve it. I know I'm not a failure, but hearing him say it makes me feel disappointed in myself.

"Hello?" A voice was heard from behind me. It startled me, but I looked back to see a grayish wolf about my age come forward toward me. I wiped my tears and faced him.

"Are you lost?" He asked me.

"No. I have no where to stay for the night.." I replied. He took a closer look at me, he observed the marks and scratches all over my body and his eyes widened.

"Are you running away from someone?" He said calmly. Those words made me tear up badly. I nodded and held my head down crying my best not to cry. He came up and patted my back, a few of his friends came. As far as I can tell these wolves felt sympathetic, which is surprising.

"My name is Jake. You can stay with us for now." He said smiling.

"Yea forget that guy! You'll have a blast with us." Another chuckled by my side. I actually smiled back and thanked them.

"My name's Hugo. Nice to meet you guys..."

* * *

**Flashback ends**

No ones POV

"I became Friends with Jake not to long after. I would stay at his place many times, I'd never come home again. In fact I'd never see Bruce ever again.." Hugo explained. It took Hutch a while to digest, but he finally got the pieces all together.

"Was that the last time you saw Bruce?" Hutch Hugo.

"Yea, he never came out of his den. I never wanted to go back who knows what he could've done to me. Turns out the wolves never found sight of him anywhere, even his own den. What's scary is that he could still be alive, but that's unlikely." Hugo replied. Hutch was shooked by the origin story of this young wolf, but what he saw was potential.

"That's a lot to take in kid..even for me" Hutch said softly, looking at me.

"Yea well...life ends up throwing a lot of stones, that's what makes you who you are" Hugo quoted.

"You're coming with us kid.." Hutch said with a smile. Hugo's ears perked up instantly and faced him.

"R-really.?" Hugo's tail began wagging wildly. Then he remembered something, his smile faded but Hutch caught it.

"Something wrong?" Hutch asked.

"Look I appreciate your offer, I really do...But I can't. I'm sorry." Hugo said sadly, he could hear the disappointment in his own voice.

"Why? What do you mean you can't?" Hutch said more seriously.

"Humphrey said I'd be better off down here. He won't accept me into the front lines, I know for a fact he doesn't want to see me. If I can't see his daughter anymore what makes him think I can't fight against his side?" Hugo shouted unwillingly, though it's the truth as he knows.

Hutch sighed and sat down by his side. "Look kid, you gotta stop thinking what other people think, do what's best for you. If this is all you got left, how can you make something else out of yourself?" Hutch asked me as Hugo took time to give an answer back.

"Let me tell you something. Do you love Sophia?" Hutch said, catching Hugo off gaurd as he nodded at his question.

"Are you willing to give your life on her, and on the pack?" Hutch asked as he nodded proudly. Hutch smiled brightly at the youngster in front of him.

"That's all I needed to hear from you. I'll vouch for you kid. There won't be anything else in your way from doing so you understand?" Hutch asked with a raised eyebrow. Hugo nodded again.

"Take a look at those mountains up there, that's were we will be headed.." Hutch motioned to the Northern Mountains in the distance that can be seen from his den.

"Ragnos and his army are up there, waiting for us to join the dinner party. His army might be bigger, but we have the heart to fight for what's right. You better be ready for that kid, once your up there there is no turning back..." Hutch explained to Hugo.

"He's going down. I know it for sure..." Hugo said, though he lightly shivered. Hutch caught that and decided to ask him.

"Are you scared? Does this whole thing freak you out?" Hutch asked out of nowhere. Hugo nodded slighly, afraid to admit it but he did.

"Don't worry. Everyone is scared, that's why we put it away.." Hutch chuckled, making Hugo laugh.

"Well it's already late, get a good sleep I'll catch on ya tommorow.." hutch yawned as he went to sleep in a matter of seconds. Hugo sat there looking at the mountains, he wasn't sure he was up for the risk, but if it's all he's got he can still make something great about himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, please leave a like and follow this story for more awesome chapters awaiting next!**


	11. Flashback

**Hey guys I'm back, enjoy this brand new chapter this one is a back story on Humphrey! It's been a while since I've been posting and I sincerely apologize, I've been catching up with a lot of things lately so hopefully I'll have time to write more for you to enjoy! ****Leave a like and fav for more upcoming chapters soon!**

**Flashback ( Humphrey's POV)**

* * *

My name is Humphrey, at least it's what my mother named me. Not that I was complaining or anything it's just the literal name she's given me at my birth. I always found my name unique and very compelling, stood out more among the others. I'm an Omega, meaning I fit in with one of the lower ranks in the pack. I always found it unfair how everyone was treated equally expect for me, what can I say I'm the only pup in the pack. Unlucky me I guess. I have deep sea blue eyes, grey fur with a white underbelly. I was also born with a little birth defect, I had a premature birth, meaning I didn't grow normally like other wolves, and I remained very small and very weak among other wolves. Yea I am a Runt, I get that a lot from most of the wolves in my pack. Doesn't bother me or anything, I am quite small for my size but I can assure you I'm a lot tougher than you think. I grew up and was raised in the snowy mountains of Jasper Park. It was known as the Northern Mountains, the most treacherous and dangerous place up north. Temperatures reach well below freezing in the middle of winter, snowstorms usually block all pathways into frozen tundras for food. Winter here becomes a survival apocalypse, food becomes scarce and all live dies around it. All the wolves in the pack become Scoundrels in the frozen Savannah's. Looking for the last inch of meat on every carcass layed dead from last season. Wolves would do anything to survive, one might suggest eating another wolf. Summer time isn't too great either, the snow doesn't necessarily melt down, so we stick with year long snow on hot summers and freezing winters. Not the best place to live, it is even more worse from the inside of the pack.

I lived with my mother in a little den not too far from the pack. My mother was the most amazing anyone would have, sweet, caring, and extremely loving. I found my mom very beautiful, snowy white fur all around her coat, and I mean snowy pure white like an angel. Deep blue eyes that resemble a lot like mine also. Her bright cheery smile would always make my day, when I'm feeling upset or when I get hurt she's always there for me. Though I really loved her I found it sad in how hard she was working. Normally wolves wouldn't do this much hunting, but she hunts day and night for me to eat. I wouldn't say my mother was lonely, but she would stay in the day for the majority of the day. Who knows, maybe she's afraid, that's when I come to help out by sparking a little joy. It made me sad seeing my mom depressed so I like to crack some jokes like the Omega I am. The wolves would treat her poorly, and she would still do whatever it takes to keep me safe. Since I was the only pup in the pack, she would be the only one I would ever spend my time with. My mother would always be on the lookout cautiously keeping all eyes and ears on me. I'll be honest, I don't know where I'll be without her, most likely dead. Where we live might be a terrible place, I'm lucky to have someone there gaurding and protecting me by my side. Love you mom.

Since the pack was tiny, it was very dangerous also. My mother called it The Horde. The wolves in our pack don't mess around. Being this young, I have experience slaughter and violence everywhere. It traumatized me, seeing wolves die made me have the most extreme nightmares. Lucky for me my mom was there with me, calming me down. The thing that really disturbed me was how decietful these wolves were, one second they might talk to someone and next second he'll be ripped to shreds. Some wolf was strangled to death for refusing to take the Alpha's order, left for dead in the middle of the forest. I would always look out the den to see blood in the distance. It scared me, knowing one bad move would leave you dead, maybe even dinner. Being in my den was the safest thing for me and my mother. I found it weird how us two were the most isolated wolves in the pack, not doing much to help out the other wolves. I didn't know much about their history here but I'd love to know more. My mother doesn't want to talk too much about the other wolves in the pack. Since my mother was the only female in the pack, she was treated like a slave. Every wolf hits, bites, and spits on her around like some kind of food. They don't acknowledge me either, so I stay away from those wolves also. Mostly warns me to stay away from their chief. Mother refuses to tell me about him and I can agree he is very frightening. His deep red eyes send shiver down every inch of my spine. And that scar of his, one can guess where it came from. Mother stays very close by me when he approaches anywhere in my sight. She tends to keep her time mostly in her den, comfortably inside with me. Her warm fur keeps me snuggling all winter long with her, that's one perk of being little, I always have plenty of room to squeeze in.

Thoughts flush out of my head as I realized I was narrating a story and walking at the same time, I looked back and saw that I was literally walking up an entire hill dazing into my thoughts. It was about midday, the sun was directly up I'm assuming since the thick cloud and cold air blocked my entire view from above. I treaded in the deep snow till I reached the little pack, the wolves stood up from their sleep and stared deeply at me. I shivered and quickly ran away toward my den on the opposite side of theirs. We stayed far away from them, their presence was extremely disturbing. I turned back to see if the wolves were following me, luckily they weren't and as I turned I bumped into something hard. I toppled on my back into the soft snow and looked up and my eyes gouged wide. It was him. The black wolf was standing tall and mighty over me, his menacing red eyes deeply locked onto me. I stood up and backed away slightly shivering in fear. He didn't say a word but only stared at me, which was awkward and very disturbing.

"Humphrey?" A voice called out in front of me, behind the black wolf. It was my mother, she looked in our direction and saw me standing in front of the big black wolf. She gasped deeply and the wolf turned around to see her.

"H-Humphrey...g-get inside please.." she managed to barely spit out. I walked my way around the wolf, till he stuck his big paw in front of my direction blocking my path. I clenched my paws together and closed my eyes, frightened as I felt his breath through his nostrils. He leaned down to smell my fur, and lifted his head back up. He lifted his paw and began walking away behind me. I sighed in relief, disturbing thoughts of him rush through my head. My mom gasped and called out my name again. And ran to my mom about to cry. She embraced me deeply and nuzzled my cold fur. I breathed on her neck, smiling up to her.

"Oh Humphrey, dear don't go wondering off to far baby..." she said softly to my ear. I shivered at her sweet and soothing voice, calm enough to cure any disease.

"Promise me you won't go wondering off like that? You know what can happen right?" She said more demandingly.

"Yes mommy.." I simply nodded at her and embraced her warm fur again, she giggled and accepted.

"Love you dear" She said kissing my head.

"Love you too" I said smiling up at her.

We sat around for a while, cuddling, napping and eating from time to time. This was why I loved being in the den, most wolves would go out to play but not here. These wolves are too dangerous to play around, that's why the warm den is always my number one pick. It became silent for a while, my mother wasn't saying much either. She was sort of just wandering off with her head down looking at the cold storm outside of the den. This confused me, normally she would sing a song to me or give me a bath but she's just laying there quietly. I walk up to her with a smile, wagging my tail staring up at her.

"What's wrong mommy?" I said cutely. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Nothing dear, mommy's just tired" She replied with a yawn. That's when I noticed it, there was a bruise mark right next to her right eye. It was staring to become purple and was really swelling up. She Saw me looking at it and quickly turned her head and looked down.

"What happened?" I said sofly, holding my little paws on her soft warm fur.

"N-nothing dear.." she said bluntly, looking st the ground.

"You don't need to worry about me Honey. Everything will be okay.." she said calmly, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I nuzzled her back.

"Are you sure? They are hurting you mommy" I said in dispair, as my eyes got a little watery.

"They will never hurt you sweetie. You are a thousand times stronger than them, your heart will stand their way of evil. Don't let anyone think override. You're the smartest, funniest, most adorable little wolf I've known, you're stronger than your doubts and fears." She said as she hugged me tightly under her warm fur.

"Then why don't we leave this place? Together." I asked looking up at her. She sighed deeply and looked back at me. Her eyes looked more meaningful than ever.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I will promise you this. I'll bring you to a safe pack, many wolves will be there, plenty of food for everyone. Just below the mountains down the western valley is a wolf pack, it'll be safe I promise you that. It's better to stay away from these wolves down here, I can't put you in danger like that" She explained to me.

"What do these wolves want from us?" I said in a shivered voice, she looked down at me and hugged me tighter. Nuzzling my head with hers.

"I don't know, baby. I'll protect you, you don't need to worry about anything okay?" She said looking at me, smiling slightly.

"But I'm scared.." I dug my head in her warm chest. She leaned and nuzzled my back, licking my scruffy fur.

"I am too. Trust me, I try my best to sleep but I can't. I try my best to keep you safe, I'm only making it worse and I am so sorry dear. Come here." She said as she hugged me tighter than ever, I started to softly cry under her fur. I never wanted to let go. It was already dawn, the thick clouds darkened the atmosphere quickly and nightfall began. It was time for me to sleep, so my mother sang me a quick lullaby before we headed to bed. She wrapped me around her arms and cradled me lightly, singing Twinkle little star.

"_When the blazing Sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon__. Twinkle twinkle, oh the night." _She sang and howled to me as my eyes began to close peacefully.

All of a sudden she stopped singing, and looked out the entrance of the den. I heard her gasp and yelp, making me wake up in a sudden. Two big wolves entered the den, running straight towards us. I screamed in fear as my mother shielded me from them staying in front of me.

"Humphrey stay behind me dear.."

"They there beautiful.." The big wolf said walking up to mother.

"BACK OFF!" She growled at them backing them off, but the wolves were much bigger than her and easily overmatched her. "Let's have some fun.." The other big wolf said to her, making her snarl at him.

The wolf struck my mother in the face, sending her to the ground. The bruise on her face blackened and a big scar was left on her shoulder. She tried to get up to fight back, but the other wolf held her on the ground hitting and kicking her.

"MOMMY!" I yell to my mom as I run to her and nudge her to wake up, then the wolves yanked me by my foot dragging me and throwing me across the den toward the entrance. "HUMPHREY, NO!" My mother screamed my name. The wolf walked to me staring deeply into me, my blood rushes quicker than ever and my heart was pounding a million times a second. It felt like I was hyperventilating.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" My mother barked at them. The big wolf put his big paw down holding my mothers neck. I cried harder than ever, yelping back at her. I tried to run toward her and hug her tightly, but the wolf kicked the side of my stomach. I groaned and cried in excruciating pain.

"HUMPHREY!" She screamed to me one last time. I yelled back to her but I couldn't. My voice was shaking and shivering, I coughed up drops of blood and cried in my place.

The wolf chased me out of the den shoving me into the cold wet snow. Tears formed down my face, I wanted to go in there and help her. But my mind told me otherwise. The wolf looked at me but didn't bother to chase me and ran back in the den to my mother. I heard my mom cry out to me one last time at the top of her lungs, before the wolves muffled her mouth shut. I stayed in the snow crying my heart out. I could hear my mother screaming in pain all the way out here from the sound of the howling wind. I heard deep footsteps following behind me, the shadowy figure of a black wolf stood behind me. It's the same wolf, with the red eyes as he stood there smiling at me. I shivered at his sight and slowly turned around to see him standing there.

"Why are you still alive? Leave runt, and never come back..." He said to my ear. Those words scared me for life, I took his word and booked it immediately.

I flinched and ran away into the bushes not to far away. I didn't know where I was heading, but I didn't care. I felt like my stomach dropped, I felt like I betrayed my mother. Letting her there all alone with those mean wolves. I just wish I was bigger and stronger so I could fight back but no, I was the weak little Runt. I cried the whole night here by myself, in the cold snowstorm in the middle of the night. Laying on the cold dirt I tried closing my eyes to sleep, but I couldn't. The pain and the screams kept my mind up all night, traumatizing me. Being the little Omega I am, it's hard to survive out here alone. Couldn't stop thinking about my mother, I don't want to imagine her dead. My tears were already frozen and I can barely keep my eyes opened all the way. The sounds of the wind and the wolves howling from afar shivered me. Freezing in the cold, I lay under a little bunny hole made from snow, crying myself to sleep. I'm sorry mommy.

* * *

_Later that Evening..._

It was already past Midnight. The snowstorm cleared and silence was in the air. I walked back to the pack and no one was up at this time. The tears in my eyes were frozen by the ice, and my paws were numb and in very deep pain. I slowly limped back to the den in pitch black night. Everything was silent. I couldn't even hear the wind, of the sound of owls roaming the skies at night. I just heard the crunching noises of the snow as I walked on it with my little paws. I was cold, any longer I'd stay out here I will surely freeze to death. I saw my den in the distance, my only hope left was for my mother to still be in there. I slowly limped my way and got inside the den. From the entrance was extremely dark and couldn't see anything further in. I walked in slowly, called for mother but no answer. I sniffed and began to cry again, i just want to be next to her snuggling warmly and comfortably. I walked more deeper into the den when I saw a bit of white, I knew immediately it was her. A spark of joy rushes through my veins. It all faded away at an instant and my heart crushed, I looked down and cried again. I saw her, laying on the floor not moving. I walked closer and saw bruises and scars all over her body. What even scared me was the sight of blood prints and cuts on her body, even blood coming from her private area and her legs. I call out her name again, and no answer. I finally put my paw on her head, hugging her and nuzzling her.

"M-Mom...p-please wake up! Mommy! I don't want you to go, please!" I nudge her, hugging her tightly crying my heart out. "Please answer me, Dont leave me alone..." I seeped softly, looking into her shut eyes. I kissed her snout and went by her side and hugged her. She still didn't move, and layed there still.

Suddenly I felt movement from my back, I got up quickly and she moved at the slightest inch. My mother groaned in pain and tried to get up. She quickly fell down, her legs were too weak for her support. I got next to her and soothed her pain, nuzzling her again. She looked at me with widened eyes, tearing up the second she saw me. My heart dropped when I looked at her. Her left eye was purple with scratch marks by her cheek. Her nose was bleeding slightly, as there was blood when she layed on the floor. She began to cry and wasted no time but embraced me.

"H-Humphrey? Oh my baby you're alive!" Mother hugged me tightly, crying with me. I dug my head in her fur, digging my claws into her fur. I cried in her chest and wept silently. I had a happy and a sad feeling in me at the same time. I'm really glad my mother is here with me.

"I thought I lost you.."

"I thought I lost you too..." I said trying not to cry again. I wept under her fur, she looked down at me and held my head up making me look at her.

"Aww, dont cry baby. Mommy's here now, I promise I won't let you go. Mommy will always be with you. Always" she said sweetly and calmly, wiping my soft tears with her tail. I stared into her deep beautiful blue eyes, smiling at her. I held her warm paw with my little paw and held my head on her warm chest.

"Is everything going to be okay mommy? I'm scared.." I said fearfully, not knowing what these wolves might do next to me and her. She looked down and sighed at me. This made me grasp her paw tighter.

"I-I don't know baby...I don't know" she said softly to me, wrapping her tail around my little body.

"I don't want you to get hurt mommy..." I realized she was like this all because of me, being a little runt running away. My mother wouldn't have been like this if I hadn't ran away.

"I'm sorry mommy.. this was my fault. If I didn't leave the den you wouldn't be-"

"No baby this wasn't your fault, this was my fault I should've protected you! My poor Hummy I love you so much!" She said kissing my wet nose, I smiled and nuzzled her neck. The whole night I staying by her, as close as I can get. I couldn't stop crying of what happened, but luckily my mother is always here to calm be and love me.

"Let me tell you something dear. When you get older and grow up, living in a nice warm pack with many wolves, having a nice little family by your side. You will remember something, and that is your scars. Your scars resemble your bravery, and fear. The wounds will hear together, but those scars will remind you of who you are, And you are my son. When I look at you I don't see the little loving Omega in you, I see the strong brave Alpha you always were. Brave, fearful, looking after one another. Let those scars grow in you, they'll make you stronger and wiser and they will derive you from any evil that comes in your path. I am so lucky to have you in my life baby, and I'm thankful that you are who you are right now. I am so proud of you, as proud as any mother would love to be! I always looked up to you baby, you have great potential and I'll do everything it takes for me to get you there. Because I am your mother, and I love you Humphrey." She spoke softly to me. I cried at her little speech and I could see in her soft eyes that she meant every word.

"I love you mommy! I've never been more happy then seeing you by my side." I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. She cradled me as I slowly shut my eyes, she sang a lullaby to me to bed and I fell asleep on her arms as I felt her kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight. My dear Humphrey..."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Humphrey? Humphrey wake up.." I heard a soft voice calling out to me. I opened my eyes, blinked several times and saw my mother looking down to me.

"Come, let's go! Quick!" She motioned me to get up and I followed her out of the den. I was confused at first, but I obeyed and took order. We went out the den and headed straight into the woods, it was very early out and the thick fog made it hard to see up ahead.

"Where we going mommy?" I asked her. "We're getting out of here, I overheard what the wolves were talking about last night; they're looking for you dear..." She said looking down at me.

"Me? Why me?"

"I-I dont know...I promise they won't get you baby." She smiled down at me. We continued to walk down the snowy path, away from the pack grounds. We've walked for a while, it was pretty quiet and was already past noon. I looked at my mother's face, she seemed in a hurry, which is why she woke me up urgently. A sudden chilly breeze went past through the thin air, going inside my fragile little body. I got cold in an instant and shivered in the spot. My mother noticed and walked toward me.

"Is my baby cold?" She asked, gettin on all fours as she brought me in a warm hug, snuggling me. I nodded sheepishly and savored the moment, finally being warm at last. "Is that better?" She asked teasingly. I nodded and she smiled back nuzzling me.

My mother quickly turned her head around looking behind her, ears perked up. It started me at first but I got more anxious at the noise that was coming from the top of the hill where she was looking. I grasped her arm tightly and got more and more nervous. "Don't worry dear, it's okay" she told me, comforting me by my side. We decided to shake it off and keep walking.

A sound of a branch snapped from behind us, we both were alerted and looked back. Mother stood in front of me and looked at the top of the hill to see what it was. Out of the thick fog came the same big black wolf with red eyes, he looked in our direction. Then at me. That's when I knew we had to make a run.

"Over here!" The wolf shouted, as other wolves ran toward us, growling and howling amongst other wolves. My mother picked me up by the scruff and ran with my on her jaws. She ran as fast as she could, making turns through thick bushes and across big logs. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, the only sound I heard was my mother panting and the loud footsteps of her running. I opened my eyes and turned back to see who was following, and the same wolf was on our tails, approaching quickly from behind. I shrieked loud, making mother run faster than ever. She suddenly made a very sharp turn, almost dropping me from her grip. We made it around the corner and there was a little burrow. The wolves continued running the same direction, we Look from the distance to see them pass by. She put me inside the burrow, it's was only small enough that only I could fit in unfortunately. My mother sighed in relief, then licked my cheek. I smile back at her and she does the same. Then her smile faded, and looked more serious and significant.

"I hope they'll never find you hear.." she said putting her head to my little head. I grasp my little paw on hers holding her tightly. "What about you momma? Where will you hide?" I asked her, my heart started to beat faster. She looked down then back at me.

"I'm sorry baby...I have to go" she said softly. This made my heart drop. I needed her with me.

"N-no momma, don't leave please-"

"If they find you, they will kill you. I need you to stay in here sweetie. It will be okay" she said nuzzling me. A small tear of mine dropped on her muzzle, I softly began to cry. She looked at me in awe, she deep down knows it's the right thing to do but it's very hard to let go.

"Trust me, it will be okay.." she kissed my wet little muzzle, I cried by her side and held her tightly.

"I don't want you to go..."

"As long as you're safe baby I can't keep putting you in danger. It'll be safe here Humphrey I promise.." my mother replied back to me. I cried under her fur, and she actually cried back to me.

"Oh my baby I love you so much! I'm so sorry I had to do this, but I have no other choice left..." she cried out to me. We pulled out of the warm hug and looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"I don't wanna let go" I cried to her, holding her paw with mine. She looked down then back at me.

"It's okay to let go. Just remember, I'll always be here with you, wherever you go mommy will be there to guide you. I'm always here for you baby." She said putting her paw on my little chest, feeling my rapid heart beating. I sniffed and brought her into a warm embrace, the last one.

"I love you mommy..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You will always be my little Baby. I love you so much Humphrey, Momma loves you very much.." She replied back, as we got into a warm embrace for the last time.

"OVER HERE, I see something!" A voice shouted from afar. My mother quickly pulled out in a panic and looked to see who it was. The wolves were coming in a pack faster than ever. That was the last time I touched my mother, I let go of her warm fur and watched her run away as the wolves chased her. I cried out loudly to myself, making me want to scream back that I needed her. I sat on the cold snow of the tiny little burrow, crying to myself at night. I felt depressed, my mother was the only one there for me. I always thought we would love together in a nice warm pack, snuggling under her warm fur all night. All that went away in an instant, because of these vile wolves. I kicked the snow in anger and frustration, and tried not to cry but I couldn't keep myself from not wanting to. Her voice was replaying in my head many times, her sweet little voice. Her warm white fur always kept me warm at even the darkest nights. Her bright blue eyes were always amazing to look up to, it was the last time I saw those eyes. Without her I don't know where I'd be. I put both of my paws on my head laying on the hard floor, crying my heart out. God, I wish she came back to me.

I exited the little dugout after a while, looking outside to see who else was there. I could only pray that my mother would come back. I took a step and what I saw were a pack where the wolves were staying, all looking my direction. I sneaked to a Little Rock and made a run on the other side of the woods without them noticing. Before I looked back in front of me stood my worst nightmare, my heart dropped when I saw him. He sat down on all fours, staring at me evilly.

"Where's your mother when you need her?" He said in a deep voice. I didn't have the courage and strength to speak, so I quickly ran away as fast as I could away from this evil place. I ran until I reached a frozen plain, with nothing but ice for about a mile. My best guess is that it was a frozen lake, so I ran across it. I looked back from the sound of ice being thumped heavily and I saw the same black wolf; with the red eyes. He was approaching me faster and I ran as fast as my little legs could take me.

"Can't Hide! Can't run now!" He barked behind me. My heart was beating rapidly, I was getting more tired and tired. The wolf jumped and tried to snag me, but he slipped on the ice letting go of his grip. He clawed me on my back as I howled in pain. He jumped again and the ice cracked underneath him, making him fall in the freezing cold water. I managed to grab hold of a ice cap, and the frozen lake cracked many different ways. I looked behind and saw the wolf, smiling at me evilly. He sent a demonic howl across the whole plains, crows flew from their trees and the echos rushes through the mountains. I sighed in relief and layed on the ice cap till I made it back to land. I looked back and saw the ice cracking several ways throughout the whole frozen lake. I walked up the hill hoping to find the pack my mother was talking about.

At the ice caps, Ragnos roared to himself in frustration. He got off the ice cap and landed back in land with his feet, dripping in below freezing water. His deep blood red eyes flared across the valley, scanning for the little runt. Just then his Second in command wolf, Dalgur approaches behind him with the Horde.

"Lucky bastard slipped between my jaws..." he growled getting up on all fours shaking his wet fur.

"Let him be, Ragnos. He'll be dead before Nightfall.." he spoke softly.

"So be it.." Ragnos grinned evilly.

I walked for hours, it was already midday and the snowstorm didn't stop. It was hard for me to stop crying, my tears froze to ice instantly and my breathing sucked back into my throat. I gulped and whines from the pain in my freezing bones, my paws were getting numb and more frozen. The pain hurt badly, but I kept walking. The only thing motivating me to keep moving was my mother.

I cried in pain and howled for nearby wolves or animals. The only thing I saw in the Distance was nothing but thick fog and snowflakes blowing in my face. The howling wind rushes toward me, knocking me back a few feet. That's it, I couldn't get up from there. My paws were frozen and I could barely keep my eyes opened. My legs shaked under my own weight, and stumbled again shortly after. "Gotta keep moving" I said to myself, walking slowly up the hill, in a monstrous snowstorm. I forced my little legs to walk and never give up. The only thing that kept me alive were the wise words of my mother, I replayed that in my head for a while until I can't no more.

_You will remember something forever, and that is your scars. Your scars resemble your bravery, and fear. Each one defines your way of life, power, and will. The wounds will hear together, but those scars will remind you of who you are._

I began to cry again, her voice was the only thing left for me. I fell down on the soft snow, crying in pain. My paws were frozen, my body temperature was slowly heating up, and my eyes began to shut.

I was certain I wasn't going to make it, and I couldn't get up no more. Before my eyes were slowly shutting, I saw a large grey wolf approaching me. I tried speaking and howling, but my voice was breaking. I finally shut my eyes and went to a peaceful sleep, away from my nightmare.

* * *

**No one's POV**

A large grey wolf came back to the Western Pack after exploring the boundary territories, past the Northern Mountains. Since it was in the middle of winter, the pack was already scavenging for food, so the leader headed out of the borders to see what he can find. But he came back with something, rather unusual.

He made it to the pack, the wolves around looked at him odd and confused. He made his way up the little slope to his large Den, where his wife and two daughters were. "Winston where were you dear? Foods gone cold..." His mate told him. Before she was about to say something she noticed what he was carrying in his mouth. He was carrying a little pup, found frozen beneath the trecherous hills of the northern mountains. He layed the pup on the den floor, still not awaken yet. His mate was extremely speechless, and sat next to the pup.

"Where did you find this pup?" She asked her mate.

"In the middle of the frozen plains up in the mountains, still unconcious" He explained to her. Just then his two daughters who were also pups sat next to her mother looking at him.

"Will he be okay momma?" Kate asked tilting her head to the side.

"Of course dear he's just asleep" Eve told her.

"Poor little guy." Winston said to himself. He was glad he came in the nick of time, rescuing the pup.

The little pup moved slightly to his side, the wolves watched him as he slowly got up blinking many times and yawning cutely. The pup frieghtfully looked at the wolves and backed up into the corner of the den yelping uncontrollably.

"N-no! No! Please don't eat me!..." He said putting his little paws up accepting his fate. Eve and Winston looked at each other not knowing what to say. If that's the first thing that pops up in his mind, they know that his backstory isn't something worth to hear. Eve walked up to the pup trying to confront it.

"We're not gonna eat you little guy. Tell us, what's your name?" Eve said getting on all fours by him.

"H-Humphrey..."

"Well Humphrey, can you tell us what happened back at the mountains?" Eve asked him. Humphrey tilted his head, baffled at her question. That's when Winston noticed, he's suffering chronic memory loss. That's when Kate and Lilly stepped in to befriend him.

"My name is Kate, this is my sister Lilly. Wanna go outside and play tag?" She said to him with a smile. Humphrey was still confused and didn't know what to do.

"It's okay Humphrey. Don't be shy there's nothing to be worried about. We will do everything to make you feel like home and we will help you find your mother" Eve said with a smile. When Humphrey heard those words he broke down and cried. Eve felt bad and walked up to embrace him. Humphrey accepted and Winston looked at the little pup. His mother was dead, and he was left frozen in the mountains. No wolf should be put to that horrible misery, and he truly feels sorry for him. The two wolves also noticed that Humphrey was smaller than an average wolf pup, staring that he might be an Omega. That's when Winston had an Idea.

"Eve let me tell you what. The omegas will really help Humphrey, make him feel like home again." He said to her.

"I don't know Winston, he's been through a lot and he's still a pup"

"The omegas will take care of him, I'll bring him to them. Trust me they will love him, before he even knows they will adopt him into their life. The rest will be history" Winston explained to her. Eve shrugged her shoulders and walked Humphrey and showed him around the pack. The wolves seemed friendly and mild, better than the place Humphrey was raised. Kate walked up to her mother and they both looked at Humphrey.

"He's a little weird mom..." Kate admitted.

"Don't say that Kate. That poor little wolf lost his home and mother, he feels uptight to be accepted anywhere else. I think you should really be nice and friendly to him. Who knows, I think you two will have a lot in common.." Eve smiled down at her, looking Into her eyes.

"Really?" She wagged her tail.

"Yea, Kate And Humphrey! World adventures!" Eve said with more enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yea Kate And Humphrey world adventures!" Kate smiled at her mom, jumping around and running toward Humphrey trying to get him along to play with her.

Kate and Humphrey walked along and Humphrey was introduced with his new omega pals by Kate. Eve could see in Humphrey's little blue eyes that he hasn't had this much fun and affection in a while. Eve smiled at her daughter, and Humphrey. She knew this was going to work, and hoped for the best of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a like and be sure to follow this story! See you next time!**


	12. Preparation

**Humphrey's POV**

* * *

My deepest Memory of my early life came across me, my mind flooded with thoughts and emotions. Before I had only a few memories, Now I remembered all of it. I remember where I lived. I remember my mother, and I remember the black wolf and his Horde who took her away from me. I groaned in pain quietly, my headache was getting worse and worse. I sat beside a creek early morning the next day. After the Incident I had with my daughter I looked for her around all morning but couldn't find her. 'She must be out with her friends...' I thought. I soon realized everything was my fault, I'm the one who lied to my daughter and kept her away from everything. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her, she had every right to be mad at me. It was bad until her 'boy' friend came and made things worse. I figured it'd be better if I go find her and have a nice talk to her, God I hope she isn't mad at me.

I walked the early morning through the pack territory. It was peaceful and quiet, unlike the past couple weeks with our uninvited guests. Ragnos should of made it to the mountain by now, the storm hits in a couple days so we need to leave as quickly as possible. I don't know why I brought up that wolf in my head, that bastard is the reason behind everything; Tearing my life apart from my mother, scarring our entire pack, killing Sophia's real parents. I will pay every single sweat of mine to have my revenge and respect back. Our final battle will be Legendary. I treaded along the path until I came across the lake, the beautiful big lake shined upon the bright sunrises horizon. There were a couple wolves hanging out in the early day, of course they were teenagers and they have their ways. Until I spotted a bright grey fur amongst one of them, surely it was Sophia. I walked over to them, they all stop their conversations and look up to me.

Sophia's eyes widened and played it off, not wanting to embarrass herself. She shyly looked up to me, with her bright green emerald eyes. One of her friends spoke up to me.

"S-sorry Sir, we shouldn't be up this early. We will leave if you want us to-"

"No it's okay, I just want to have a word with my daughter" I told them politely, they nodded and left for us to have some privacy. Sophia looked down on the grass when I sat down besides her. We both stared into the sunrise, sitting by the lakeside. It was awkwardly silent between us, so I spoke.

"Quite a view huh?" I Said soflty, hoping to start a conversation. She smiled lightly. I can tell she must've felt bad for what she said the other night. "Yea, it's amazing..." she muffled softly. It became silent again, the washes washed on the shore quietly, and the birds chirped over the horizon.

"Sophia look-"

"I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have ran away last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you!" She whined, almost beginning to cry. "No honey it isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, you had every right to be mad at me" I told her soflty. She looked at me and I smiled back to her. I got up and walked closer to her and sat down, brushing the side of her warm fur.

"I'm sorry dear, You're right about me. I lied to you about what happened to your parents, I lied about being the brave Alpha I always was..." I said looking down, she held her paw onto mine looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me Sophia, but I'm trying my best to become the father you wish I was. I'm trying my best to help the pack unite, and I'm trying my best on preparing for War. Defending our land is the last important duty of our pack. There's a lot of things happening that I'm afraid to talk about, but that was my biggest problem. My deepest fear was that I am afraid to show everybody who I really was, I was afraid to tell them about my past, and afraid to bring up the Wolf who traumatized me. So I remained hidden, away inside my deepest memory. But you know who changed me after that, who really brought my life back together?" I asked her, beginning to tear lightly as I squeezed her paw gently.

"Who?" She asked.

"It was you Sophia. You were the one who brought life in my eyes. You see, after I left Jasper Park, I was a cold-blooded lone wolf. I killed for the survival of my own, and shed blood among those who were innocent. I left my life in anger, desperation, and Fear. I thought I was the only wolf in the northern mountains, but I was wrong. The Horde was sent of through many trials to conquer the territories. I fled the areas and climbed even higher in the mountains. Beneath my teary white eyes I saw a family of wolves, frozen dead. The marks on the bodies were those left off from a wolf, so I knew they were hostile. But under a long brown log, layed you, a little week old puppy. So I took you, and ever since then I raised you as my own. On that point on, my greatest accomplishment was raising you as my daughter, and I am so proud to call you my daughter.!" I cried soflty as she brought me in a warm embrace. She cried under my fur and I hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry..." I finished.

"It's okay dad. I love you!" She said looking into my eyes, nuzzling me. "I love you too..."

"I am more than happy to be your daughter, thank you dad for saving me.." She sniffed. I kissed the top of her head and embraced her, by the sunrise. Still, there's more I needed to tell her, so I opened up to her about my past, and shared my story to her.

"Sophia. There's something I should've told you a long time ago... forgive me for not telling you. Mostly because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She asked. "I was mostly afraid of _Him_..that's why I rarely talk about it" I told her.

So I explained to her about my childhood, about my mother, and how she died and left me abandoned alone in the Northern Mountains. I told her about how I walked hundreds of miles down the mountain as a little pup, treading every last ounce of sweat and blood I had left. It was sad, but in the end it's worth to hear because your scars remind you of who you really are, it's what my Mother told me.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Hutch walked Hugo along the pack borders, toward the United Pack Meeting. The meeting was where he wolves joined in an enormous Mountain side along the border. and communicated alongside for war tactics and base communications. It was very private, and only the wolves enlisted would be able to attend the meeting. Hutch decided he would let Hugo join the alliance. What Hutch sees in him is like no other wolf, he had a rough childhood, lost his parents and home. But he had a lot of heart and courage along him, which is what Hutch saw in him, he saw the same thing he saw in Humphrey; Strengh and Potential. Hugo in the other hand was nervous, he was shaking tremendously. 'What if the leaders didn't accept?" He thought. He wanted to fight out alongside with them, it's either that or he would end up dead. He was getting concerned, so he asked Hutch.

"What if they don't accept me" Hugo asked Hutch.

"Pshh, why wouldn't they. Yea they might find it ridiculous I recruited a young wolf but you're our last line of defense. They need to know that.." Hutch smiled to him.

"Really? You think so?" Hugo said surprised, with more confidence. Hutch nodded and they kept on walking. It got awkwardly quiet for a bit, Hutch wasn't that much of a talker. Hugo was sure he liked the peace, and quiet around him. Not to mention he found his battle scars looking badass, overall also a very nice wolf. He was curious on why that was, usually wolves like him like to do all sorts of stuff, but Hutch is different. Hugo asked him a very unusual question, which caught Hutch off gaurd.

"Hutch, I'm curious...why don't you have a girlfriend?" He asked, Hutch's ears perked up instantly. "I've been busy.." He replies bluntly.

"Oh well you still have time you know, gotta step up the game.." Hugo chuckled bumping his shoulder playfully. Hutch smiled then it faded again.

"Actually it's not that, I...I don't know what I am..." He told Hugo. Hugo was confused, and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you saying you're...Gay?" Hugo asked him. "I-I don't know. Maybe, maybe-not. Y-yea..?" Hutch replied back nervously.

"It's okay Hutch, you don't need to hide yourself. Just go and be yourself, I know everyone around the pack loves you for who you are." Hugo smiled at him. Hutch smiled back and nudged his head, laughing.

"Thanks Hugo, lets get a move on!" Hutch said as he sprinted up the hill reaching the area. Hugo followed along and trotted by his side.

* * *

**Humphrey's POV **

"Oh my...dad I-I dont know what to say" Sofia miserably said. I finished telling her the story of what I remembered, it was a lot but worth to hear. It feels good telling her the truth, and she looks on the ground sorrowfully. Humphrey holds her chin up with his paw, staring into his daughters eyes.

"You remind me of my Mother. Her name was Athena, she was the strongest wolf I've ever known. Her wise and powerful soul was my only hope of being alive up there. After I met you I've realized how hard it must've been for her to take care of me, just like how I took care of you. Since she was the only female in the pack, the wolves just sort of...took advantage of her. She remained strong...and that has helped me...since the very first day I've had her." Humphrey lost the last couple words and broke down crying slightly. Sophia brings him in a warm hug, soothing her father down. Sophia doesn't know what it's like to lose a mother at a young age. For her she was young and didn't remember, but her father remembered every single thing.

"You're a lot like her dad, she's the reason you are here today. She's the reason you're Leading the pack. She's the reason you have a beautiful Family." Sophia said tearing lightly, looking into her father's aqua blue eyes. Humphrey smiles and nuzzled her.

"My mother once told me, 'Your wounds and bruises heal, but they are Forgotten. You will only remember the important thing that's happened in your life; and that's your scars. Since scars don't heal, they will be there to remind you of who you are.." Humphrey spoke soflty. Sophia smiles at her father.

"Sir, the meeting is ready. Everyone is prepared" Candu unformed his leader. Humphrey nodded and looked backat his daughter.

"I gotta go Sophia, go Home. Stay in the den with your mother. I'll be right back for dinner" Humphrey nuzzled her and leaves. Sophia watches him sprint away into the distance, until he was out of sight.

Hutch and Hugo stepped up the hill and looked down to the valley. The meeting was held there, and more than 50 wolves were waiting. Hutch noticed only Garth was standing in the front, Humphrey didn't arrive yet. Hugo became more nervous and tense, Hutch noticed and told him to relax and calm down. Up the hill approached Humphrey and Candu. Humphrey turned to his Co-Leader Hutch.

"Am I late?" Humphrey told hutch. "No sir we are just about to start.." Hutch informed. Humphrey nodded and was about to walk in until he noticed Hugo. He growled under his breath and walked up to him and Hutch.

"What is _he _doing here?!" Humphrey barked, making Hugo back out. Hutch stepped in facing His leader.

"He's here to join the alliance." Hutch told him nudging Hugo's side. Candu snickered slightly at Hutch's remark, Humphrey gave him a mean glare and looked back at the kid.

"No he's not. Bring him home..."

"Trust me sir he as a lot of Heart and Brav-"

"This isn't about bravery this is War! Those Wolves _Kill_ for the living! They will chew you like a dog toy, they don't give a shit if you have 'Heart or courage' you hear me?" Humphrey said to Hutch.

"You told him yourself that he was ready! You've made your decision!" Hutch growed, defending his friend.

"I'm trying to protect him, this is extremely dangerous!"

"We need more Numbers also! He can-"

"I've made my choice, I trusted him with my daughter, look where that ended up! This little weasel was the reason for the Interference of the Horde Last night!" Humphrey barked.

"Don't blame the kid for that, you know better! He's coming with us whether you like it or not!" Hutch barked back. Humphrey scoffed and faced Hugo. He decided to give him a chance in hope for a last final stand. "Okay Okay. Fine. Let me have a word with him." Humphrey said as he excused Candu and Hutch into the meeting. It was now Humphrey and Hugo standing face to face, well of course Humphrey being nearly a foot taller.

"Listen to me kid. If you want to be with us you better hope you don't screw things up this time...don't act like this is a second chance because it's not. Once you turn and face those Wolves up there you better get one goddamn thing right;_ There is no turning back_..." Humphrey told him demandingly. Hugo nodded and Humphrey walked in.

Hugo walked in to the very back of the pack, where a few wolves would only catch their eye on him. Sitting in the front on a huge rock was Humphrey and Garth; the Leaders. And Candu and Hutch; the second in Command.

"Settle down gentlemen..." Humphrey spoke out as the wolves silenced.

"You are here today in this meeting because you're willing to fight, protect, and die for the freedom of the United Pack. You are here today becuase you _must _put an end to Ragnos' and his entire army. Who knows what'll happen, Ragnarok might be as real as our fainty eyes see as it. The journey will be as deadly as the final battle, the blizzard will be tough, cold, and make you want to turn back or die. The fear in your blood will make you cripple, and cuddle into a ball and freeze to death. I say we don't give up, and fight for every last inch our pack stands. The United Pack has always stood strong, it's time we raise out shields, and defend our lands will Dignity, Honor, and Liberty!" Humphrey shouted as the wolves howled and cheered. As the crowd was silent again he spoke.

"_The hardest part about being a Wolf is...leaving the one's you love behind and fighting for what you have left.._"

That quote alone from Humphrey sent chills down Hugo's spine. He's left everything behind him, his family, his friends. Now he'll make sure he's gonna fight for what he wants next, what he'll want for Sophia.

" Those wolves may look Stronger, bigger, and even more threatening than us. Sure they will have greater numbers than us, but that won't stop us from standing our way. If we die up there, we die United. We die in vain and Honor. And trust me, I'll do everything in my power to help us through Hell...and as the fire strikes in us, that's when We have our Vengeance. You cannot have Peace without War, so we protect the innocence of peace and fight our own battles. May God rest his hand on us, from the beginning till the end. This is the Alpha and Omega." Humphrey said. After his speech he let off a short howl and He dismissed the wolves and they headed back to their dens, getting ready to say their last goodbyes. Garth walks up to Humphrey after he'd given his speech.

"You sure know how to give speeches.." Garth chuckled. Humphrey smiled.

"That'll let them know it might or might not be the last one I'll give. When do we plan on leaving.?" Humphrey told him.

"No more than 24 hours. Tommorow will be the last full day before we head on the next morning." Garth said.

"Excuse me Humphrey, May I have a word?" A wolf said behind Humphrey and Garth. They looked back and saw it was one of the Pack healers. Humphrey nodded at Garth and walked up to her.

"Hey hold up.." Garth stopped Humphrey with his arm. Humphrey turned around Confused.

"Are you sure this'll work? This _whole _thing?" Garth said unsure. Humphrey though for a moment before giving him an answer.

"It's the only choice we got, leaving our whole pack away from this as far as we can is the safest bet. Who knows what they are up to right now. I'll be honest I'm as scared as you are" He chuckled. "But, we finish Ragnos the way we want it, the way I want it for everything he's done." Humphrey told him.

Garth nodded and smiled at his old friend. "I'll take your word, I won't fail you or the pack."

"Tell Lily and the pups I said Hi" Humphrey shouted as he was leaving. Garth laughed and waved as he left out of sight.

"What's this about?" Humphrey told the Healer.

"It's Victor, he's dying.."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading my chapter. War will be declared shortly amongst the two clans, just be paitent. Who do you think will Declare victory, the United or the Horde? Please Leave a Like and Fav.**


	13. Vengeance

**Hey guys I'm back! Enjoy this new chapter**!

* * *

The Horde travels through the Frozen Uncharted terrains, up the Northern Mountains. Slowly and steadily, making their way up the mountain. Winter is coming, and the temperature is colder than it ever was before. It reached three times below the average degree below zero, meaning no life form was able to withstand the cold. But these wolves are made for this, they're made for the cold and built for War. The Large wolves can feel their paws stiffening, and air around them get tighter and tighter. Ragnos leads the way, the Huge black wolf, notoriously known around Canada as the Demon of the Wild. The mad wolf, Torturing packs, killing all life and decimating the innocent is what him and his Horde do for a living. Many stories have been told about him, and many believe he's a myth. The story of Ragnarok is one of a time story to be told, it's it's coming. The Large Black wolf can even feel himself shiver, getting colder and colder under the muscular thick fur. The super cold breeze blew in front of him, making him slip back a couple feet. The ice on his ears were forming down and to his snout hanging like icicles. He turned around to barely even see the nearest wolf in front of him, due to the extremely thick fog. Ragnos turned ahead and kept moving inch by inch up the steep slope.

"Sir. We need to stop! Well never make it!" One wolf shouted behind him. The wolf's voice from the back was very audible to Ragnos, the breeze was too loud for him to hear but he heard enough.

"_We keep moving, Or we Die..." _He commanded his Troops.

"Sir! Will...all due respect...we need to stop or we will all die! The wind, it's too strong!" The wolf shouted to him again. This time Ragnos stopped dead in his track and faced the wolf walking back toward him.

"What did you just say to me?" He growled to him, Ragnos Said getting closer to him. The other wolf growls back and steps in his Chief's face. Big Mistake.

"This path is Suicide! We'd be better off with-"

Ragnos roared and slit the wolf's throat wide open like a Pathway to hell. Ever wolf was startled and took a step back from Ragnos' action. The wolf was choking on his own blood in his mouth, since it was below freezing all his insides froze immediately and not spilling out. The wolf tried to get up but stumbled from the pain. He layed on his stomach and held his last final breaths. Ragnos cleans the blood off of his claws with his chest, and the large piece of flesh from the wolf's Jugular.

"Anyone else want a break? Anyone else _want us to STOP?!" _He shouted to the Horde angrily, mostly annoyed that they are not determined. The other wolves were dead silent, afraid to speak up.

"Good. If I hear anymore one of you yapping or complaining, I do a _whole _lot more than just simply kill you understand!?" Ragnos ordered them as they all nodded. The wolves continued to follow him up the mountain, afraid to even stop or talk back to him.

"_I'm coming Home, Father.." _Ragnos grinned evilly to himself.

* * *

**No one's POV **

Humphrey sprints up to the Common grounds, the main area of the pack. The reaches up the hill to where the Healer's den is. He makes his way up there only to be stopped by the Pack healers.

"Where is he?" Humphrey asked them.

"In here, I'm sorry he doesn't have that much time. But take as long as you need." The wolf informed her leader.

"Thank you." Humphrey smiled to her as he walked in. He saw Victor laying at the back of the den, facing the wall. Humphrey walked closer to him, Victor perked his ears up and looked behind him.

"Oh Humphrey *cough* *cough* you made it" He spoke soflty, smiling at him. Humphrey smiled back, he noticed his sickness was getting more worse.

"I wouldn't miss it pops.." Humphrey chuckled, trying to cheer things up. Victor laughed lightly, surprised by his choice of word. Victor never saw Humphrey as his own son, but he was definitely a father-figure toward him. Since Humphrey never had a father, Victor was there to mentor and train him.

"How are you feeling Victor?" Humphrey asked him.

"So far pretty horrible *cough*. My coughing is getting worse and worse. But *cough* at least I have a good vibe for you coming to see me" Victor said with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Humphrey asked as he nodded.

"How are things *cough* *cough* going with the pack, I heard you gave your wolves a delivery speech for the War?" Victor said.

"Yea yea I did. They are training right now, don't worry about the pack we will settle things our way." Humphrey told him back.

"What way is that? *cough*" Victor said, quite oblivious.

"The _United _way.." Humphrey smirked, then laughed at the end. Victor tried to share in a laugh then he coughed badly. Victor looked at Humphrey more seriously though.

"How will you stop him? How will you stop Rag-"

"Don't say that name..." Humphrey blurted.

"The Madwolf has his own army! The wolves he lead won't stop from now on out. They are *cough* already up there by the time we speak." Victor said.

"Whatever he does, he won't harm the pack from here. So that's all that matters, We fight our war for the Pack, by us going up there is the only way to keep the pack safe. There's no other choice" Humphrey said softly.

"That's *cough* quite an understatement. *cough* " Victor said.

"Victor we need to play the safe card, not just for us but for the pack. What do you think will happen to our wolves if we stay down here? By the time winter comes in a couple weeks we will run out of food! And when we run out of food, there's no way to track down the herd from down the valley! We are already running out of food...I say we leave after tommorow Morning." Humphrey said. Victor holds his paw with his tightly.

"Whatever happens to you *cough, or the pack, just remember. You did it in *cough* Honor and Glory, for our Freedom. And you know what those Wolves did to me, and my pack. And *cough* trust me, I know what it feels like to lose everything life offered for you. I lost my family, and you lost your mother. I'm really sorry Humphrey. Now you *cough* have your own life started, and this time...you protect it by fighting back *cough*. For me, I've lived my life and I'll die right here knowing you're the only one who can save us. *cough* Humphrey...". Victor coughed his last couple breaths out. Humphrey became worried and held his paw tighter.

"Stay with me Victor..." Humphrey said as he nudged his shoulder. Victor's eyes shut off slowly, making a groaning sound from his breath.

"Victor!? Don't..." Humphrey said as he held his head down to his chest checking for his heart. Victor held his head up slowly to Humphrey, grabbing his paw.

"R-retrieve...y-your Destiny.." he let out before closing his eyes.

"No no Victor don't do this! Please!" Humphrey cried out. The healers came in and did their best to keep him alive. Sadly, his sickness was too strong for his weak old body, and he died. Humphrey felt his paw become weaker, and was let it from Humphrey's paw. Humphrey shed a tear onto his fur, weeping softly. The Healer checked his pulse on his neck and looked up to Humphrey.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we could've done." She told her leader, holding her paw onto his staring into his eyes.

"You did your best, I thank you for that.." He said soflty to her. Humphrey walked out of the den with his head down. This time Humphrey decided he needed to avenge Victor's death.

Humphrey walked to the alpha den. It was already sunset, and he hadn't been home the whole day. Being a leader is more duty and responsibility than he's ever thought. Besides, he needed a whole final day to be with his family before he headed off. He went into the den and saw his three kids and his beautiful wife eating the caribou.

"Daddy!" The pups ran st their father for a hug, Humphrey smiled and hugged them tightly back.

"Hey Guys, I've missed ya. Sorry for being late to the dinner." Humphrey chuckled as Kate giggled. He walked up to Kate and planted a warm kiss onto her lips, toppling her down with his own weight. Kate shrieked playfully and accepted the kiss, not caring if their own pups are watching.

"I love you Babe." Humphrey said, kissing her wet nose. Kate smiled and kisses him back.

"I loved you too, my handsome Omega.." She whispered in his ear.

"Hey guys it's not like we're just standing here.." Sophia giggled. They both laughed and got back up to eat the caribou. Humphrey devoured his whole food, the wolf was hungry enough to eat a whole Moose in one sitting. Kate noticed his expression was downed, and was getting concerned.

"Something wrong Honey?" Kate asked holding his paw staring into his eyes. Humphrey looked back at her sweet honey eyes and told her about Victor.

"It's Victor. I visited him today. He's gone..." Humphrey said softly. Kate gasped, and Sophia held her wide eyes open.

"Oh my God..." Kate said holding her paw in her mouth. Humphrey held Kate's paw tightly. "It'll be okay. Trust me, I'll do everything I can..." Humphrey said Bringing his head down to hers.

Kate knew what he meant, even Sophia did. Kate looked at him in his eyes, and saw regret and pain. She knew Humphrey was going to leave soon, but not as early as she thought.

"I'm leaving in two days, Kate. I'll have to defend our Land our pack. Our home. My family" Humphrey nuzzled the aide of her face softly. Kate had a worried, dispaired look on her face. Knowing her husband won't return for a couple days, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I-I don't know what to say... other than saying I'm so proud of you. Who knew my Husband, the Omega once was would become the Hero Jasper needs. I don't know where I'd be without you, Humphrey." Kate cried soflty under his chin, holding her head down to Humphrey's chest. Sophia, Gaia, And Apollo went in all for a group hug.

"I'll miss you daddy..." Gaia, his youngest daughter said softly into his ear. Humphrey chuckled and licked the side of her face.

"I love you daddy." Sophia said looking up to her father's eyes. Humphrey looked down at his oldest daughter, even though she was the adopted one she's always been Humphrey's little girl from the beginning.

"I love you dad." Apollo said nuzzling his side of the shoulder. Apollo was the only one who related close to Humphrey, he both had a Characteristic side of an Omega and an Alpha. Humphrey ruffles with his hair making him smile.

"I love you guys! All of you. Thanks for everything" Humphrey said soflty to them, kissing every one of them including his Wife. The looked at the ground for a moment, knowing what a price he'll have to pay for leaving his only family left. The little family sat in the den together, sharing kisses and hugs the whole evening.

Meanwhile, the Vengeful slowly reaches his way to the mountain, reclaiming his territory. After several years of being abused and punished by his own father, he is back for his revenge; To conquer Jasper. The wolves look down to the frozen mountain valley, all of the herd of animals are trapped in the snowstorm. No way out, the rest of the winter will be left without food. Ragnos howls at the moon, his howl wasn't loud with vocal, but it was extremely deep. The bass blurted through the frozen air, echoing for several seconds. Soon, every Wolf by his side howled against his side. These Wolves were ready to fight back!

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time, really sorry about that. I promise they'll be a little longer and more enjoyable. Please be sure to leave a fav, and even a follow. Till next time!**


	14. Goodbye

**Hey guys welcome Back! Enjoy this long, enjoyable Chapter!**

**Humphrey's POV**

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, blinking several times before hearing the strange eerie voice calling out my name. I carefully get up, not wanting to wake up my family and walk outside still half asleep. To my belief, it was actually snowing outside. It was snowing a lot, the thick fog made it hard to even see from five yards away. The strange voice called out my name again from the misty fog ahead. As strange as it sounds, I actually feel like I remembered the voice somewhere, I feel like I recognize it.

"_Hhumphreyyyyy" _The voice echoed in the vast distance. "Who's there?" I asked confidently, showing no fear. The voice came out of the fog and walked toward me. The ghostly figure appeared just before my eyes, in pure white fur and lightly blue colored eyes. My eyes widened as I recognized both the figure and the voice. I took several steps back and my heart began to pound. It was her, it was my mom.

"M-mom?..." I let my breath out. She smiled at me and walked slowly closer. She appearance of her godly figure and pure white fur brought back my deepest memories I've ever had with her. I can't believe it! I was actually smiling for the first time with her in front of my eyes. I blinked several times to see if it was an illusion, but I swear to you it's not.

"_It's me Dear. It's been a long time has it? My baby boy I'm so sorry..." _she spoke in a deep echoing voice, calming my nerves. A part of my minds tells me to go run up to her and hug her.

"I-it's not...your fault mom. Y-y-you told me to run away and find my new life, away from those Wolves, a-and I did..." I barely spat out as I wept softly. She looked at me and smiled again, and walked even closer. I walked closer until I had the courage in my heart to run up to my mother. I slowly ran to her weeping softly, wanting to hug her warm white fur again.

"_Not that Humphrey. I'm not sorry about that..."_

I stopped in my track when I was about three feet away from her. I became confused, in fact I became worried. I could see clearly the pain she had in her eyes, maybe from the guilt of losing me. What else could she be sorry about?

"Wha-what...?" I titled my head looking into her eyes. Her eyes twitched several times, and that's when I became more and more worried. I took a small step back from her eerie action.

"_I'm sorry for doing this to you. You were never meant to be alive...you were never my son__" _She spoke out as she smiled even wider. I took a large step back and looked at her deeply. Her ghostly figure began to twitch, and flutter before my eyes.

"H-how do I know it's you mom?!" I barked at her. My heart eyes made it harder to see her figure, but it looked like she was shifting into a whole new being. My heart dropped as she shifted into him. Ragnos. Her eyes shifted from icy white to devilish fiery red eyes. Her white figure transformed into a bulky, ruggedly black wolf. He smiled evilly.

"_It's always been me, Humphrey. Im afraid she's gone. For good. And you're going to join her.." _Ragnos grinned evilly, drooling tremendously from his razor sharp teeth.

This actually frightened me, the figure of this wolf was unlike anything I've ever seen, his teeth were like those of a demon, unlike any others of a wolf I've seen. I tried to back out but my muscles became extremely tight. I fell down the hard icy snow on my side, trying to move my legs from the deep pain. I looked back at the wolf, and he lunges forward, straight at me. His teeth straight in my face. I screamed as loud as I could, away from this nightmare.

"_Hail Fenrir..."_

* * *

**Back in Reality..**

I woke up suddenly with a sharp pain on my side. I looked around anxiously and saw that it had only been a dream. I looked outside to see that it wasn't snowing, just pitch black outside with a little bit of rain. I looked back at my family sleeping, except for Kate. She must've woken up from my yelp. She stood up and soothed my side with her fur and her fluffy warm tail. She makes her head on my chest and looked into my eyes, as I stared into her beautiful honey eyes.

"Was it a nightmare, Humphrey?" Kate asked me.

"Y-Yea..." I nodded. I hugged her side tightly, not wanting to let go of the precious family I have before my eyes. I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes, when I noticed a hint of sadness across her gorgeous face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked her.

"The dream, it was _Him _huh?" Kate said. My heart dropped, it felt like my heart skipped several beats. I stared into her eyes as she had the same expression like I did.

"H-how did you know?..." I told her. "Trust me Humphrey you don't need to hide it from me, I can clearly see. I understand you're afraid but you let him know who's the bigger wolf." Kate spoke softly in my ear as she nibbles it.

"I'm-I'm not afraid of _Him. _I'm just afraid of losing my only family I have. And you know I can't put you in danger like that, but this is all I have left" I nuzzle her side of the face.

"Mmmm, we'll talk more tommorow. Goodnight dear." Kate said kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Katie" I said back to her kissing her head as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next morning**

The early morning bird woke up, which as always it had been me. It was a lot earlier than I usually wake up at, the sun slowly crept up from the tall mountains. The birds began chirping their usual melody in the sky, and gave it a whole new peaceful feeling in the air. At least, that's how it was before. Today was the last full day I have with my family, before I left off to the Mountains on the journey to Ragnos. I felt extremely saddened to leave my family, but again that's what wolves do. A wise one said, it's better to fight for the thing you want than to cry for the things you need. I got a little something planned in my head early today, and it's something to do with my son; Apollo. I walked up to him sleeping by Sophia and Gaia. The little grey wolf slowly groaned as I nudged him to wake up. I chuckled under my breath, he's always been a heavy sleeper. He blinked several times before looking up to me, and he smiled lightly. And then it faded when he noticed it was still very early.

"Dad? Why did you wake me up it's still early.." He whined. I chuckled at his remark.

"Let's go for a little walk, just me and you..." I winked at him, he smiled and got up and we both left out the den. Apollo was almost a teen wolf, meaning he wasn't ready for Alpha school just yet. And I already had the basic training and extra fundamentals he needs, despite being pretty early for him. But him being the Pack leader's son, I thought it was best for him.

"Are we going on a hunt? You never took me to one before!" He said joyfully wagging his tail.

"No not yet kiddo, you're still too young. We're just here to enjoy a walk with your old man" I chuckled to him.

"You're not an old man...Actually yea you're pretty old..." He giggled as he climbed a big stone looking down at me.

"Look son, I brought you here today because I have something to tell you. Something important." I told him. "What is it dad?"

"It might be pretty early to be telling you this but, someday you're gonna become the Pack leader.."

"I am?" Apollo said confused and surprised, wagging his tail a bit.

"Yea, it sounds crazy but you'll be going on Journeys and hunting trips, far away from our place. As where I'll be headed, up those Mountains far away, I'll be leaving tommorow.." I motioned my head to the Northern mountains in the distance.

"But why?" He pouted. "It'll be okay, I'll come back in no more than a week, I promise. I'm only telling you this right now because you're my son, and I love you..." I went in for a little hug, Apollo hugged back. "Love you too dad, let's go back home.." He said, I nodded at him as we walked together back home. As we were heading home I noticed Sophia was already outside the den, along with Kate and Gaia.

"Hey daddy.." Sophia approaches me, digging her head on my furry chest. I smiled and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Hey sweetie.." I said softly to her. She looked into my eyes, as I stared into her aqua blue eyes.

"So...are you busy today? You know, since it's you're last day before you leave I was planning for us to..spend some time together" Sophia said with puppy eyes. I chuckled at her and kissed her head.

"Of course honey. I'm not busy at he moment." I told her. Kate approaches behind her and nuzzled me.

"I already see you and Apollo had a little extra hike today.." she giggled. "Yea it's been a while but we had our little father-son talk" I said smiling at her. We all started walking together in the woods, enjoying the morning scenery.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The United Pack has been regaining balance back to normal the past couple days, it's only that the last line of defense will stay to protect the Territory when the rest head to the mountains. Garth, the other leader of the Pack watches to make sure every wolf had the right food and water supply for their dens. He also made sure the wolves that are heading with him are all prepared, so he gave them one last day off to say their goodbyes.

"Everything alright Garth?" Hutch said from behind approaching Garth.

"I'm good. Just making sure the pack stays as one. We're leaving several alphas down here to gaurd outr pack territories."

"That's good, you are prepared right?" Hutch asked Garth, looking at him.

"Oh yea, you know it's just a lot to digest. Never thought anything like this would happen before." He told Hutch.

"Yea well, we always gotta prepare for the worst. Even if that's beating the _Devil_..." Hutch smirked.

"That's exactly what this is" Garth said to him. "Yea I'll see you tommorow, go get some rest. Stay with your wife and kids one last time..." Hutch Said before trailing off. That's exactly what Garth was afraid of; seeing them one last time.

As the afternoon past by, Humphrey and his little Family spent their day by the lake, swimming and having a joyful time. It's been one of the only days the past months were he had fun with his entire family. Yea he did feel sad about leaving, but he knows it will still be the same when he returns. They walked back home for dinner, since the sun was setting down.

"I'll be honest this was the best fun I've had in a while" Humphrey smirked leaning in towards Kate, whispering it in her ear.

"Mhmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now the big dog's gotta eat" She giggles licking his cheek.

"Yea I'm really hungry in fact, I might just eat you instead.." He whispered the last part nuzzling her neck as she moaned.

"Mhmm couldn't you just save me for dessert?" She said suductively to his ear looking In his bright blue eyes. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders, Kate nodded and they all walked home together, entertwining their tails.

Humphrey looked past his shoulder and saw Sophia heading the other way toward the Lake. He was confused so he called out to her.

"Sophia where ya headed?" He asked her from the distance.

"I forgot something, I'll meet you guys at dinner!" She called out running into the woods. Humphrey wasn't too suspicious with her, even after spending a whole day with her so he let it slide. Humphrey noticed the look on Kate's face, then smiled.

"What? Did I say something funny?" He chuckled.

"No, you don't need to worry about her. She will kiss you goodnight remember?" Kate giggled. "How would I forget?" He told her back, nuzzling her fur walking home with the pups and Kate.

Sophia dashes through the bushes rapidly, heading her way back to the Lake. She took a shortcut to the lake, hopping across a log, and a small creek. She saw the lake in her sight from the distance, until she noticed something come quickly from her right side. Before she could anticipate what hit her she stumbled down on the ground rolling a couple feet. The impact wasn't really hard, it was somewhat soft; a lot like fur.

Sophia opened her eyes and was shooked, she was standing on the sight of the dark green eyes all over again. It was Hugo, laying on his back while Sophia stood over him. Hugo was just as surprised as Sophia, and tried to spit something out. But he couldn't, since the beauty of an angel was in front of him. Sophia stared into his eyes and leaned in for an embrace, still on top of him. She dug her head on his chest whispering his name softly. Hugo hugged back very timidly and awkwardly in his position. He put his paw on her wide hips, almost connecting both his arms around her thin waist. His heart skipped several beats, and almost began to drool. Sophia got off him and let him get up, holding his paw.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to do that" She blushed madly, looking away for a moment.

"It's okay, I didn't mind at all. I've missed you, Sophia.." Hugo said, looking right into her bright blue eyes. She smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder lightly. Sophia held her paw with his, though she did notice the bruise on his left cheek. It was swollen, and is more noticeable from up close. She put her paw on it and he hesitantly leaned in.

"I'm sorry Hugo. This was my fault..." She said sofly as she leaned in to lick the bruise. Hugo smiled and held her paw tighter looking into her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Sophia. I shouldn't have led you into that cave, you're father was right about me." He said to her looking down.

"Don't say that, I had a great time. Especially being with you.." Sophia said, whispering that last part to him. They both smiled and hugged for a moment until Hugo brought up something.

"Well I was walking and I look and noticed you dropped you're...well I wasn't stalking or looking at you in any way I-I saw you from afar and-"

"What is it?" She giggled, getting impatient.

"You dropped this.." Hugo said grabbing a bright lavender from his Mane and laying it on Sophia's right ear; not her left just yet. Hugo stood back and admired her look with the flower. "_She looks like a bride_" He thought.

"You-you look _Stunning_. Very beautiful" Hugo glared at her beauty.

"Thank you" She said, as she nuzzled his fur. Hugo accepted and nuzzled the top of her snout. He couldn't believe it, the girl of his dreams was next to him, now he's got to say his goodbyes. Hugo took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just came to say Goodbye.." He said looking at her. Sophia quickly looked up to him with a tense look. "G-Goodbye..?" Sophia said in a shaky voice. He nodded softly, and held his paw to her cheek. First, Her father was leaving with the pack to go fight. If that didn't make her sad enough, her only true love is going with him. They both thought it was a perfect time to show their feelings.

"Wha-why? You know you don't have to go... please don't leave me-"

"Hey hey look It'll be okay, Trust me." He said trying to smile to her. She nodded slightly and sniffed. Sophia felt like she was going to cry.

"I'll miss you, Hugo." Sophia nuzzled his nose, purring lightly. Hugo felt sadness with a hint of joy, it was the first time someone ever kissed him. Hugo held her chin up to his face and planted a kiss on her lips and saying the words of truth, and love. "_I love you Sophia" _he stared into her soul. Sophia kissed back and dig her head on his chest. "_I love you too Hugo"._

They both looked at each other with wide smiles spread across their faces. They giggled and kisses soflty again this time lasting a little longer. The beating of their hearts connected together to a slow and more confident stance. They felt together as one at last. Hugo felt back together from the broken void his life held on him. His last mission was to fight for Sophia, for the Pack, and for his own Freedom. Hugo held her chin up high to him as she had a cute cherry smile on her face. "_Wow she's so gorgeous..." _He thought to himself, admiring his own gal after all it took.

"It's getting late, you need to go home, I would love for you to stay but you need to get home." Hugo said more seriously. Sophia's smile faded away and she nodded slightly. "One last kiss?" She said with puppy eyes. Hugo smiled and brought her into a soft short kiss. Both of their minds screamed in happiness, but Hugo knew he had to end it.

"I promise I'll be back, I will never leave you Sophia, you're all I've got in this life.." He nuzzled her wet nose.

"I'll be waiting, I love you..." She whispered in his ear.

"Love you too Sophia, goodbye." He said tearing up, bringing his head down to hers.

"No. Don't say it like that..this isn't a Goodbye forever.." Sophia sniffed.

"I'm sorry, So long _My Love.._" Hugo nuzzled her for the last time and turned the other way slowly and walking away to his place. Sophia watches his trail off, tears fall down her face, knowing the only wolves she really cares about are both leaving for War. Sophia dashes quickly home, not wanting to make a suspicious excuse for staying too long. She turned around in a hope to see her one and only Brown wolf, but no; he was gone. Sophia hopes, and only prayed that that wasn't the last time she's seen him. Before she reaches the den, she quickly sniffed and hid away her tears, walking in slowly.

"Hey guys sorry for being late? Where's dad?" Sophia asked confused as it was only her mother and her siblings but her father was missing. She knew he was taking the day off.

"He went for a quick drink, maybe to clear off his mind.." Her mother informed. Just then Humphrey walked in the den and landed on the cold hard floor with a thud by Kate. Kate smiled and layed by him, snuggling his warm wet fur.

"Tired?" Kate said with a smirk. Hunphry licked the side of her face making her giggle. Gaia comes up to Humphrey's side, looking up at him. "Are you gonna leave early tommorow?" She said with puppy eyes, snuggling by his side. Humphrey smiled widely and hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"Yes dear, very early. So now would be a good time to say goodbye.." Humphrey picks his little pup up and kisses her, as she kisses him on the cheek back. "I love you so much dear.." He said. "I love you more daddy.." Gaia said back. "No, I love you ten times more.." Humphrey chuckled. She looked up in his eyes and smiled with tears eyes.

"I love you five thousand.." She said soflty. Humphrey chuckled at her comment, it felt like it was gonna make him cry. "Wow five thousand? ..That's crazy" He said as they all laughed, including Kate. Apollo runs and hugs his father tightly, catching Humphrey by surprise due to his very strong grip.

"I'll miss you dad..." He broke softly. Humphrey hugs tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I love you kid.. You know that right?" Humphrey asked him as he nodded softly. Sophia hugs her father's side of he body, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his chest.

"Don't cry Sophia, you're gonna make me cry" He chuckled lightly, getting a little soft giggle from her. "I love you daddy" She wept.

"I love you too, baby girl.." Humphrey kisses her head. His two pups including Sophia lay by his side snuggling tightly. Kate cries softly to herself, actually thinking to herself if he will ever make it back home. Humphrey sees her weeping, he could see the pain and sadness in her sweet honey eyes.

"Kate, come snuggle with us. There's plenty of room.." He said in a wide smile and she giggled. She sniffed soflty and laid by her Husband. His warm fur was enough to make anyone comfortable, but without him take doesn't know how she will feel. The moon shines above the den, then darkness awaits them. It became dark, and soon the family went to sleep.

* * *

**About Midnight...**

Kate woke up in the middle of night, groaning lightly to find the perfect position to sleep on the cold hard floor in the den. Then all of a sudden, Humphrey turns his back to hers, snuggling by her side keeping her warm. Kate moaned from the delight, and turns her head to lick his ear. Humphrey smiled and down at her. Kate held her paw on his cheek and held down a despaired look on her face.

"I'm scared, Humphrey. How long will you be gone?" She said softly and anxiously. "It won't be long Baby, you don't need to be afraid." He softly kisses her paw, staring into her lovely eyes that would make any wolf melt.

"Let me tell you something Kate, it's very important..." Humphrey told her more seriously. Kate has all ears on him and stared into his eyes.

"If I...don't make it back...I'll need you to do me a favor..." He said softly pausing a couple times. "D-dont say that Humphrey-..." He began to cry softly.

"Just listen please, I'll need you to take the Kids and move on. It will be too dangerous here and if he-"

"I-I won't...*sniff* I don't know h-how to live my life *sniff* without you being by my side, Humphrey.." Kate cried softly. Humphrey brought her into a warm embrace pecking her wet nose.

"I will always be by your side. Whether I'm up in the Mountains or down her next to you, I am resting in your heart, Kate. From Beginning till the End I'm with you, Alpha and Omega. I will never lose my pack, and my only family. Not another time..." He said soflty as he kisses her. Kate kisses back, knowing it might be the last time. Kate's wet tears landed on His warm fur, and she clenched his arms tightly with her paws.

Kate moaned softly through the kiss, and then she looked in his blue eyes.

"Please come Home. _My love.._" She wept, nuzzling him.

"I will, I promise..." Humphrey nuzzled back. Kate held his chin, making him face her.

"I need to hear you say it..." Kate said more seriously, gazing up at him with wet eyes.

"I'm coming Home..." Humphrey said softly to her ear, making Kate shiver from the tip of her ears to her tail. "I love you so much, my Handsome Omega..." She said for the last time, kissing him.

"I love you five thousand..." Humphrey said to her, making her giggle. Kate dozed to bed and so did Humphrey. The two wolves cuddled each other to death sharing their warmth together. The midnight moon gleams over the den, resting its place amongst the thick atmosphere. The last stand is yet to come, and the United Pack must do what every other wolf must do to protect his family and the pack,

They must fight for it...

* * *

**Hopefully you've enjoyed this Chapter! The War between the United Pack and the Horde will come very very soon so please be patient! Please be sure to leave a review, or even a follow and I'll see you next time, Peace!**


	15. Departure

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy the past couple of weeks. Anyways not much said but I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

Humphrey. The wolf who stands with the United, is ready for departure to War. He had very little sleep last night, mostly just dazing off his mind out the den looking at the moon. He's also been thinking a lot lately about his Family, and how he's gonna leave them. It scares him deeply, thinking of how his own pups would live if their father never returned to them. He tries his best to keep one thing together, and that's his Pack. Humphrey wakes up, and stares out in the foggy early morning. The wind breezes past his thickened fur, and out the misty air. This time of year might have been the worst to leave, but they have no other choice.

Humphrey gets up and turns to see his wonderful family cuddling together. He sighed deeply, and went to give a little kiss to his kids and his lovely wife. He walked up to Kate and nuzzled her side of the snout, and kissing her. Kate slightly moaned in her sleep, and Humphrey was thinking on how beautiful she looked when she sleeps. Like the time with them on the train on the way home to Jasper, it made him cry softly at that memory. He felt like laying down with them, snuggling warmly together in the cold chilly morning. But no, he kissed them and trotted softly away. He hopes to see them again, in the near future. Humphrey looked out and saw Garth ordering the Alphas in position, while many more were still coming. Garth noticed Humphrey and ran up to him.

"Good morning Garth, how's the Alphas?" Humphrey asked him.

"They're all ordered up, just give them time to say their goodbyes.." Garth informed as they both walked to the valley. The valley was packed with Alphas, both that were from the Eastern and Western, about forty to fifty wolves. The leaders knew that not every Alpha was able to go, some had to stay back to check the borders and bring food for the rest. As they were walking Humphrey saw a hunt of sadness on Garth's face. It surprised him, knowing Garth was the most fierce Alpha in the pack and nothing ever scared him.

"Is everything okay Garth? You seem scared. I mean don't get me wrong I'm scared too.." Humphrey said as Garth stopped and faced him.

"Its not that Humphrey...I-It's Lily, She's pregnant." Garth sighed with his head low. Humphrey's eyes widened, knowing it was only one season away from mating season and his mate was already pregnant. Also the fact that they already _have _Pups, their in for a second round. He felt happy for him, but also sorry at the same time.

"That's great Garth! I'm happy for you." He said patting his shoulder

"I found out last night. Apparently Lily wanted to keep it a secret, and save it for when I returned. But since she cried all of last night on thinking I won't return home, she told me she was pregnant for a while now...It scared the shit out of me" Garth chuckled at the last remark, but he looked to the ground softly. He understood where Garth was getting at, it would have been better for him to not worry about his pups. Humphrey walked by him and nudged him.

"I'm sorry Garth." He nudged him. Garth sighed deeply. "What if I'm not there for her?" He asked with dispaired eyes.

"Don't you say that Garth. I'll make sure you return to your pups...they'll need you." Humphrey said softly to him making Garth smile. They continued to walk down the slope until they reached the valley.

The alphas fell in line, preparing for their Journey. Hutch in the other hand was talking with his buddy Candu when he sees Hugo slowly falling in line. Hutch noticed his head dug low, and was concerned.

"How did it go with Sophia?" Hutch asked him smiling, hoping for a yes. Hugo looked up to Hutch and smirked at him, making him chuckle.

"Congrats man, You finally told her how you feel." Hutch chuckled. Hugo's smirk faded into a frown.

"Yea, but let's hope I'll see her again. I finally got to have her, but I wouldn't be there for her.." Hugo said looking down in distress. Hutch walked up to him.

"Does Humphrey know? About you and Sophia?" Hutch asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know how to tell him, besides I need to make sure I'll see her again.."

"Cheer up fella, you'll come home to her. Isn't that your promise?" Hutch asked as Hugo nodded. "She'll be proud of you, even if you don't return. Come on, we're bout to leave soon." Hutch said as he walked away. Hugo wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but it slightly scared him if he wasn't. He lined up in a two way line, in front of another wolf, kind of like a dog sled team. Garth led the front and Humphrey led the back, Hugo could have swore he saw from the corner of his eye, Humphrey eyeballing him.

"This is the Day we protect our Territory, and the fate of Jasper Park! Let's see what Ragnarok and his Horde has in store for us. May Pity be on their coarsed graves, and Peace be on our side. If we die, we die in Honor and Vain. May God protect us, and our loving Family and Pack. Let's ride..!" Garth Howled at the top of his lungs, leading the way into the woods toward the Northern Mountains. "_He gave a Hell of a speech, hope it's not the last.." _Humphrey thought to himself as he ran with the pack, leading from the very back.

The United Wolves dashed into the foggy woods, together United as a pack. The loud, thundering footsteps of the pack shakes the tired ground in the early morning. They felt like a group of Stallions sprinting accross the meadows. Right in the center of the Pack stayed Hugo. He looked up to the other Alphas running alongside by him, he was smaller in comparison but about the same as Candu. He had a wide grin on his face, he felt happy to be treading with the Pack, it's always been his dream. But this was different, way different for what it seems for him.

To the back of the pack was Humphrey, leading the way and making sure no one was left behind. That's one thing these Wolves knew how to survive, by staying together as a Pack. While Humphrey was dashing the forest with the others in front, he kept thinking of Kate and his pups. He kept thinking if it was a mistake to leave them behind. The innocent sad look on his Wife Kate's face broke his heart, and his innocent cute pups along with Sophia also. Humphrey growled under his breath, and shook his head and kept on running. Because one thing he has on his mind was killing Ragnos; the wolf who destroyed his life. The Mad Wolf who has a price to play for the deaths on many wolves and Packs. He growled ferociously and continued to pick his pace along with the pack.

The Wolves journeyed for many hours and hours across Canada, eyes locked onto the Northern Mountains in the vast distance. The climate seemed to be changing, from bright glittering fall to a dramatic frozen tundra. At the end of the plains depths of deep snow was headed their direction, making the United pack stop in their paths. Humphrey ran from the back of the pack to the very front. The wolves were now entering the snowy region of the Northern Mountains, the dead zone.

* * *

**Humphrey's POV**

I ran up all the way to the front to where Garth was, since he was leading the pack. We both look ahead and see the fog thicken, and the snow starts to fall in the vast distance. No sign of life was seen ahead, only the dead silence of the frozen tundras.

"So, do you still wanna turn back?" Garth asked, kind of apprehensively.

"There's is no turning back now, not anymore..." I said scanning the snowy woodlands.

"Let's get a move on before Nightfall, and stay closer together!" Garth yelled back to the alphas. Me and Garth both decided to lead from the front, since we were now in a less condensed unit it'd be easier to see each other from the thick fog. The forest was very dense, many thick tall trees surrounding the areas made it very hard for tracking. The forest seemed very empty, not a single Bird or rabbit coming out in the daylight. Not even Cougars or Wolverines scavenging for their food. To be honest, it gave more of a eerie unwanting vibe without those animals in the forest. I looked behind and only saw a couple feet of wolves and the rest was hidden in the dense fog. Garth decided to leave claw marks on the trees in case we get lost.

My mind has been focusing on one thing only, kill Ragnos. My mind drifted off when I saw a log shedded down from a tree bark to my shoulder, looking like a log sled. It deeply reminded me of when-No..no don't start that! Don't you dare talk about Thr omegas! My mind took over my emotions and my memories of log boarding with them was all over my head, the joy and laughter with my pals is starting to make me cry. I've never felt more hopeless in my life without them, but thankfully I have wolves who are there to support me.

To start over, Salty, Shakey and Mooch died in a log boarding accident somewhere not far from the territory. News was spreaded that they went missing, and a couple days later their bodies have been found along with the broken pieces of wood. I couldn't stop crying to myself when I heard the news, and sat in my den for weeks. My very first friends that I've ever had, when I was a little lost pup back in the day are now gone. Ever since Garth and I have become Pack leaders, we put a ban on Log boarding. Who ever knew such a classic Omega game would turn into a disaster?

Above the Frozen outskirts of the Northern woods stood in front of us the mountains. They appeared much more larger and treacherous from up close. "We sure picked _The worst part of the season to take a hike..." _I thought to myself. We head further up the hill and the number of trees started decreasing, but the strong howling winds and deep snow enlarged.

"Blizzard up ahead! Stay close together!" I shout behind me, as I could only see Garth and a couple other alphas due to the thick fog. Crap, it got colder just by the second. Every inch of my fur stood up in its place, waiting to crawl back away from the frozen air. I pushed through the pain, in hope the blizzard would vanish.

"This is gonna be a long Journey..." I said to myself and I slowly inched my way up the slope of the Mountain. I looked over my shoulder to see Garth, also in pain but pushing himself through. I smiled, knowing that us wolves have a lot of heart to get us going through the worst pain and moments. "Feels like Florida.." Someone chuckled from behind me, making the other wolves laugh. Garth and I laughed along, the weather wasn't the worst thing ever, trust me I've been through way worse.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Humphrey and Garth led the United pack up the steep slopes of the Northern Mountains. The fog was deceasing, and daylight was also. The wolves passed the blizzard, and the fog blew out of their way making everything clear again. Humphrey stopped in his track to look at the scenic view of the mountain. Up close the mountain looked way more menacing and underwhelming, large icy spikes stuck out of the tall mountain. Many spikes pierced out from the bottom of the mountain, very strange and unusual unlike any mountain. The wolves stood in awe, and others stood jitterly.

"That's one Hell of a mountain.." Garth spoke. "It's even bigger from up close, it will surely take us days to reach the very top." Hutch informed.

"We should start heading our way, that won't be the last blizzard in our way." Humphrey said.

"One thing for sure, we will track down the Caribou and have them migrate back South to Jasper." Garth said to Humphrey. "Of course, that's the most important part..." Humphrey nodded.

Hugo was walking along, enjoying the view and trotting along with the pack. The Blizzard hit hard, but he knows he'll expect a lot more and stronger howling winds. Hutch bumped into his shoulder, not soft but not hard either. "I can see you're still alive for now, that's good.." He chuckled. Hugo did my best to laugh back, but it freaked him out, it's like Hutch turns death into some kind of joke. "That wasn't so bad.." Hugo said with a smug face.

"Loosen that pride of yours, but keep your chin up there's a long way ahead of us." Hutch said as Hugo nodded.

"This is where the real pain begins"


	16. Journey to the Mountain

Upon the frozen outskirts on the summit of the Northern Moutnains, lay Ragnos and his Horde. They reached the very top of the peak, since it was still nightfall the foggy atmosphere has vanished. Ragnos stood close to the edge of the cliff on the mountain, looking down to Jasper Park. The big black wolf held his head down, despite the freezing cold he was not shivering, but stood extremely still staring down the mountain with his fiery red devilish eyes. Behind him stood Dalgur, the Second-in-Command under Ragnos' army. The pale white bulky wolf walked toward his leader, slightly afraid to disturb him at his least.

"What is it.." Ragnos asked softly, not turning his head to look at him. Dalgur was surprised he sensed that he was coming, and how unusually calm his voice was.

"The Horde is starving sir, they haven't eaten in days." Dalgur said viligantly. Ragnos tensed up and yawned a deep growl, slowly getting up flexing his tremendously huge thickened muscles walking toward Dalgur. Ragnos didn't speak for a moment, making an awkward trance between the two.

"Next time you come up to appeal to my presence with a foolish remark you won't return from this mountain..do I make myself clear?" Ragnos spat at his companion, standing almost a foot taller than him. Dalgur coward back and nodded to his Leader.

"These wolves live for the glory of Blood and War, and yet complain about little food. Let me give a life lesson worth learning about." He said as he got down the cliff looking at the Horde.

"FALL IN!" Ragnos roared down the hill as he was walking toward them. Within a second all the wolves obeyed and formed in lines and rows facing the same direction toward him. They stood tall and proud, with their bulky chests out showing no sign of pain or fear. Ragnos walked between the lines and looked for the weakest wolf of the Horde. He scanned every wolf, until he saw one shivering his guts out unlike the others. Ragnos grinned and walked up to him, standing tall in his face.

"This one.." He spoke soflty, motioning his head to the little wolf. The wolves titled their heads to the side confused.

"You look like you've seen a ghost..Are you cold?" Ragnos asked roughly, staring into his blue eyes intimidatingly. "N-no. Sir.." He shook his head, which very obvious looked like he was freezing to death.

"You are far too weak to be tagging along with us, if anything you're our only weakness yet. The one who can't stand with the horde, doesn't deserve to live. The weakest one doesn't deserve in the highest honor of the army. By all means, you right here are an example.." Ragnos grinned evilly to the little shivering wolf who stood their lifeless.

"_Eat Him.._" He said as he turned around walking back to that hill to look down at Jasper and up at the moon. The wolves obeyed his command and circled up to eat the poor little wolf.

"P-please this...this is a mistake!" He cried out to the drooling hungry Wolves.

"Hail Fenr-" He managed to say but the wolves ignored and pounced on him all at once. He screamed and the pitch faded as every wolf hacked into his flesh, trying to get a peice of his meat. They tore the body apart and chewed and crunched the bones, some were even fighting for prices of flesh. The wolves devoured the little wolf like what a school of Pirahnas would do to a carcass. Ragnos watched from above as the Horde was tearing up the wolf into pieces and eating off him, he grinned evilly. Within minutes nothing remained from the wolf except the skeleton of the wolf. The other wolves stood their satisfied with their food, but also afraid to be the weakest one since they were the ones to be eaten.

"There we go..now that they're full, I'll get back to what I was doing.." Ragnos said to Dalgur. Dalgur watched the whole thing in horror of what just happened. "What will you be doing sir?" He asked his Leader.

"_I will be Waiting.." _He grinned sadistically.

* * *

**No ones P.O.V**

The United pack traveled up the steep icy slope of the mountain, in the early morning fog. Humphrey slowly led the way, careful after each step to not fall down and slip. He looked up squinting from the rushing, howling wind all in his face; it was too strong. Many tiny frozen ice shards from the strong winds that blew their way pierced through his fur, like flying shrapnel. They knew the blizzard wouldn't last so he had to think of what to do, but they were expecting this.

"Humphrey! STOP! Look at our wolves! We'll never make it..." Garth shouted behind him. Humphrey turned and saw his wolves cold and tired. Mostly shivering to death, he even stared at Hugo escaping the fog. He needed some hope of getting past this terrible weather, but it's too late to turn back already.

"I'm not turning around Garth! If we die, then we die it's nothing we can do! But I'm ending this once and for all, I'm going to Kill Ragnos and protect our families. I'm not going to live a single day of my life, knowing that this Wolf TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Humphrey shouted, his voice echoed through the howling winds and across the mountains. Garth went by his side and confronted him.

"Hey, I understand the level of distress you're going through. Trust me I've been vengeful at times too. But if anything happens, just know that I'm with you till the end of time...Brother" Garth said soflty to him. Humphrey calmed down and saw the brotherhood he never had in his eyes. It was the first time someone mentioned Brother to him. Humphrey smiled and nodded back to him.

"You're right. Let's kill this son of a Bitch..." He smirked. Garth chuckled and turned back to the pack trailing along. "You hear that, I SMELL VICTORY OUR WAY!" Garth howled moving his head high. Every wolf joined in, the pain and fear in their eyes they've had the past couple days was all behind them.

Hugo joined in on the howl, after they finished they continued their Journey. This time they sped things up a bit. Hugo felt pain and numbness in his paws, but he kept pushing. Hutch came by and checked on him again.

"You know Hutch, you don't have to check on me all the time, I'm not a pup.." He smirked.

"Sure you are. You're one of us now" Hutch winked at him. Hugo felt joy rush through his veins as he said that. He smiled up to him and thanked him.

"Let's keep on moving, push through the blizzard! Don't stop just keep heading forward!" Hutch said as Hugo took his word and followed along with the pack.

Many days passed, and hours and time went by but the blizzard kept its path going. The wolves rested here and then and ate some of the rabbits and hares that were mysteriously this high above the mountains. The United pack felt like they were going to die of hypothermia, but nothing stopped their way from fighting back. Just as Humphrey was walking, he felt like his legs were going to give up. The wolves didn't stop for days, and he wasn't going to stop now. Garth was next to him but stopped when he noticed that Humphrey was about to tremble.

"Humphrey keep moving, let's go! Push through it!" He said yelling through the howling winds at him. Humphrey clenched his jaws and flexed every last inch of his muscles and continued to lead. This reminded him of the time he was a pup, forced to leave his Mother and escaping Ragnos. His whole life he had a memory loss, but ever since he's seen the Black Wolf with the red eyes and the large scar on his left eye, he remembered every little thing that happened. The remembered the pain and heartbreak that traumatized him, watching his mother die and almost getting killed by the cruel, barbaric, Wolves. Instead of fleeing away from Ragnos, he wanted to Kill him.

Humphrey's thoughts flush out of his head when he realized something was odd in the scenery. He looked down and he noticed they were walking on frozen ground, looking a lot like ice. Him stopping caused Garth and the rest of the pack to stop.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Garth asked him unsurely. Humphrey sniffed the ground and looked deeply beneath it and saw crystal clear water. This time he realized something, they've been walking on thin ice!

"I think we're walking on-*crack*.." Humphrey stopped as he heard a crack behind him, he looked and saw a wolf standing on the cracked ice. He gulped and backed away. But then, crack crack crack. All around then large cracks formed and they knew they needed to run quickly.

"Quickly! Run!" Humphrey said as they booked it, running extremely fast even sliding on the slippery thin ice. They looked behind and saw the ice caps slide across the water. Humphrey looked around sand saw that it was beginning to circle them, so they all needed to move quickly. Luckily they spotted a cave in the distance and made a somewhat sharp turn, carefully trying not to slip.

While Humphrey was running he heard someone slip and Landing with a thud on the hardened ice. He looked behind and saw Hugo far behind the rest. Humphrey dashed back to go help him. "Humphrey what are you doing!?" Garth shouted to him unaware of the possibly-crippled wolf. Humphrey ignored him and ran to him motioning him to get up. "Get up, get up now let's go!" He told him seriously, Hugo nodded and ran behind him, beginning to wear out from the massive pain in his paws from the hard slip. Hugo caught up with the rest and Humphrey made it back to the front.

"Over there! Under the cave let's go quickly!" Garth shouted as they ran quickly. The wolves felt the ice right behind them crack almost making them fall. Every wolf perfectly slid under the cave and landed on a snowy rock platform, away from the ice. The cave was dark, but had enough light source to see every wolf since it was a very large cave. The wolves looked outside at the cave opening, there was now no ice or ground to walk across it was just water.

"How's your paw?" Humphrey walks you to Hugo catching him off gaurd. "It's alright for now, I'll live through it.." He said siimply. Humphrey nods. The wolves were in a dark gloomy cave, unsure of where to head now.

"Ok now we're trapped..." Candu groaned.

"No we're not, let's find a way out.." Garth said sniffing and looking for a way out.

"Why the hell are you sniffing Garth? We're in a goddamn cave.." One wolf snickered. "Don't bug him, his sense of smell don't lie" Another chuckled.

"You two better shut the Hell up and stay focused." Garth demanded calmly, but with enough power in his voice making then gulp.

"Look! There's a little burrow leading out the cave down this way!" Hutch shouted behind them, his voices echoed through the empty caverns. Garth led the way and they found thereselves freshly outside. Garth took one step outside and just the breeze shivered him enough sending him back inside. The wolves were confised as Garth came back in the den.

"What's wrong? Another passage blocked?" Humphrey asked. "No, it's the cold..." Garth said shaking off his wet fur, the top of his nose was barely frosted, he has a feared look on his face from the below freezing temperature.

"I've never been so cold in my life. How did the Horde make it through?" Garth asked loudly to himself.

"They're built for the environment, we're just low-land wolves trying to look for food and defend our valley that's about it. But those guys, they'd _kill _for the cold." Hutch said looking at the blizzard outside.

"Forget them, let's worry about us. We will make it through this. Right now let's rest up and recover, tommorow we're on our way to the final stop." Humphrey said as he layed down on the cold hard floor of the cavern.

* * *

**Back at Jasper Park**

Back in Jasper Park the weather was way off the map compared to the Northern Mountains. The fresh breeze swept the glooming morning air and sunlight crept its way out of the tall mountain peaks. The Territory was filled with bright wolves in the morning, and many of the Alphas that remained stayed and gathered the last of the food that remained. Coming out of the Alpha Den was a beautiful golden brown female wolf, with glowing amber eyes. It was Kate, One of the Alphas in charge of the pack before her Husband returns from his service.

She walkee our to see plenty of the wolves already eat their breakfast, and her two little pups play fighting and wrestling out den. Kate smiled, knowing her life was fulfilled at the most, but she wanted one thing back and that's for Humphrey to return home. It's been several days and Kate was getting more worried and worried, every night she couldn't stop thinking about him. She even felt colder each night without him snuggling by her side. She missed his warm lips onto hers, and his warm fur him hugging hers. Kate missed her fun-loving Omega more than anything in the world.

" *sigh* I wish you were here with me.." Kate said soflty under her breath. Sophia came out the den and noticed her mother standing by the edge looking down at the pack.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back at dinner." She said with a smile. "Have fun, watch your siblings every now and then!" Kate shouted to her as she walked away, Sophia simply nodded and ran into the woods. Kate noticed Lily coming up the slope toward her, and a smile grew on her face.

"Hey sis" lily said soflty smiling.

"Hey Lily, how are you holding up?" Kate asked her. Kate already knew about lily being pregnant for a while now, she could even see the small bump on Lilly's stomach.

"Great, I slept terrible last night. I couldn't stop throwing up" Lily told her.

"I'm sorry about that, on the great side you'll have another litter to comfort you." Kate said tapping her belly.

"Thanks, I'm really excited. But I'm also..scared" lily said staring into her eyes.

"What do you mean, you already have pups?" Kate asked confused.

"I-it's not that kate. What if Garth and the others don't return? I've been scared lately, and crying myself to sleep..b-but my pups need their father.." lily said almost breaking down. This broke Kate's heart and she hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Lily. They're going to make it through, Garth knows he wouldn't leave you all by yourself with the pups. I'll be honest too, I've been crying by myself too, so do the pups but almost a week has passed and I'm getting more worried and worried. Just don't loose hope, lily" Kate said with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Lily replied back with a small smile.

"But I can't imagine the pain they all must be going through, those freezing temperatures are far more deadly than anything here.." Kate said looking up at the Northern mountains way in the distance.

"They'll push through it, they know that that isn't going to stop them from getting through. They're our Heroes" lily said with a soft smile. Kate smiled at her sister. She noticed her bang was out of her eye and complimented her.

"You know you should keep your fur back on your head like that, it looks cute" Kate said with a soft smile.

"Y-you think. I know Garth likes it." Lily blushed lightly and smiled.

"I know I like it" Kate said.

**The Northern Mountains...(Humphrey POV)**

"Damn this cold!.." I shouted loudly in my mind as I winced in pain, walking in the snow storm. The sun seemed to be setting, but it was very hard for me to tell due to the thick fog all around us, and this damned storm we're trapped in. The weather was so bad that my snout was frosting up, and pieces of ice shards flew in my face from the strong winds a thousand miles per hour. The pain was excruciating , and horrible but I knew it wasn't eternal. I could hear the other wolves howling and screaming, but them too didn't give up. I howled deeply, the howl echoed through the strong winds and faded slowly. We walked for several minutes, by far the worst pain I've ever experienced. I realized something was odd now, I head no footsteps behind me. I stopped in my tracks and looked behind, but I saw no one.

"Garth?" I shouted. No answer, all that was audible was the howling winds in my frozen ears. "Garth! Hutch!" I screamed out, I was actually afraid. I ran down the hill and back up, no one was around.

"Helloooo!? Anyone thereeeee?!" I shouted in my place, hoping for someone to answer. As I screamed a deep pain entered my chest. "Ahh!" I toppled down on the soft snow and cried to myself, I don't think I can do this, repeated in my head. My heart was beating deeply, and I tried to get up but couldn't find the strength.

"Come on Humphrey! Get up!" I shouted to myself, I tried but my legs weakened, my paws were frozen purple. I cried deeply and shivered for a couple minutes, waiting for someone to comfort me. My eyes felt drowsy, and my heart rate began decreasing.

"Don't give up, keep moving come on!" I said in my mind but every movement was pain on my body. I layed there restless and tried to recover, but the frozen air was killing me.

I began thinking of Kate and my pups, and how I missed them so much. The thought of me playing and wrestling with the pups put a soft smile on my face. The thought of me spending time with Sophia, and forgiving her for the past mistakes I've done to her. The thought of me kissing and nuzzling Kate in the meadows while the sun was setting made my heart shatter. Tears formed in my eyes but froze instantly.

"I'm s-s-sorry Kate...I'm so sorry. P-Please stay with the p-pups, protect them and m-move on.. I'll meet you on the other side. I l-love you.." I sighed in defeat, crying and waiting for the pain to end. What am I doing? Don't do this, Kate needs you! Make her feel happy, fight for your happiness.

"_NO HUMPHREY DONT DO THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME AND THE PUPS ALONE, WE NEED YOUUU!" _Kate screamed in his mind. Her screams sounded so real, Humphrey's heart skipped several beats, but began slowing down and started to freeze slowly. The pain was too strong, there's nothing I could've done.

_"_I'm sorry..." I breathed out. I couldn't do it, I failed. I'm in the middle of the Nothern Mountains in below freezing temperatures...all alone, and scared. As my eyes shut for the last time, I accepted my fate..until I head someone call my name.

_"Humphreyyy" _The voice echoes through the winds. "No. Not again, it was just like last time it's only a nightmare" I thought to myself. But then I realized, that voice was her, it was my mother. I knew I wasn't dreaming this time. This time I was fully awake and couldn't be mistaken. I called out her name.

"Mmom...m-mom?" I rasply said. The fresh snowflakes was formed into a large white wolf, My eyes widened as I realized it was her! Wow, she was as beautiful as I could ever imagine. Her blue eyes could be seen from afar, her beautiful white figure accentuated her looks even more and the snow lily climate blended with her color. This was my first time in ages when I've seen her this close. "She looks so beautiful.." I cried to myself in my head. I wanted to get up and hug her, but I didn't budge with the pain. I didn't want her out of my sight, but sadly her transclucent figure began fading along with the wind blowing by her.

"NO! NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME MOTHER! NO no no!" I cried out loudly with the last bit of voice that was in store for me, digging my claws into the hard ice. Her image began disappearing and fading into the strong howling winds, but I could hear her call my name. That's when she Spoke in a motherly tone to me something beautiful, the last words I've ever heard from her. It was when she left me in the burrow escaping from the Horde. These words empowered me, so I became Determined. I cried as I hear her speak these words to me:

_Don't be afraid Dear, mommy will always be with you. When you get older and live in a pack, being a strong leader, and a loving father, You will remember something forever, and that is your scars. Your scars resemble your bravery, strength and fear. Each one defines your way of life, power, and will. The wounds will heal together, but those scars will remind you of who you are. And you are my son, and I'm as proud as a mother could ever be. Just remember dear.._

_It's okay to let go.._

No, I didn't want to let go and I never would, That's when I knew I couldn't give up. I forced myself up with all my might, the pain hurt but it didn't bother me from the wise words my mother said, so I became more and more motivated. My eyes narrowed, and I got up as I heard many bones crack. I screamed in pain as my muscles froze and I looked to my mother until I realized the winds blew her away. I knew it wasn't a mirage, I sensed her their. I felt a soft tear drip down my snout, those words were the most perfect things anyone could ever hear. I smelled where the wind was leading me, and I started running this time. I ran, ran as fast as my legs could take me. I became more brave and confident in myself, knowing my Mother will always be with me. I felt determined in knowing I must avenge her death. I howled and howled, hoping for an answer. I began to get tired, and cold, but I didn't give up.

"I'm a wolf, I'm a leader, I'm a warrior, i'm a hero, im an avenger, I'm determined, I will endure.." Voices echoed through my head as I dashed through the cold wind. My fears have crippled in the darkness of death, but my heart ran with the wind. I was thinking the rest of my pack, mostly my Alphas since they're no where to be found so that got me worried. I was thinking of Ragnos and the horde waiting for us, mostly because that Bastard has the blood on his hands willing to pay for his sins. And I was thinking of Kate, the most beautiful and amazing wife anyone could ever have, a loving mother and wife and a strong dedicated Leader. I was thinking of Apollo, my only son and the future leader, I was a proud father knowing my son's courage would heir the United pack. My youngest daughter Gaia, her cheery smile and her energetic charisma would make anyone's bad day into a bright blessed day. I was even thinking of my Omega pals, and how much they've meant for me in my life. It's sad to see them leave so early as there were so many things I've could've said. And lastly I was thinking of Sophia, my adopted and oldest Pup. These past weeks I've been hiding secrets from her, and wasn't being the loving father I was. It broke my heart to make me go, only becuase I didn't make it up for her. Nevertheless, I love her with all my heart and I promise I will be their in her life. After everything she's been through she never deserved the life that's happened to her, and I will promise the life she deserves. I am an Avenger.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Garth! Any sign of Humphrey?" An Alpha asked his leader as they continued walking up the slope. Garth tried his best to search through the strong storm looking for his friend. The fog was thick, so it made it hard to see from the distance.

"Keep searching! Don't stop moving!" Garth commanded to his alphas.

"Humphrey! Are you there!" Garth howled. Hutch was behind him and he heard a wolf tremble in the soft snow. He looked behind him and saw Hugo with flushed eyes on the floor, and paws turning purple. The wolves noticed him and feared for the little boys life, knowing that making it this far would only Make it worse for him.

"No no! Hugo!" Hutch yelled as he dashed through the fog and felt his freezing cold fur. His ears were hardened and paws were stiff.

"Hugo, hey get up, please, come on we're almost through! You're not going anywhere!" Hutch said nuzzling his side carefully getting him up.

"I-I'm cold..." He was about to tremble down but Hutch caught him.

"I know, I know your cold. It's okay kid, I got you. I'm your friend, I will never leave you in this mess. Stay by my side we'll make it though.." Hutch said in a soft caring tone, staring into his green eyes. Hugo winced in pain taking a step.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad!..." Hugo said crying softly on his shoulder. His numb paws wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I know it hurts kid, that's why we keep going! We keep moving forward because our pain becomes our strength! Think of Sophia for a moment, you want her to live her life knowing her true love isn't their for her? Fight for her, Hugo. I'm hurt too, my paws are numb but we can do this!" Hutch said encouraging Hugo. Hugo took a couple steps and began catching up with the rest. As they were running Hutch came from behind him smiling proudly.

"If I fall, I'm falling with you. Till the end.." Hutch said With a bright smile.

"Th-Thanks Hutch, you're the best and only real friend I've ever had" Hugo had a meaningful smile, still recovering from the blistering pain.

"Think of this as Professional Courtesy, and being a Good friend" He said with a bright smile, making Hugo chuckle.

"Let's catch up, our leader is gone missing!" Hutch said as Hugo nodded and caught up with the rest.

Hugo admired them hard work Hutch was putting in for him and for the pack. Hutch was the last and only real friend he's ever had. He didn't want to lose him becuase he meant so much to him. Hugo looked up to Hutch's lime green eyes, and saw a fearless warrior. Hutch is the only wolf of the pack to get back and help Hugo, him being caring and kind to Hugo increase their bond. Hugo was staying as close as he can to Hutch, he was the best mentor any one can ever have.

Garth was leading the way until he saw a darkened figure his way, and it was getting darker until he realized it was an animal of some kind. "Oh shit! Humphrey no no!" Garth screamed in his mind as he ran up to it, as he got closer he looked more confused and realized it wasn't him. The other alphas caught up and stopped by him looking at it.

It was a dead, frozen wolf. It's already decomposing and it's been laying out for a couple days now. Garth held its frozen head up and noticed a large slash in his neck, most likely dying of blood loss.

"It's one of them.." Garth said, examining the deceased wolf. It was a wolf from the Horde, a smaller one at least. The gush of blood was frozen on the hard ice.

"What did they do to him?" One asked.

"Probably refused to obey his command. Let's keep our eyes up, stay sharp" Garth ordered.

"Any sign of Humphrey?" Candu asked.

"Not at the moment, no but-. Wait..." Garth sniffed something and started running again. The other alphas followed and were unsure of where he was headed.

"Garth! You know where we're going!" Candu asked him.

"Yes, I smell something, he shouldn't be far off!" Garth exclaimed.

A couple minutes pass as the wolves search for Humphrey. They knew they couldn't continue their journey without him, as they were his last motivation. But Garth knew Humphrey wouldn't accept death like that, and he's out their somewhere. "Come on buddy, fight through like a Wolf.." Garth said softly to himself scanning the frozen tundras of the mountain for him.

"Woah woah stop, look!" A wolf said looking to the right of them. Garth stopped and turned to the right seeing a wolf come out from the fog afar. It was Humphrey, and be was bolting through the snow like a cougar chasing a bunny.

"Humphrey?" Garth asked surprised, wondering why he came from that side. Humphrey stopped in front of them and came to the front by Garth.

"What the hell happened? Why was I alone?" Humphrey asked surprised.

"After we left the cave, the storm was too strong and we lost you, but we kept looking for you. Not only that, I was thinking we were going in circles!" Garth told him.

"But I heard our wolves behind me, how was I alone?" Humphrey asked.

"Your mind was playing tricks again, your thoughts are deceiving your reality. Once you were knocked unconscious you began to experience a mirage. We're glad we've found you but I think we are lost. Where do we head next?" Hutch told him.

"I know where to go, stay close and follow along behind me. The blizzard will end soon so we better not stay here any longer or we die! It's our last ride or die.." Humphrey said.

"I've never been more honored to lead you by your side, Brother" Garth nodded with a heart warming smile.

"Let's do this, for the United Pack!" Humphrey howled dashing through the snowstorm with the rest. The wolves let their pain become their inspiration, the freezing pain from the wind was only temporarily, but the sound of Victory was Eternal.

They've been traveling the whole night, the darkness of night couldn't stop their hearts from moving forward. The wolves looked at the others to their left and right, and smiled. Having your brothers in arms are the only things that motivates them. Humphrey looks in the distance and sees the food descending into the thin air, and the snowstorm breezes slowly away. The frozen tundras looked very naked and plain, the mountains were nothing but snow for miles as the wolves kept running. Their endurance is that of a horse going on a marathon for several days straight.

"Keep pushing!" Humphrey commanded to the wolves behind him. They trotted faster and kept their heads up. As the wolves got out of the foggy blizzard, they noticed the moonlit night and a small aurora Borealis in front of their eyes.

Humphrey stopped in his track, for the first time in several hours. His heart was rapidly beating, but he was relieved he and his team made it through.

"Wow.." he said as he stopped by an edge of a cliff to enjoy the beautiful Northern lights, brightly lit at night. It reminds him of the time he fell in love with Kate, howling at the bright moon. He smiled widely and laughed to himself, knowing he made it through the Hellish Storm. He looked behind him and saw many wolves hugging and smiling with their friends, some were shedding tears. Humphrey noticed Hugo along with them, and admired his work ethic he's put through with them. Hutch walks up to Hugo and tousles with his hair.

"I've never been more proud of encouraging someone to never give up." Hutch chuckled.

"And I've never had someone motivate me to keep moving forward" Hugo smiled back at him.

"It's what a friend does right?" Hutch asked him.

"Not all friends" Hugo chuckled. Hutch simply smiled at him.

Garth walks up to Humphrey, looking at the rest of the Alphas then back at him. "It all comes down to this huh? We find Ragnos and one way or another it ends in blood." Garth said to him.

"It ain't gonna be pretty, but that's how it has to be. I can already smell those Hideous, violent brutes from up there." Humphrey motioned his head to the top of the mountain peak only a couple miles from where they're at.

"Now that the hard part is over, let's go to War.." Garth told him.

"No Garth. The hard part is just about to begin.." Humphrey replies back facing his final destination, the Horde's Lair.

* * *

**Looks like the United Pack survives through the Harsh snowstorm and are ready for War. Please follow and fav because the next chapter will be crazy! Hope you have a good day I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	17. War

**Hey I'm back! First off this is a long ass chapter and it's mainly on the big War and it will be one of the best chapters I have ever written on, so please take the time to read. Unfortunately this story is almost ending, and it's been a heck of a journey writing stories for you guys to read and enjoy. I can really say I've loved to write and create my own personal stories and hope it can affect and influence other stories. I also appreciate the feedback, please make sure to let me know what I can improve on because I would love to make it better for you guys next time. I thank all for the support on this story so far, thank you guys. Back to the story, the United pack reached their final destination, and War has finally come on the United pack against the Horde. What will happen? **

* * *

**No one's POV**

Step by step, the United pack reached the last great snowy hill on the mountain. Humphrey slowly and steadily leads the way, looking off in the distance at where the cliff of the mountain ended. For the past days he's finally reached his last stop, but was it worth it? Was it worth it to leave his family and pack behind, the only ones who actually care and love him? Was it worth it to get revenge on this wolf, and to know you're going to die because of it? The thought of him being at home with Kate and his pups warmed his heart, and a soft tear formed in Humphrey's eye. He wanted to be there for Kate, he wanted to be by his pups, and by Sophia growing up next to him. He wanted peace in his pack, and love and affection in his family. But as we know, the only way to have freedom and peace is to fight for it. The price of freedom is worth more than the loyalty anyone can ever deserve. "I will come home Kate...I promise.." He said softly to himself looking at the nightly sky, and the clouds slowly ascending Into the mist. As he was walking he heard voices all over his mind, and the only voice that could be was Ragnos. The thought of thinking of that wolf scared him, but he felt the need to rip him apart. Surely the Horde wanted to rip the United Pack apart. Humphrey thought for a second on the Horde, and their wolves. Those wolves were unlike any other, large thick muscles on every inch on their furry coats, used for both stealth and brute strength. Their eyes locking deep into their enemy, and large fangs piercing out of their mouths like cobras. He soon realized what he was getting into, but that didn't stop him. The United pack reached up the hill, and looked down at the steep cliff, scannig the view of the frozen alps and the bright moon in their view.

"There you have it, that's the endgame.." Humphrey said, as Garth walks by his side looking at the view.

"And we end this once and for all, just like old times" Garth chuckled. Humphrey smiled and walked down the cliff. They walked down the cliff together as they reached a tall narrow crevasse of the glaciers. The glaciers were glowing in bluish colors, mezmerizing to their bright eyes. The crevasse lead to a large frozen valley, no trees of hills around, but just the very peak of the tallest point on the Northern Mountain. In front of them was an icy cliff with jagged spikes poking out of them from the storm, as same was on their side also. As Humphrey was walking he noticed Hugo by his side. He felt sorry for being rude toward him, but he understood it wasn't his fault for anything. He saw something great and special in him, and sees what Sophia loves in him.

"Are you scared?" Humphrey asked him, his ears perked up as it caught him by surprise.

"N-no just cold sir..." He shivered slightly. Humphrey smirked down at him.

"I asked if you were scared?" He asked again. Hugo's eyes met him and nodded meaningfully.

"So am I." Humphrey told him.

Humphrey turned around and announced his final speech to the entire pack. Everyone held their attention to their Leader.

"On this full moon, we dine in Hell. May our God carry our shields, and guide us through. Once and for all, I love everyone of you to stood by my side. I thank you for your Service to the United Pack." Humphrey spoke to his army, it was a short but meaningful final speech.

They walked as they reached the end of the cliff and saw out in the distance another cliff. The Horde. It was them, looking their direction towards us staring intimidatingly. They stood on rocks that jutted out the icy cliff, digging their claws into the ice growling, snarling and drooling foam from their mouths in a disgustful way. Humphrey and Garth walked up to our side of the cliff, standing on hard ice that was poking out the cliff standing tall and firm toward them showing no fear. Before them who walked up was a Large, coal/midnight black colored wolf from snout to tail, deep red eyes with a large scar running from the eyes to the muzzle. He grinned evilly, and growled in a deep, disturbing groan. He walked very slowly to the cliff, walking along at the hard ice facing the United pack. Ragnos has his eyes locked on Humphrey, not even blinking at the least. Humphrey growled and saw the wolf who traumatized and hurt him worse than anyone could ever before, stand before him.

"Well look who it is, the least expected wolf to come up on my Mountain. Isn't that a warm welcoming?" Ragnos spoke out toward them.

"It has to end one way or another. I'm tired of running, I've been running my whole life.." Humphrey spoke back.

"I'm glad you came. If it's anything I've wanted these past couple days was a request from the United Pack. Now look, the gang is all together again, maybe this time your hope of conquering Jasper will collapse, under the weight of your failure."

"I'm not here to conquer Jasper. I'm fighting for my Pack, my only family who stands by my side. Unlike you, I have something to live for!" Humphrey growled.

"Something to live for? This right here is worth dying for! Even the Gods who reign above us smell death and fear leaking from you, you disgust them. What makes you think you can overpower me!? I came to bring my Horde Together, and reclaim my Destiny.." He spoke toward The United pack.

"By killing all of life in your way? By Slaughtering children in front of their mothers!? If anything, the only thing you are bringing together is shame from all of life around us! Curse you, and your sick Mongrels!" Humphrey barked out. Ragnos scoffled, then laughed to himself.

"The only sick mongrels are the ones who refuse to accept what is right, and that's redemption. Remember the name and I will spare what's right for Jasper. Ragnos, son of Skoll, son of Fenrir. The gods kneel before me, as the kings pledge my Honor. As you stand beside Jasper, I order you to kneel to your King" Ragnos shouted Boldy.

"Never. I pledge my faith to my Pack and Jasper, not before a "so called king", a sick, Murderous Bastard!"

"Through all this time, Ragnarök was just some sort of fairy tail to you. Deep down you know I was and still am your greatest Fear. The only way to keep fighting is to forget what you lived for, is that what this is about? My Father's throne reigned upon this mountain! It won't stop from killing the rest of Jasper!" He roared, in this case he actually roared unlike a regular wolf can do.

"I never asked, where did you get that scar? Did your father not love you enough, did he feel the same way about you feeling right now!?" Humphrey asked him, he looked at him sharply and snarled.

"No one ever loved you, that's what you are Afraid of-"

"ENOUGH! I dare you to step down! The great Leader of the Western Pack, the little bastard child who ran away from home. The Omega who married an Alpha!" Ragnos yelled. Humphrey snarled at him deeply, how dare he call kate that.

"Who knows, maybe after this I will pay her a visit. At my place." He licked his lips evilly.

"I will kill you, and your horde." Humphrey said deeply staring at his soul.

"Come down and challenge me, Great Leader. Oh wait. That's right, Winston wouldn't approve would he? My condolences to him.." He grinned sadistically.

"Leave him out of this!" Hutch spoke up.

"And this is the wolf who served him?!" Ragnos motioned to hutch who growled at him. He laughed evilly and then looked serious. Hutch took immediate offense and growled under his breath.

"Who in their right mind would serve a Faggot by their side!? Little did everyone know about his dirty little secret.." Ragnos spoke. Hutch barked at him, wanting to rip his guts apart. Humphrey and Garth looked surprised at each other, they didn't know about that.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Hutch roared.

"Then dare me to a Challenge!" Ragnos roared, as he stepped down to the valley looking up at the United pack on the cliff. Humphrey was going to walk down until Garth stood his way.

"Humphrey wait, it's a trap!" He whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's luring you toward them, its better for us to attack as a pack." Garth said. Humphrey nodded and stood tall by the cliff.

"What's the matter? Lost of words? Don't tell me you came this far to not step down and face you're greatest Fear?" Ragnos grinned up at him, standing in his devensive stance, with his claws withdrew from his massive paws.

"You don't tell me what to do! I've got a better idea, enough with the chit chat! Let's end this once and for all...FOR THE UNITED!!" Humphrey howled deeply to the sky. They roared and jumped off the cliffs and headed their way toward the Horde. Ragnos scoffled evilly, and grinned.

"Big mistake kid. Nice to know there's a coward in you. Kill them all! Tear them apart! Leave the grey mutt for me!"

"FOR THE HORDE!!!" He howled deeply as the Horde ran past him snarling at their enemy's. Ragnos grinned as he was watching the two packs ready to collide and destroy each other. Humphrey was jotting down the hill, locking eyes with Ragnos. He grinned as he charged toward him, and Humphrey did the same.

Both alliances charged at each other across the valley, going full speed. The moment has been led to this, who gets the first blood and victory. Little did they know both howls awoken something very mysterious and deadly; an large Avalanche from the very peak. As they were getting closer they looked at each other's in the eyes and saw pain, anger and hate. They didn't stop but sprinted fully at them. They got closer and closer, until they finally collided with each other.

With a large thundering smack the wolves rammed into each other, standing on their hind legs and clawing at every angle. The United wolves growled and snarled at the Horde, biting them from every part of their body. The battle was bloody and very gruesome, every wolf got into the action and caught for their lives.

Humphrey charged at Ragnos, and rammed into him shoulder to shoulder. Ragnos, taking the weight advantage toppled him down and bit his neck up and smacked him across the face. Humphrey landed a couple good smacks and they both wrestled up on their hind legs. Humphrey slammed Ragnos to the ground and pinned him down on the hard ice. Ragnos bit his fore leg and threw him backwards several feet. Humphrey whinced in pain, and whined softly when he took a step. Clearly his leg was sprained, and given no time to think Ragnos charged and smacked him across the face. He held Humphrey down on the ice ready to strike for the heart, but Humphrey caught it. Ragnos grinned evilly and was ready to weld his sharp claws down to Humphrey's chest. Humphrey was struggling with his life to hold onto his paw, but his sharp claws slowly pierced the outer layer of his fur.

"This will be easier than I thought..." Ragnos grinned. His claws were slowly entering his flesh, Humphrey cried loud in pain, still holding from every last bit of strength he had. Before Ragnos could go any deeper, a somewhat smaller but very agile wolf smacked Ragnos across the eye, hard. Ragnos roared loudly and menacingly, his scar on his eye was oozing blood and got even bigger than before. Ragnos pulled a piece of flesh from his eye throwing it down to the ground. He glared at the wolf who clawed him and snarled blood down his snout. Humphrey looked up slowly gaining his vision seeing Hugo standing before him, squaring up to Ragnos.

Ragnos laughed at the little wolf and began circling around him. Hugo stood in front of Humphrey who was on the floor.

"Surprised to see a little shitrat like you here. Now I'm gonna make sure you realize what you walked into!" Ragnos growled as he swung his large paw at Hugo, but him being quick he dodged and clawed Ragnos. He growled as Hugo was quick on his feet, but not powerful enough to take him down. Ragnos smiled evilly and played around with him, bumping hard into his shoulder making Hugo fall. Hugo threw a punch but Ragnos caught his paw with his large mouth, crushed it and threw him on the hard ice. Hugo screamed in agony, looking at his bloody foreleg. He lightly limped back up and backed up frightfully. Ragnos ran toward Hugo at full speed when Humphrey rammed into him, causing him to fall.

"Don't touch him! He's just a kid!" Humphrey bit Ragnos' ear and he barked deeply, Ragnos kicked him in the groin with his leg and painfully fell to the ground, he held Humphrey's neck down hard with his paw. He turned and saw at the little wolf running away.

"Kill the boy! Don't let him get away!" Ragnos commanded his fellow wolves around him. They nodded and dashed through the ice after Hugo.

Hutch noticed and ran after them, bringing Candu and a couple others with him. Hutch followed the trail of the wolves chasing Hugo so he picked up his paces and charged toward them in hatred. Hutch pounced and big on the leg of the wolf in front of him, he toppled back with the wolf and shielded Hugo from them. The other wolf stopped and growled at them both.

"Leave my friend alone.." Hutch growled rasply at them. The Northern wolves laughed at them, then glared angrily again.

"Your friend? I doubt that he is. You fancy him for sure huh, You damned faggot!" The wolf spat. Hutch growled and pounded on the wolves, it didn't take long before he was knocked down on his back being bitten and slashed. Hutch took many hits and scars on his back and lower flank.

"Hutch!" Hugo screamed as he saw his friend getting jumped by many wolves. Hutch told him to run and not look back, just as he was about to reply Garth, Candu and other alphas jumped in the dog fight. A large bull fight occurred, many snarling and hissing sounds from wolves and thundering bashes on the fur. Tons and tons of blood was drizzled across the hard ice, making the scene unbearable to look at.

Hugo ran toward the wolf, who had clamped his jaws around Hutch's neck. He pounced on the wolf and scarred his left eye. The wolf howled in pain and Hutch pinned him down, biting him. The other wolves attacked Hugo and Hutch, who desperately ran away for their lives. Hutch and Hugo kept heading straight away from the Horde. Hutch limped in pain as he treaded in the snow. Half of the Horde chases them as Garth and the others defend themeselves from the other wolves.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. A large, deep echo howled through the thin air as many wolves had their attention to the mountain in the distance. Some didn't noticed the avalanche and continued to attack. A large hush of white snow began heading down the slope. The thundering sound of the snow began to head their way, and looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Garth noticed how large the Avalanche was and ordered his wolves to reach the ends of the valley.

"AVALANCHE! Go beneath the cliffs! Candu go look after Hutch and Hugo! I'll take the rest of the alphas and draw those wolves away." Garth commanded as his wolves nodded.

The Avalanche headed its way down faster and louder, the icy valley began to shake and crack under the tremendous weight. Hugo looked behind and saw Hutch stumbled and fall to the ground. The horde wolves reached the other side of the cliff, leaving Hutch in the middle wolf the feild with the Avalanche coming. Hugo gasped as he saw his only friend struggling to get up.

"Hutch! Come on man get up! GET UP!" Hugo nudged his shoulder, as he ordered him to get up. Hutch's face looked drowsy, and blood was streaming down his chest, he had a massive slide down to his upper shoulder down the chest. He coughed blood and stared into Hugo's eyes.

"Run Hugo. Run! I don't have time the Avalanche is coming!-"

"NO! I'm not leaving you here to die! Get your ass up, Hutch!" Hugo yelled in his face, aggravatingly and impatiently. He knew Hutch wouldn't leave him here alone and would do anything for his life. Hutch looked up and noticed the Avalanche was at their tails.

"HUGO LOOK OU-"Hutch jumped in his way shielding him from the snow. But it was already to late, the Avalanche stormed in. They were both struck by the hard snow and taken away with the snow.

Deeper down the valley, was Humphrey clashing down with Ragnos to the final breath. Humphrey's ears alerted Humphrey something big was coming, and quickly turned his head to the righ looking up the valley. With his left eye all bloody and soaking up, he barely saw the tip of the hill with the thundering Avalanche. Humphrey's eyes bulged out his sockets as he saw the largest avalanche advancing toward him. He wasted no second and ran the opposite direction. Ragnos quickly pounced in his shoulder, took him down under his weight and held his paw at Humphrey's neck. Humphrey whined in pain and tears escaped his eyes as the figure stood above him. His breathing slowed, and began suffocating. Ragnos stared down at him angrily snarling his blood down his face.

"_Oh I'm going to enjoy this. Very, very much..." _Ragnos grinned down at him with his deep red eyes, Humphrey desperately tried to fight the grapple. He went to bite down for his neck trying to kill him, but Humphrey kicked Ragnos in the groin as hard as he could. "Bastard!" Humphrey grunted as he got up and headbutted Ragnos in the snout, tipping him over roaring in pain. Humphrey tried to run to the side of the valley but the Avalanche closed in on him. As he was sprinting down the mountain, the snow treads down along his side and it quickly gained up on him. Humphrey's mind wasn't focused on Ragnos anymore, it was now depending on his life and escaping the Avalanche. He heard a loud growl, and looked to his left and saw Ragnos sprinting down the mountain with a drooling bloody mouth chasing after Humphrey like a coyote would do to a bunny. Ragnos makes his final pounce, leaping himself toward Humphrey. Just as Ragnos could bite down on Humphrey's neck, the Avalanche behind them wiped them off their feet and took them down the mountain.

* * *

**Jasper **

Kate was asleep in her den, with her two pups and Sophia. Morning came by, the fresh winter air breezes through the den, making Kate shiver from the slight touch. The sunlight crept in through the den, waking Kate up. As she woke up and yawned, she looks at her pups sleeping peacefully together and cuddling closely. A gentle little smile grew across her face, it warmed her heart but something big was missing. Humphrey has been gone for a few weeks now, and after each day Kate gets more anxious and scared. She felt like she hit her head really hard at night, and was in terrible condition the last couple weeks. Kate would usually know when her mate would return, some low silent howls would be heard in the distance. But this time there was nothing, and it's freaking her out. She misses the warm feeling of waking up next to him, warm and protected and his musky scent filling all around her. She would usually wake up very cold and no one to snuggle deeply with. The pups also miss their father, and are worried if he'll ever return. They miss spending time alone in the den playing wolf and caribou, and sharing funny jokes and laughters to each other. Kate giggled at the time Humphrey made the pups laugh so loud Kate had to hold them back to catch their breathing.

A soft tear escapes her warm cheeks, of all the memories they have and have had together. From the time of Kate and Humphrey being pups, to their married life with their kids. She loves every single thing about Humphrey, he's incredibly smart and sharp with his knowledge, both tactical and amusement. He is both charming and lovable to his family and around the pack, and adorably cute to her. His knowledge in leadership and being an Alpha made him more responsible and mature to his family and the pack. Surprisingly Humphrey as always been of the more romantic type guy, and knows how to handle and show Kate a fantastic time. Kate even admires his new look, his aesthetic body has Kate drooling all over him. The feature Kate loves the most about him is his aspiring personality, his incredible sense of Humor and Sarcasm. He always seems to find a way to make Kate laugh, even if it's through a tough time she always lets out a giggle after every remark he makes. The pups always seize to laugh at his jokes, and enjoy being around him to share their laughters. Kate sits back down on all fours by her sleeping pups and cuddles with them, still her mate on her mind.

A loud howl was heard outside the den, waking Kate up immediently. Her ears perked and she followed the sound, she got outside the den and her eyes opened widely. Could it be? Could it be Humphrey?and the rest of the United Pack? Her heart pounded with joy and excitement, and her tail wagged repeatedly. Kate was purely excited and the pups woken up along hearing them howl.

"M-mom?" Apollo groaned softly to his mother. Kate continued to stare out the den looking to see if they will come. The distance afar was hard to see from the early morning fog, and the howl escaped through the dense woods not too far from the den.

"Sweetie come here! Daddy came home!" Kate said cheerfully to her son. Apollo smile grew on his face and he wagged his tail. Eventually Sophia and Gaia heard them and woke up to hear the good news, running out the den.

"Where is he mommy?" Apollo asked his mother, looking up to her. Kate scanned through woods then noticed shadowy figures coming beneath the fog in the distance. Kate gasped and ran down the slope toward them. The pups watched as their mother sprinted down the mountain and they followed along. Many other wolves noticed and ran along with Kate. Kate's heart screamed with joy, and tears streamed down her eyes as she called for his name.

"Humphrey!" Kate called out her lovers name. Suddenly out the mist the wolves stopped in their tracks and let out a deep snarling growl. Kate slowed down and slowly walked to them closer, tilting her head to the side.

"H-humphrey?" Kate said confused. A pair of glowing red eyes glowed through the fog and looked directly at Kate, glaring evilly and hungrily. Kate's heart skipped several beats, and her hair stood upwards. "_Oh god.." _She quickly bolted the other direction but the large black wolf pounded her down flat on her stomach, hard. Kate hit her head on the dirt floor with a thud, and blood dropped down her snout. Her body tensed dramatically, standing in chock not being able to move. A large pair of paws struck her hard on her shoulder, holding her down. Kate whined submissively, and crippled under the large weight of the wolf. She looked up in a blur and saw large wolves attack the United pack, many females and pups.

"Let..me..go!!" Kate screamed at the wolf who's holding her pinned on the ground. The wolf only held her down harder until she whimpered in defeat.

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Dear..." _He smirked down at Kate.

"Mommy!" Gaia, her youngest pup screamed as they were snatched by a wolf taken away. Kate froze, trying her best to scream to her little girl. The wolves took Apollo and Sophia along with them, as they were held to the ground beaten repeatedly. The screams of her children became the worst nightmare any mother can ever have. The wolves held their lifeless, but still alive body hard on the ground. Shedded tears escaped their bloody eyes, looking their mother in the eyes. Kate held her head down in the ground crying, not able to look at what she just Witnessed.

"_No. No. No I want you, to Look! This is what your life has to offer, a bloody sacrifice..only not yours" _Ragnos held her neck up forcefully, facing her head to her pups. Kate desperately fought and screamed, but it only made it worse for her.

"P-please-e, d-don't..mmpphh!.." Kate stammered as her mouth was muffled by his giant paw. Ragnos gave a nod, and the wolves killed them at the spot. Kate's heart dropped and eyes widened, her face became really pale. She left one last and final scream, barely audible, the muffling noises faded away.

"NOOOO!!!" She screamed to them as large claws pierced down her shoulder and to the back of her neck. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her body was in massive agony.

"You won't be needing them anymore. You will have more important things to do..._with me.." _

"P-please, I-I-I'll do anything! I b-beg you...d-don't..m.." Kate uttered out her breathe, and shivered in pain. Ragnos stood above her pressing down on her forelegs with his paws as he leaned down whispering something in her ear.

" _Now listen to me dear. You will obey me.. and follow alongside as my beloved mate, as we reign Jasper together. You will bear my pups, and if you refuse...I will force you under my command. I am your Alpha now..." _Ragnos muttered to her ear as it twitched. Her body shivered in fear and she smelt his foul breath.

"p-please..." Kate cried out softly, showing mercy.

"_Nothing to worry bout' Baby. Your Husband is dead. I'm sure he didn't satisfy you enough, Maybe it's time I show you what a real Alpha is_.." He whispered to her, licking his lips. The wolf lowered his paw toward Kate's hip, and bucked her forcefully on all fours, as she shrieked. She felt as if her mind and body was controlled by another, her muscles loosened and gave up. Kate suddenly felt drowsy, and her eyes blurred and the figure above her faded away into the darkness as her eyes shut.

_"Hail Fenrir_.." the Unknown voice faded in her head, as Kate drifted to a deep sleep. Her eyes twitched as she heard several voices shouting in her mind. And the nightmare finally ended.

"Mom, are you still there..?"

"Helloooo.?"

"Mommy wake up..."

* * *

**Back at the Northern Mountains**

Humphrey and Ragnos tumbled down a large deep cavern as the Avalanche sent them down. The two wolves fell down the chasm with a loud thud, that echoed through cave. The cavern was large, and a large opening of little daylight escaped from the very top. The place was loaded with spiky ice shards and large rocks. Ragnos stiffly and slowly got up, embracing the pain and stretching his sore muscles. He slowly treaded toward Humphrey who laid unconscious. Humphrey awakened up with a jolt, and had a few ribs broken and maybe a broken paw. He felt like there was no way he was going to win this fight, he got up and limped slowly. He cried in pain and fell on all fours, struggling to maintain his own weight.

"For all these years I've failed to fulfill my destiny, I've failed my own father, and my people. Oh but this, I'm not going to fail this... and now, I will make sure I hear those final breaths of yours soon, while you choke from your own blood." He walked slowly and painfully toward Humphrey.

"You will pay..for every single ounce of blood spilled on the innocent.." Humphrey weezed, his cracked ribs made it hard for him to stand properly. Ragnos laughed menacingly, and limped his way to him.

"I will gut you to death. I will gut your wife and worthless pups to death. And your pathetic, annoying little pack. And I'm going to enjoy, every single second of it..." Ragnos barked. Humphrey was now filled with rage and adrenaline. His body heated up and his claws became stiffer. Both wolves charged at each other, fighting to claim dominance and power. Brutal hits and scratches were marked on each wolf, as they continued to battle to the death.

Both wolves lay their first blood, but Ragnos manages to strike the weak points of Humphrey. Humphrey fell to the floor, cracked ribs, sprained paw, and massive hits all around. Ragnos towered over him, grappling his teeth to Humphrey's back neck. Humphrey let out a hiss and painful yelp, trying to escape the jaws of death. He manages to counter flip Ragnos over with this own weight, and clawed him. Ragnos pushed Humphrey off, how they were both on their feet, injured, and in the verge of death. Ragnos charged and rammed into Humphrey, knocking him down on the floor. Blood poured down his eye and nose, a bloody black figure stood above him. Ragnos stabbed Humphrey in the chest, where his ribs were cracked and several other cuts. Humphrey screamed in massive pain, louder than he could ever before. Ragnos snarled and only dug his claws deeper into Humphrey's flesh. Humphrey's strength began to weaken, desperately trying to fight his way out.

Ragnos grinned down evilly as Humphrey began to loose conscious and energy, and shutting his eyes down. Ragnos held his other paw in the air, ready to finish him off. Just in the moment of action, Hutch pounced in Ragnos knocking him off Humphrey. Hutch managed to cut into his fur, he growled as blood spilled down his flank. Ragnos fell to the side, glaring deeply at the wolf. Hutch nudged Humphrey to get up, but he remained still. Furious and agonized, Hutch stood his ground toward Ragnos. He charged at Hutch and knocked him by a cave wall, knocking him out unconscious.

"Stay down, this is my fight.." Ragnos said to him as he walked toward the crippled Humphrey.

Garth and the rest of the gang ran inside the cavern, where the Horde followed from the other side cornering they rest. Garth stopped in his track, and looked down to see both Humphrey and Hutch on the ground, and Ragnos walking his way to them. The entrance stood up on a cliff, so you had to jump down a great height to get to them. Dalgur led the Horde as they circled around the other side of the cave heading toward their Chief.

"Candu, take half the Alphas through the tunnels, if we make it in time we can surround around them." Garth commanded him.

"You mean, you want us to fight down the edge of the pit?!" He asked tensed.

"That's an order goddammit! I'll follow the other side toward Humphrey and Hutch maybe I can divert the rest.." Garth shouted as he led the other Alphas.

Ragnos looked up and saw the United wolves coming their way down from the ledges of the cave. He saw his army roaring down in the depths of the cavern, as they chased the United wolves. Many wolves tumbled and slipped to their deaths. Ragnos saw Garth and the alphas looking down at him, and he grinned defining it showing his fangs.

"Is this the BEST you got?! In all my life I've never thought I'd earn as much glory and honor as this, after all its what I deserved. After his Death, all of Jasper will bow their heads to their true King, and lead themselves to-" Ragnos spoke up, then his voice cut as the rocky ceiling from the cave began to judder. Every wolf stopped and looked up and saw the top of the cavern shake with great power. Rocks started to fall down as the ceiling began crumbling.

"Everyone, Go! GET OUT OF HERE!" Garth commanded his Alphas, many took no time but ran out. Many wolves of the Horde ran out from the other side of three cliff. Hugo ran to Hutch and nudged him hard.

"Garth wait, what about Humphrey and Hutch!? We can't just leave them!"

"That's an Order goddammit! Get out I'll get them out of here myself!"

"Garth listen to m-"

The ceiling of the deep, dark cavern cracked. And many large Boulders and rocks fell down beneath the cliff and above them. Garth and Hugo tried to run, but they were trapped when a boulder hit their only exit route. The large rocks crushed some of the wolves who were trying to escape, and many fell to their deaths.

"Shit! Let's go through here!!" Garth exclaimed to Hugo motioning to a little tiny hole, large enough for a small wolf. But the rocks from above smashed down the hole, covering it completely.

Ragnos was standing and watching from below the rocks falling down and dust competely surround him, and Humphrey took the chance to surprise attack him. He managed to get a good hit from the back of the head, and made him fall down, close to the edge of the cliff. Ragnos got up, growled and swung his paw at Humphrey. He dodged it and rammed into Ragnos, making him slip and fall and hang down the edge of the cliff, holding only with his front legs. Ragnos jumped up the edge, bit and grabbed Humphrey's front leg and began pulling him down the cliff, biting into his bone. Humphrey tried to desperately free himself from the grasp but the weight was too strong and he was slipping. Both wolves fell down the cliff, even deeper in the cavern. Hutch titled his head up and saw Humphrey fall off the edge.

"HUMPHREY!!" Hutch screams, the screams echoed through the cavern, and Garth and Hugo went down to help Hutch. Garth examined Hutch's beaten body, the side of his head has swollen and got severely bruised.

"Come on buddy let me get you.." Garth nudged him as Hugo helped by his side.

"B-but Humphrey-"

"I'll go after him, let me get you to a safe place first.." Garth interrupted, he held his hand on the side of his head but Hutch winced.

"Get our the cave, right now. That's an order" Garth said sternly as Hugo nodded. Silence broke out as them three looked up and saw the remaining Horde surrounding them, ready for one final brawl. Their commander, Dalgur pounced onto Garth, grappling his back neck with his sharp fangs. He threw Garth down with great force, as he sat there howling in pain. Hugo ran away quick on his feet, looking below seeing Garth getting attacked and jumped by a number of large wolves. He couldn't just let him die, but he was commanded by Garth so he obeyed. He felt guilt rise up his spine, really guilty in fact he felt like a complete coward. He shook his head and squeezed inside a tight escape hole.

The Horde continued to attack and play with Garth and Hutch who both stood their motionless and half-dead. One wolf held Garth's neck up with his jaws clamped on them, ready to make his kill.

"Wait!! Let him see this..." Dalgur responds to the wolf. Garth held his head painfully up, with neatened and battered eyes he looked at the wolf who stood above Hutch.

"Let me send my regards to the United Pack..." Dalgur growled deeply, as he took a claw and slashed at Hutch's heart. A hard, clean slice. Hutch panickly tensed and moved uncontrollably, as blood began pouring out his chest.

"HUTCH!!" Garth screamed out his name but the wolves muzzled him shut. One wolf punched and kicked Garth in the ribs sending him down.

"Fuckin prick..." Dalgur spit on Hutch's body, walking over him toward Garth.

"Go get the kid. I'll kill this one myself.." Dalgur insisted, as a couple wolves ran out the cavern. Dalgur walked slowly with an evil grin walking toward Garth. Garth was in an emotional and painful state, he looked and saw Hutch giving out his last and final breaths.

Suddenly the ceiling began to crumble furiously, the ground shaked and every wolf looked startled. From above, large, sharp icicles fell down and shattered on the hard floor. The wolves that were holding Garth got impales by large icicles. Hutch took the time from the distracted wolf and shoved him hard with his shoulder, Garth got up and clawed him. Dalgur fell down the pit and into outer darkness. Hutch lost strength and fell, but Garth caught him. Now they were trapped, ground was shaking and sharp icicles were falling in them. Garth carried him on his side, many icicles hit his back. One large one fell and hit hutch ride at the side of the ribs. Hutch screamed, it impales almost through his entire body.

"Don't worry buddy! We're making it out of here!" Garth said, looking at Hutch who was loosening his hold. His eyes were shutting, and he was bleeding all over the place. Hutch hit the cold floor, Garth hesitantly tried to pick him back up. He looked up and saw the cave closing in on them.

"Come on Garth, think, think, think!" He shouted in his mind.

**The Last Stand**

Even deeper and darker down the Cavern, the two wolves landed with a large echoing thud. The cave was very large, hence the mountain being big the cavern was just as wide inside. Down the cave had a wide opening to the outside, in the distance the full moon shingling and bringing light in the cave. Humphrey stood his back facing toward the opening, and Ragnos stood in the other side. This time, both had their pain to the side as Adrenaline rushed in their blood. They looked with fury in ones eyes and growled under their breaths. This time no one spoke or said a word, they just looked at each other in pure Hate and Anger. Being trained and ready for this moment to finally come to an end, Humphrey charged with his final energy he had stored for this moment. Ragnos grinned and charged at him like a pissed off Bull.

Ragnos jumped in the air toward him, but Humphrey quickly ducked and went under him tripping his legs. Ragnos got caught and landed hard, Humphrey took the upper advantage and attacked him from the ground. Scratching, biting, clawing, any form of attack to either kill or hurt one another was their only option. Blood was everywhere, literally. It was a bloodbath, despite the amazing view of the sky. Both of their wet coats were soaked in warm blood, both ones eyes were scarred and blurred. Ragnos charged and rammed into Humphrey as hard as he could, sending them both outside of the cave. Outside was fairly warmer than Inside, and the moon gazed upon them firmly. Ragnos held his paw up his nose and noticed a fair amount of blood on it, and grinned devilishly. He pinned Humphrey down and stabbed him with his large claw, Humphrey roared and tried to get him off. Drool washed down all over his face, until he finally had the strength to kick him in the groin. Ragnos was in pure anger, and his eyes steamed with hate.

"I've Sacrificed everything for this moment!! I deserved every ounce of Glory!" Ragnos barked as he clawed Humphrey again making him fall back.

"I deserve this, it is my destiny!! I've accomplished everything in my path! And my father looks down and disowns me, why? Tell me, TELL ME!" He screams at Humphrey, clawing him in the same weakened spot on his chest. Humphrey gushed blood from his mouth and let rapid breaths out. He held his paws up to block the hard hits.

"Never in my entire life of killing and slaughtering, have I been more determined to feast on a worthless, Fucking Coyote!! Jasper is damned down to Hell because of your fate!"

"G-get off me...Bastard!" Humphrey said in an urge, trying to push Ragnos' claws away from his chest.

"No. no I don't think I will. I'm not going to let an Omega, a red-furred Bastard, a faggot, and an Orphaned kid to TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Ragnos screamed out of his lungs, using his other paw, he smacked Humphrey across the face sending him toward the edge of the mountain.

Humphrey's lifeless body stood inches away from a drop of more than a hundred feet down the mountain. Ragnos painfully limped his way toward him. Humphrey got up slightly but Ragnos shoved him down, his feet dangled down the edge of the mountain. Humphrey used his claws to get a grip of the mountain, but Ragnos clamped his jaws on his shoulder trying to push him off the ledge.

"Hail Fenrir.." Ragnos bit down on his paw.

Humphrey leaped up and counterweighted him, grabbing him by the leg and flipping him over. Ragnos fell over Humphrey and fell down the mountain. Humphrey screamed in pain, as his foot was clamped by Ragnos jaws under him. Humphrey used his other foot to kick him, several times but he would keep on biting down hard. He let out one final kick to the face, and Ragnos finally let go and fell down the mountain, screaming and the echo rushed through the mountain.

Humphrey let a sigh of relief, but his grip began slipping and strength was failing. He screamed and pushed up painfully on the edge, with the help of a small branch that he supported on. He laid back on the hard floor covering up the bleeding and coughing painfully. He laid their for a couple seconds, breathing and wincing in the pain.

The sun slowly crept up upon the mountains, and the light beam shined on his fur. He looked to the side and noticed the sunrise settling, and the moon washing away in the atmosphere. He peacefully enjoyed the beautiful scenery, and laid their amazed while his blood poured out like a wave. He savored the final moments thinking about his loved ones, Kate, Sophia, Apollo, Gaia. Mother.

He had visions of them playing in the meadows, nuzzling Kate while enjoying the pups playing in the feilds. The feeling of Kate's smile and his pups endearment made him smile.

Humphrey looked at his paw, and saw fleshed ripped out of hit. He sat down their looking into the sky, he won, but what did it cost? War was fought, and blood was poured. But peace was given to his pack, that's all that matters.

"K-Kate..."

He thought about his final goodbyes when he left. It was rough to leave a poor innocent Wolf away from war, but now that the work was done he could appreciate that she's still alive. He's happy he found the life he was given, and the hand he was dealt. He cherished every moment he had with them. He faced the rising sun, closing his eyes along with them. He thought about his pups and his adoring wife for one last final time, as his eyes were shutting. His smile was still there, and uttered his lovers name.

"Kate."

"Ah...Kate."


End file.
